


Il peso della colpa

by EreKanezawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Background Sunaosa, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Violence, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Minor Character Death, Murder, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreKanezawa/pseuds/EreKanezawa
Summary: Non è di certo la prima volta che Atsumu fa arrabbiare qualcuno, ma stavolta ha esagerato. Qualcuno lo vuole morto, e anche se non sa chi sia, o perché, è molto presto chiaro che la sua vita e quella di Osamu sono in pericolo. Dopo un paio di incidenti, Kita - Kumicho di Inarizaki - decide che non è più sicuro tenerli a Hyogo, non finché non avrà trovato ed eliminato chi ha piazzato la taglia.Atsumu si trova a Tokyo contro la propria volontà, in un gruppo yakuza che non è per nulla come Inarizaki. I Black Jackals sono di una stoffa molto diversa, più letali di quanto lui non sia abituato, e Sakusa Kiyoomi è il peggiore di tutti. Ovviamente è con lui che Atsumu si ritrova incastrato, e lui e Sakusa sono in costante competizione su chi dei due odi di più l'altro.Tokyo dovrebbe essere un posto sicuro, ma tra i nuovi sanguinosi compiti di Atsumu, la minaccia che incombe sulla sua vita, e le giornate in trappola con Sakusa, Atsumu non è sicuro di riuscire a uscirne vivo.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burden of Blame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215773) by [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle). 



> Ringrazio DeathBelle per avermi dato il permesso di tradurre questa storia.  
> Thank you DeathBelle for giving me permession to translate this story.

“Che palle, odio queste cose,” disse Atsumu, apparentemente a se stesso, mentre fissava l'entrata di quello che sembrava un normale locale notturno, ma in realtà era un covo di giocatori d'azzardo. Era passata già più di un'ora. Le sue gambe si erano intorpidite, il muro di mattoni sul quale era appoggiato era diventato freddo, e guardare tutta quella gente ubriaca uscire dal locale gli aveva fatto venire voglia di farsi un drink. Aveva pensato di entrare per ordinarne uno, con la scusa di dare un'occhiata al loro obiettivo più da vicino.

Da qualche parte diversi piani sopra di lui, Osamu aveva capito esattamente cosa gli stava passando per la testa.

“Non ci pensare neanche.” La voce nel suo orecchio era chiara, senza traccia di rumore statico. Atsumu odiava anche questo.

“Fanculo,” mormorò Atsumu, abbastanza sottovoce da non farsi sentire dalle tre donne che stavano passando, e che chiaramente prima di venire lì si erano comprate un intero stand di cosmetici. “Dovevi esserci tu qui, era il tuo turno.”

“Hai perso a sasso carta e forbice.”

“Non avremmo neanche dovuto farlo, perché era il _tuo turno_.”

“Non ti sento, il segnale non è buono”, disse Osamu, la voce cristallina. “Meglio se te ne stai zitto e concentrato.”

“Ma io sono concentrato!” sbottò Atsumu. Un uomo vagamente alticcio si girò e gli lanciò un'occhiata, ma lo sguardo truce di Atsumu lo convinse ad andare dritto per la sua strada. “Non sta succedendo un cazzo di niente. Mi sa che quel coglione sta buttando i suoi soldi da qualche altra parte.”

“Suna ha detto che è qui tutti i sabati sera.”

“Magari Suna si è sbagliato.”

“Non si è sbagliato.”

“Certo, perché Suna è dannatamente _perfetto_ ,” disse Atsumu. Fece roteare gli occhi al cielo, e anche se Osamu non poteva vederlo, Atsumu sperava potesse sentirlo. “Perché non lavori con lui invece che con me, a questo punto?”

“Ottima idea,” disse Osamu. “Più tardi chiedo a Kita-san.”

“Vaffanculo, stron- Aspetta, cazzo, eccolo.” Atsumu si raddrizzò, l'attenzione a mille. “È appena uscito. Da solo. Pantaloni scuri, camicia bianca, parla al cellulare. Bell'orologio. Lo vedi?”

“Lo vedo.” Il respiro di Osamu era nel suo orecchio, Atsumu non aveva bisogno di vederlo per sapere che cosa stava facendo. “La ragazza con la gonna corta è in mezzo. Tre secondi.”

Atsumu trattenne il fiato mentre contava il tempo nella sua testa. Osservò l'uomo camminare sul marciapiede, perfettamente a suo agio, gesticolando con una mano mentre parlava. Era animato, vivo. Ma non per molto, ancora.

 _Tre_...

 _Due_...

Osamu espirò, a lungo e profondamente, e Atsumu fece lo stesso.

 _Uno_.

Ci fu un pop, un rumore che Atsumu non avrebbe sentito se non fosse che lo stava aspettando. Il nuovo silenziatore era costato un sacco di soldi, ma ne era valsa la pena.

Ci fu uno schizzo di sangue, di un vivido colore scarlatto. Spruzzò sul muro, schizzò a terra, prese il bordo della gonna di una passante. L'uomo cadde con un tonfo, prova del fatto che fosse morto ancora prima di accasciarsi a terra. Ci fu un silenzio teso, e il fantasma del sapore della polvere da sparo sulla lingua di Atsumu.

La donna urlò, e tutti si girarono per vedere cosa fosse successo, il caos che scoppiò era davvero magnifico.

“Hai visto che dannata precisione chirurgica?” chiese Osamu, in sottofondo si sentiva il fruscio dei suoi movimenti.

“Meglio del solito.”

“Stai zitto. Ho una mira migliore della tua, e lo sai.”

“Continua pure a mentirti.” Ci fu uno schiocco in sottofondo. “Ci vediamo tra venti minuti.”

L'auricolare produsse un click mentre Osamu chiudeva il collegamento. Atsumu lo tolse dall'orecchio per metterlo in tasca. Si tenne in prossimità della scena per osservare, e prendere nota mentalmente delle persone che stavano uscendo dal locale per vedere cosa fosse successo, e memorizzando le facce di chi sembrava più a disagio. Poteva essere utile in seguito. Il covo di giocatori d'azzardo non aveva l'approvazione da Kita, e Atsumu non aveva dubbi che sarebbe stato inviato nuovamente sul posto, per una ragione violenta o per l'altra, finché non avesse chiuso i battenti.

La polizia arrivò nel giro di poco, c'erano una dozzina di agenti. Delimitarono la scena, raggrupparono i testimoni in un gruppo lontano da dove si trovava il corpo, e provarono a calmare chi tra di loro era più isterico per lo shock. La ragazza con la gonna insanguinata era quella in peggior stato, aveva pianto così tanto che poi era svenuta e avevano dovuto assisterla finché non si era ripresa.

Atsumu ridacchiò tra sé.

Uno degli agenti lo notò. Mentre lo osservava, la perfezionata maschera professionale cambiò in qualcosa di più simile al disprezzo. “Miya.”

Atsumu si toccò la tempia con due dita, a mo' di saluto. “Agente. Bella serata, no?”

L'agente prese Atsumu per il braccio e lo strattonò via dal muro. “Tieni le mani dove posso vederle.”

Atsumu obbedì, tenendole all'altezza delle spalle e facendo un gran sorriso mentre l'agente gli apriva la giacca per perquisirlo. “Stasera ha voglia di mettermi le mani addosso, agente? Per strada, persino. Potrebbe almeno prima portarmi a casa sua.”

“Chiudi quella dannata bocca, Miya. Dov'è tuo fratello?”

“La mia è una grande famiglia, deve essere un po' più specifico.”

L'agente gli passò le mani intorno alla cintura e poi si abbassò per controllare le caviglie mentre Atsumu gli sorrideva dall'alto. “Sai esattamente di chi sto parlando.”

“Non so dove si trovino esattamente i miei fratelli,” disse Atsumu, mentre l'agente si alzava nuovamente in piedi guardandolo con disprezzo. “Potrebbero essere ovunque. Uno di loro si è trasferito a Wakayama qualche mese fa. Un altro sta a Nara da un po'.”

Una mano afferrò la camicia di Atsumu e lo sbatté sul muro. Il suo sorriso venne meno per un attimo, un primo sprazzo di fastidio bruciava attraverso il divertimento che stava provando. Aveva pianificato che qualcosa del genere potesse succedere, ed era pronto ad affrontarlo, ma non gli piaceva essere spintonato così, men che meno da un poliziotto.

“Sappiamo entrambi che hai un solo fratello,” disse l'agente. “Dove cazzo è?”

“Sa una cosa? Non ne sono sicuro ma penso si stia scopando qualcuno. Era quello che volevo fare anche io prima di diventare testimone di un omicidio. Ha altre domande oppure posso tornare ai miei programmi per la serata?”

“So che sei stato tu, Miya.”

“Davvero? E come? So di essere ben messo, ma non credo di essere in grado di lanciare a mani nude una pallottola, non così forte da aprire il cranio alla gente in quel modo. Ha appena visto che non ho pistole addosso. Posso andare ora?”

L'agente fece un mezzo passo indietro. Lo guardava come se, piuttosto che continuare a guardarlo, avrebbe preferito spezzargli il collo.

“Non può trattenermi,” disse Atsumu scrollando le spalle. “Sa di non poterlo fare.”

L'agente lo sapeva. Lo sapeva perché avevano avuto conversazioni come questa tante di quelle volte che Atsumu aveva ormai perso il conto. Atsumu sapeva benissimo di quante prove aveva bisogno la polizia per metterlo in cella, e l'agente sapeva che lui sapeva. Essere nel posto sbagliato e nel momento sbagliato non era abbastanza per poterlo arrestare, ed era risaputo che trattenere Miya per interrogarlo era una perdita di tempo per chiunque.

“Levati di torno,” disse l'agente, spingendo Atsumu. “Questa storia avrà delle conseguenze per voi. Tutti e due.” Se ne tornò dall'altro lato della strada e richiamò due degli altri agenti. Ci furono diversi gesti e sguardi chiaramente rivolti a lui. Da un momento all'altro li vide disperdersi. Si stavano muovendo per cercare Osamu. Non era un problema. Tanto non l'avrebbero trovato.

Atsumu se ne andò via agitando la mano compiaciuto in direzione degli agenti. Mani in tasca, in modo naturale, come farebbe chiunque. Sapeva che uno degli agenti lo avrebbe seguito, e nemmeno questo era un problema. Atsumu fermò un taxi dopo alcuni isolati, salì a bordo e mentre l'auto partiva rivolse il dito medio all'agente dal finestrino posteriore dell'auto.

Atsumu odiava la polizia, più di qualunque altra cosa, ma aveva imparato ad averci a che fare. Era stato un percorso fatto di tentativi ed errori, ed era stato in cella più di una volta quando era più giovane, spesso insieme a Osamu. Ma non erano mai stati dentro a lungo, grazie a Kita. Questo incontro era stato più semplice di altri. Anche se avessero raccolto abbastanza prove per confermare che era stato Osamu a sparare – cosa che non sarebbero riusciti a fare – in ogni caso l'agente con cui Atsumu aveva parlato non sarebbe stato in grado di provare quale dei due Miya aveva sbattuto su quel muro. Non gli aveva chiesto il nome, o un documento per identificarlo, e non aveva menzionato nemmeno il nome di Osamu mentre gli chiedeva di lui. Nessuno poteva dire con sicurezza che non era Osamu la persona lì presente, priva di armi e innocente.

Gli agenti avrebbero dovuto saperlo ormai.

“Mi lasci qui,” disse Atsumu qualche minuto dopo. Il tassista accostò, e Atsumu gli passò del denaro mentre scendeva dal veicolo. Camminò lungo la strada, controllò di non essere stato seguito da nessun poliziotto, e con nonchalance salì su una normale auto parcheggiata in fondo alla strada.  
Osamu gli rivolse un'occhiata, un gomito appoggiato sulla console centrale e una sigaretta tra le labbra. “Era ora.”

“Sono stato trattenuto,” disse Atsumu. Prese la sua pistola sotto il sedile e la infilò dietro i pantaloni. Non era il posto più sicuro e non la portava mai così quando poteva, ma se fosse stato bardato con una fondina sotto la giacca, sarebbe stato più sospetto per l'agente che lo aveva perquisito. “Fottuti poliziotti.”

Osamu mormorò mentre accendeva l'auto. Inspirò, buttò la sigaretta dal finestrino, ed espirò una nuvola di fumo dal naso. “Tutto a posto?”

“Bé, sì, sono qui no?”

“Sfortunatamente sì, cazzo.”

“Come no. Sentiresti la mia mancanza.” Atsumu fece scivolare il sedile il più indietro possibile e lo reclinò, mettendo un piede sul cruscotto perché sapeva benissimo che a Osamu dava fastidio. “Vuoi che guidi io?”

“Così puoi quasi ucciderci come l'ultima volta? No, grazie.”

“Fanculo, io guido benissimo.” Era una balla, ed entrambi lo sapevano. Nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto lasciar guidare Atsumu, per nessun motivo. La probabilità di morire durante il tragitto era uguale se non superiore a quella di arrivare salvi a destinazione.

A dire il vero, Osamu era solo poco meglio di lui, e lo provò facendo partire la macchina di fronte a un taxi in arrivo, tagliandogli la strada e ricevendo in risposta un sonoro e arrabbiato strombazzare di clacson. Rispose sporgendo la mano fuori dal finestrino per mandarlo a fanculo, e continuò a guidare.

L'unico motivo per cui Kita gli aveva affidato un'auto era perché così avrebbero avuto un posto sicuro dove tenere il fucile, che Osamu aveva messo nel bagagliaio dopo la sparatoria. Era riposto in una valigetta poco appariscente, ma se fossero saliti sul taxi sbagliato mentre se la portavano in giro, la polizia avrebbe avuto un'ottima ragione per arrestarli. Atsumu non era stato in manette negli ultimi due anni, e non voleva rovinare questo record.

Atsumu si accomodò con un sospiro e chiuse gli occhi per non dover essere testimone delle dubbie abilità di Osamu alla guida. “La prossima volta tocca a te, e non faremo a sasso carta e forbice.”

“Vedremo.”

Chiamarono Kita mentre stavano tornando a casa. Atsumu mise il suo telefono in vivavoce e lo tenne tra lui e il fratello, riepilogando il lavoro fatto, e mettendosi marcatamente in mostra per i suoi meriti. Osamu ogni tanto gli lanciava occhiatacce, finendo ogni volta oltre la linea bianca centrale della strada.

“E poi i poliziotti hanno detto – cazzo, 'Samu, guarda la strada – hanno detto che ci prenderanno, minacciandoci, tipo. Ovviamente sono cazzate, non hanno niente contro di noi.

È andato tutto liscio, senza intoppi.”

“Mi fa piacere,” disse Kita, la sua voce lenta e calma come sempre. “Grazie ad entrambi per il vostro lavoro.”

Atsumu si illuminò, Osamu gli rivolse un'occhiataccia e quasi finì addosso a un'auto parcheggiata.

“Ci vedremo domani, per discutere le prossime mosse,” disse Kita. In sottofondo c'era un rumore di metallo contro metallo che Atsumu sul momento non riuscì a definire. “Riposatevi.”

“Lo faremo,” disse Atsumu. “A domani, Kita-san.”

“Ciao, Kita-san,” disse Osamu.

Atsumu chiuse la chiamata e si accasciò nuovamente sul sedile, continuando a sorridere. “Lui pensa che io abbia fatto un ottimo lavoro.”

“Che strano. Mi sa che abbiamo ascoltato due conversazioni diverse.”

“Vaffanculo.”

Atsumu viveva nello stesso appartamento da quasi cinque anni. Lui e Osamu lo avevano preso in affitto insieme, perché per quanto si dessero sui nervi a vicenda molto spesso, non avevano mai vissuto separati e non avevano mai avuto motivo di apportare un cambiamento. Peraltro svolgevano la maggior parte dei loro lavori insieme, quindi era anche una questione di comodità. C'erano davvero poche persone in città che non avrebbero fatto domande vedendo Atsumu tornare a casa in piena notte, con i vestiti sporchi del sangue di qualcun altro.

Era successo solo un paio di volte, ma era una buona cosa avere un coinquilino che non avrebbe chiamato subito la polizia.

Avevano vissuto in quell'appartamento abbastanza a lungo perché Atsumu vi si sentisse sempre di più a suo agio. Poteva girarci a occhi chiusi, sapeva esattamente dove fossero tutti gli interruttori e le porte anche senza guardare. Era un posto sicuro, per qualcuno che raramente si sentiva al sicuro.

Quindi quando si svegliò nelle prime ore del mattino con il cuore che batteva nel petto come un animale in gabbia, si sentì immediatamente in stato di allerta.

Si mise seduto e trattenne il respiro per ascoltare.

Non sentì altro che silenzio.

Atsumu espirò dalla bocca, piano, fissando il nulla attraverso l'oscurità.

Non sapeva cosa l'avesse svegliato. Non pensava di aver sentito qualcosa, e la porta della sua stanza era ancora chiusa. Osamu non era entrato. Non lo avrebbe fatto comunque, nel bel mezzo della notte. Atsumu guardò di lato verso il telefono. Lo schermo era spento.

Forse stava navigando negli ultimi strascichi di un incubo che non riusciva a ricordare. Ogni tanto ne aveva, erano più frequenti di quanto volesse ammettere. Ma di solito si svegliava con urla che riecheggiavano nella sua testa e schizzi di sangue dietro alle palpebre. Stavolta era diverso. Non era stato un incubo, ma una sensazione.

Fece scivolare la mano sotto il cuscino e sentì il bacio freddo del metallo che riposava lì sotto.

Atsumu mantenne i suoi respiri lenti e costanti, nonostante il ritmo frenetico del suo cuore. Decise di alzarsi, controllare l'appartamento e rimettersi tranquillo per tornare a dormire.

Stava facendo scivolare uno dei piedi fuori dal materasso, quando si gelò di nuovo.

La maniglia della sua porta girò, scattò e tornò immobile.

Atsumu aveva il cuore in gola. Sentì la punta acida del panico e la ricacciò giù. Aveva fissato così tante volte la canna della pistola della morte, non avrebbe più dovuto aver paura di nulla ormai. La maggior parte delle volta non ne aveva.

Ma finire in una rissa con coltelli in mezzo alla strada era diverso da sentire qualcosa di sconosciuto che strisciava nell'oscurità.

La porta si mosse verso l'interno lentamente, in silenzio. Quando fu aperta a metà, ci fu un movimento, un'ombra a forma di uomo. Era troppo buio perché Atsumu potesse vederne il viso. Poteva essere chiunque. Poteva essere Osamu.

Atsumu alzò la sua pistola e sparò.

Ci fu un lampo, un colpo smorzato dal silenziatore, un rinculo sul palmo di Atsumu.

L'ombra cadde e Atsumu su buttò a terra, evitando giusto in tempo la pioggia di proiettili che crivellarono il suo letto.

Il tappeto sfregò contro i gomiti di Atsumu mentre si metteva in posizione per sparare dal pavimento, colpendo un'altra ombra e successivamente quella dietro ancora. Ci furono altri colpi poco distante, tutti silenziati, probabilmente non percepiti dai loro ignari vicini.

Il rumore più forte nell'appartamento lo fece Atsumu quando urlò con voce sfinita, “'Samu!”

Atsumu si mise in piedi e scattò. Evitò al buio i mobili e passò sopra il trio di corpi impilati all'entrata della sua camera.

La porta d'entrata era ancora aperta. Una silhouette si stagliava sulla soglia, Atsumu gli sparò passando, senza fermarsi. Sfrecciò dietro al divano, correndo nel corridoio, e scivolò fermandosi di fronte alla stanza di Osamu, dalla quale fuoriusciva della luce, abbastanza luminosa da farlo quasi sussultare.

Osamu sgranò gli occhi verso di lui da sopra la canna della sua pistola. C'erano tre corpi ammassati davanti alla sua porta.

“Merda,” disse Atsumu, senza fiato.

“Sì,” rispose Osamu. “Merda.”

Atsumu abbassò la sua pistola. Era calda contro la sua coscia. “Stai bene?”

“Sì. Tu?”

“A posto.” Atsumu ripercorse il tragitto fino alla porta di casa e passò sopra il corpo lì accasciato per guardare fuori. Il corridoio esterno era vuoto. Trascinò l'uomo morto nell'appartamento e chiuse la porta dietro di lui. Lasciò uno striscio di sangue sulla serratura di sicurezza mentre la chiudeva. Atsumu spinse con il piede la spalla del cadavere e lo girò. Non ne riconosceva il volto. “Chi cazzo sono questi qua?”

“Non so,” disse Osamu. Si mosse verso la stanza di Atsumu, come per controllare i corpi lì davanti. C'era qualcuno dietro di lui.

La pistola di Atsumu era già alzata, pronta per un perfetto colpo alla testa, prima di riconoscerlo. Sbuffò e fece cadere il braccio mentre Suna lo guardava impassibile.

“Che diavolo ci fai qui?” chiese Atsumu.

Suna alzò le spalle. Aveva addosso una maglietta che sembrava proprio una di quelle di Osamu.

“Osservo un tentativo di omicidio in piena notte, pare. Chi hai fatto incazzare stavolta?”

“Questa volta?” ripeté Atsumu, incredulo. “Nessuno ha mai cercato di farci fuori finora! Non così, per lo meno. Per strada è capitato, certo, ma così...” Guardò il corpo ai suoi piedi.

Se Atsumu non si fosse svegliato, ci sarebbe stato un cadavere crivellato di colpi nel suo letto. Il solo pensiero era come acqua ghiacciata in pieno volto.

“Non conosco nessuno di questi tizi,” disse Osamu, tornando tra loro. “Nessuno con cui abbiamo avuto a che fare in passato.”

“Che vogliono da noi, allora?” chiese Atsumu. Diede un calcio nelle costole all'uomo morto. Il corpo si mosse e tornò immobile. Una chiazza di sangue si stava allargando lentamente sul pavimento.

“Di sicuro volevano ammazzare te,” disse Suna, senza mezzi termini.

“Col cazzo. E _perché_ , poi?”

“Per te? Ci sono centinaia di ragioni.” Suna si girò verso Osamu. “Entrambi? Non saprei. Magari qualche altro gruppo yakuza sta alzando la cresta?”

“Questi non sono yakuza,” disse Osamu. “Non siamo codardi che fanno fuori la gente nel bel mezzo della notte.”

“Inarizaki non lo fa,” disse Suna. “Ma non puoi generalizzare.”

“Dobbiamo chiamare Kita-san.” Atsumu cercò il telefono che però, realizzò, non aveva in tasca. Passò sopra il corpo, ignorando il sangue sotto i suoi piedi. Pulire sarebbe stato un incubo.

“Forse dovremmo andarcene,” disse Osamu. “Magari ci stanno tenendo sotto controllo, per vedere se questi qui tornano indietro vivi. Metti che ne mandano altri?”

“Lascia pure che vengano,” disse Atsumu, mentre calciava fuori i corpi dall'entrata della sua stanza. “Possono morire tutti qui quei dannati.”

“Chiediamo scusa per il disturbo, Kita-san.”

Atsumu e Osamu si piegarono in identici inchini. Atsumu si accorse solo in quel momento che c'era uno schizzo di sangue secco sul fondo dei suoi pantaloni della tuta. Sperò che Kita non l'avesse notato.

“Non c'è bisogno di chiedere scusa. Entrate.”

Ad Atsumu sembrava quasi di mettere piede in un tempio mentre passava l'ingresso della casa di Kita. Era già stato lì, ma in rare e selezionate occasioni. Mai nel bel mezzo della notte, con addosso il suo pigiama spiegazzato e con i capelli per aria.

“Grazie per averli portati qui, Aran,” disse Kita. Ojirou inchinò la testa e tornò verso l'auto, dove Suna stava aspettando.

“Potevamo venire da soli,” disse Atsumu. “Non serviva un bodyguard.”

Osamu gli diede una gomitata. “Grazie per il riguardo, Kita-san.”

“Se qualcuno è così audace da attaccarvi in quel modo, probabilmente vi stavano ancora tenendo d'occhio,” disse Kita. Fece loro cenno di addentrarsi ancora e fece loro strada attraverso la casa. Era tutto molto tradizionale, dal kotatsu intorno al quale si sedettero nella stanza principale, al tatami sotto i piedi di Atsumu, mentre Kita mostrava loro la stanza degli ospiti. Atsumu era sollevato al pensiero di essersi tolto i calzini sporchi di sangue prima che Ojirou li scortasse fuori dal loro appartamento. “I futon sono qui, nell'angolo. Prendetevi qualche ora di riposo. Se anche qualcuno vi stesse seguendo, qui siete al sicuro.”

Non lo disse come una minaccia, ma non ne aveva bisogno. Se anche qualcuno fosse stato tanto stupido da introdursi nell'appartamento dei Miya in piena notte, nessun essere con mezzo neurone avrebbe mai corso il rischio di mettere piede nella proprietà di Kita. Tutti conoscevano Kita Shinsuke, e nonostante fosse un uomo molto rispettato, gentile e compassato, avrebbe potuto fare a pezzi una persona senza battere ciglio.

“Grazie, Kita-san,” disse Osamu.

“Sì, grazie,” aggiunse Atsumu.

“Non c'è problema. Ce ne occuperemo domattina.” Kita uscì dalla stanza e chiuse la porta.

Atsumu e Osamu rimasero in piedi, l'uno vicino all'altro, espirando nello stesso momento.

“Bé, che schifo,” disse Osamu.

“Parla per te. Ho sempre voluto rimanere a dormire in casa di Kita-san.”

Osamu gli diede una spallata. “Nel suo letto, vorrai dire.” Andò a prendere i futon, e ne lanciò uno ad Atsumu prima di srotolare il suo. “Parlavo del modo in cui siamo quasi morti.”

“Oh. Sì, quello fa schifo.”

“Che ne pensi?”

“Non ne ho idea. Non abbiamo neanche ammazzato tanta gente negli ultimi tempi. Meno del solito.”

Osamu rispose con un leggero verso di assenso. Sistemò bene il suo futon e ci si buttò sopra, allungandosi con un sospiro. “Spegni la luce.”

Atsumu girò gli occhi al cielo, e srotolò il suo futon prima di fare quello che Osamu aveva chiesto. La stanza non era molto buia, nemmeno senza la luce. A differenza del loro appartamento, la casa di Kita era nella periferia della città, abbastanza lontana da avere la luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra, invece di quella artificiale delle strade.

Ad Atsumu non era piaciuta, all'inizio. Non pensava che vivere qui da solo fosse sicuro per Kita, in un posto dove qualcuno si sarebbe potuto introdurre per attaccarlo nello stesso modo in cui quella gente era entrata nell'appartamento dei Miya.

Poi però aveva capito di cosa era capace Kita, e non se ne era più preoccupato.

Cadde il silenzio tra di loro. Atsumu fissava il soffitto, senza un briciolo di sonno. Diede un'occhiata a Osamu per scoprire che anche lui stava facendo la stessa cosa.

“Quindi,” disse Atsumu. “Vogliamo parlare del perché Suna stesse dormendo nella tua stanza?”

“Non molto.”

“Era tua la maglietta che aveva addosso?”

“Non lo so. Non ci ho fatto caso.”

“Sono tuo fratello, 'Samu. Se vai a letto con qualcuno dell'Inarizaki, dovrei essere la prima persona a cui lo dici.”

“Sei l'ultima persona a cui direi praticamente ogni cosa.” Osamu si girò sul lato, dando la schiena ad Atsumu.

“Notte.”

“Ed è così che dovrei scoprire che ti piacciono gli uomini? Dopo tutti questi anni in cui hai rotto le palle a me?”

“Non è perché ti piacciono gli uomini, è che hai gusti di merda. Ho visto i tizi con cui uscivi.”

“E tu scegli _Suna_?”

“ _Notte_.”

Atsumu sbuffò e si girò dall'altra parte anche lui. Si mise a fissare il muro invece che il soffitto. Pensare a Osamu che se la faceva di nascosto con Suna era una distrazione non da poco, ma passata questa, i suoi pensieri andavano a un paio d'ore prima, quando aveva sparato per salvare la sua stessa vita sul pavimento della sua camera da letto.

Non gli era mai capitato nulla di simile a loro, come non era mai accaduto ai membri di Inarizaki in generale. Hyogo, in sostanza, apparteneva a loro. Nessuno lo metteva più in dubbio ormai, salvo qualche interferenza occasionale da parte della polizia.

E gli uomini che avevano cercato di ucciderli non erano sicuramente della polizia.

Atsumu si mise più comodo e chiuse gli occhi. Provò a non pensarci. Non sarebbe servito a niente, non quella notte. Se ne sarebbero occupati al mattino. Lo aveva detto Kita, e lui aveva sempre ragione.

Atsumu sui concentrò sul presente; la texture del futon di Kita sul suo avambraccio, la luce morbida della luna che splendeva oltre le sue palpebre, quella sensazione di serenità che veniva con l'esistere nello spazio di Kita. C'era un leggero profumo di incenso, come se fosse stato bruciato ore prima e l'odore fosse quasi del tutto svanito.

Atsumu non sapeva cosa fosse successo quella notte, e non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo il giorno dopo. Ma sapeva che finché si trovava in questo posto, era al sicuro.

A un certo punto si addormentò, e per fortuna non sognò nulla.

Atsumu si svegliò lentamente, senza l'urgenza che aveva sentito solo poco dopo mezzanotte, quando uno sprazzo di consapevolezza gli aveva salvato la vita. Si sedette, un po' intontito, e si passò la mano sulla faccia. Osamu stava ancora dormendo, i suoi respiri calmi e pesanti. Atsumu era tentato di svegliarlo a calci, e probabilmente in una qualsiasi altra occasione lo avrebbe fatto. Invece si alzò in silenzio e uscì di nascosto dalla stanza, lasciando a suo fratello un po' più di tempo per dormire, prima che fosse necessario mettersi a pensare a cosa era accaduto la notte precedente.

Atsumu non era stato nella casa di Kita abbastanza spesso da sapere dove lo avrebbe potuto trovare, ma un rumore lento e metodico gli diede un indizio. Era un rumore familiare, e solo dopo averlo inseguito lungo il corridoio, Atsumu si rese conto che era lo stesso suono di metallo su metallo che aveva sentito in sottofondo al telefono dopo il loro lavoro. Non sapeva cosa fosse in quel momento, ma ora sì.

Kita era seduto sulle ginocchia al centro della stanza. Il bordo dello yukata poggiava sul tatami. Teneva in mano una spada, la lama luccicava ad ogni passata sulla pietra. C'era qualcosa di confortante in questo rumore, un lungo e lento scorrere metallico.

Atsumu a volte usava coltelli, ma la sua arma preferita era la pistola, come per molti membri di Inarizaki. Nessuno ormai usava più le spade. Era una tradizione andata in disuso molti anni fa, ben prima dell'era di Kita.

Ma se c'era qualcosa che Kita amava, era la tradizione.

“Buongiorno, Atsumu.” Kita non alzò lo sguardo.

“'ngiorno, Kita-san.”

“Spero tu abbia dormito bene.”

“Sì, grazie.”

“Puoi entrare.”

Atsumu esitò. Sebbene invitato, pareva sbagliato entrare così tanto nello spazio di Kita. Atsumu aveva sempre mantenuto le distanze, per rispetto.

Entrò silenziosamente nella stanza e si inginocchiò vicino all'orlo del tatami. Ad Atsumu sembrava di inginocchiarsi in un santuario.

“Ho chiesto in giro, riguardo a ieri,” disse Kita. La frase fu puntualizzata da un lungo, elegante _snick_. “Nessuno sa nulla, oppure rifiutano di fornire informazioni. Sto aspettando risposta da altri, ma dubito sappiano qualcosa in più. Potrebbe volerci del tempo.”

“Va bene.”

“Non posso garantire per la vostra incolumità, finché non so qualcosa in più,” disse Kita. _Snick_. “Vi consiglio di rimanere qui per un giorno o due, mentre noi continuiamo a cercare.”

Ci fu del movimento dietro Atsumu. Non si girò, non ce n'era bisogno. Osamu lo aveva raggiunto, e si era inginocchiato a poca distanza da lui.

“Dovremmo tornare all'appartamento almeno una volta,” disse Osamu. La sua voce era appesantita dal sonno, ma parlava in modo tranquillo, quasi con venerazione. Doveva aver percepito l'atmosfera di devozione tanto quanto Atsumu. “Non ci siamo portati niente andando via. Solo le nostre pistole.”

 _Snick_. “Non vi serve nulla. Mi prenderò cura di voi finché non sistemiamo questa faccenda.”

Atsumu abbassò la testa. Vicino a lui, Osamu fece lo stesso. “Grazie, Kita-san.”

“Non c'è bisogno che mi ringraziate. Come vostro Kumicho, è il mio dovere.”

“Nah,” disse Atsumu. “È il contrario. È il nostro dovere prenderci cura di Lei, Kita-san.”

Kita sorrise; non con le labbra, ma con un leggero ammorbidirsi dello sguardo. “Suppongo siano vere entrambe le cose.” Diede alla spada un'ultima passata sulla pietra e si sedette, girando la lama sotto la luce e giudicandone il taglio. Apparentemente soddisfatto, si alzò con una grazia impressionante e la ripose sul muro, incrociata con un'altra spada identica. “Potrete darmi maggiori dettagli finita la colazione.”

Lasciò la stanza. Atsumu si stava alzando a sua volta per fare lo stesso, ma Osamu lo tirò giù con forza e si alzò per essere lui il primo a seguire Kita. Atsumu si lasciò quasi uscire una maledizione dai denti, ma la trattenne. Sembrava sbagliato dire cose di quel genere lì, nella santità della casa di Kita.

Andava bene. Avrebbe avuto molto da dire a Osamu non appena se ne fossero andati.


	2. Chapter 2

Atsumu pensava sarebbero rimasti a casa di Kita per un'altra notte, al massimo due.

Tre giorni dopo, non sapevano ancora chi li volesse morti.

“Magari era solo una rapina andata male,” disse Osamu per la diciottesima volta. Era disteso nella veranda sul retro della casa di Kita, il volto all'ombra dell'alto e sottile albero che cresceva al centro del piccolo giardino.

Atsumu si sedette vicino, la spina dorsale aderente al muro, lo sguardo perso mentre fissava il nulla. “Con armi come quelle? I criminali di strada normali non hanno accesso a quella forza di fuoco.”

“E che altro potrebbe essere, allora? Non erano yakuza o li avremmo già scovati, Kita ha contatti ovunque.”

“Non so.” Atsumu lo aveva detto almeno un centinaio di volte nelle ultime settantadue ore. Aveva anche la sensazione che lo avrebbe detto un mucchio di altre volte. “Forse non lo sapremo mai. Dovremmo tornare a casa. Magari ci preoccupiamo per niente.”

“Siamo quasi morti, 'Tsumu.”

“Sì, ma non è successo.”

Osamu sospirò e chiuse gli occhi al bagliore del sole che si spostava. “Odio ammetterlo, ma... forse hai ragione.”

“Certo che ho ragione. Ho sempre ragione.”

“Questa è la balla più grossa che tu abbia mai detto.” Osamu si mise seduto e si tolse i capelli dal volto. Indossava la stessa tuta e la stessa maglietta di quando erano arrivati, ma fresche di bucato, grazie a Kita. “Cosa pensi di fare, allora? Di tornare alla nostra vita normale e fare finta che non sia successo nulla?”

“Immagino di sì. Che altro dovremmo fare? Non possiamo guardarci alle spalle per sempre.”

Osamu mugugnò. “Sì. Potrebbero mandare qualcun altro, però. Mi piacerebbe sapere che hai fatto di male, stavolta.”

“Stai zitto, non ho fatto un cazzo di niente. Sei stato sicuramente _tu_ a sbagliare.”

Osamu gli diede un calcio al ginocchio, ma senza forza. “Magari hai assoldato tu qualcuno che cercasse di ucciderci, per avere la scusa di stare a casa di Kita-san.”

Atsumu gli diede un calcio di risposta, più forte. “Fanculo.”

Osamu rise di naso, ma poi si fece serio. “Pensi ci lascerà andare, se prima non sa chi è stato a ordinare di farci fuori?”

“Non penso abbia scelta. Non è che possiamo stare qui per sempre.”

“Sapete entrambi che siete liberi di andare quando volete.” La voce di Kita era bassa e calma come sempre, eppure Atsumu saltò come se avesse preso la scossa. “Non vi sto trattenendo qui contro la vostra volontà. È solo una misura precauzionale.”

“Kita-san.” Atsumu si alzò in piedi. Si stava chiedendo quanto avesse sentito Kita della loro conversazione. Sperava non avesse sentito tutto. “Stavamo solo... parlando. Non è che non apprezziamo di poter stare qui. Ne siamo grati.”

“Lo so, Atsumu. Lo capisco.” Kita entrò nella veranda e appoggiò le mani sulla ringhiera. Era vestito bene, in un completo grigio chiaro ben sagomato. Era uscito per un qualche affare di cui non aveva parlato con loro due. “Dovrei aver già scoperto chi è stato. Vi chiedo scusa per non esserci ancora riuscito.”

Atsumu e Osamu parlarono nello stesso momento.

“Kita-san, non...”

“Non è colpa...”

Rimangiarono le parole, e scambiarono uno sguardo con cui si zittirono a vicenda.

“Potete decidere da soli cosa fare,” disse Kita. Il sole brillava forte sul suo viso, ma lui era impassibile. “Continuerò a cercare. Se volete rimanere qui, potete farlo. Se non volete, non vi fermerò.”

“Pensa troverà qualcosa?” disse Atsumu, a bassa voce. Pensava di sapere già la risposta, e non moriva dalla voglia di sentirla da Kita, ma doveva chiedere.

“Non lo so.” Kita non usava queste parole molto spesso. “Farò del mio meglio. È tutto quello che posso promettervi.”

Osamu assunse un'espressione corrucciata, immagine speculare di Atsumu. “È tutto quello che potremmo chiedere, Kita-san.”

Ci fu silenzio, un canto di uccelli poco lontano. Atsumu disse, “Dobbiamo tornare a casa. Staremo attenti per un po', ma non possiamo rimanere qui per sempre. Se vogliono riprovarci, facciano pure. Ce la caveremo.”

Il volto di Kita fece quella cosa, di sorridere senza sorridere. “So che lo farete.”

Kita aveva mandato qualcuno nel loro appartamento per occuparsi dei corpi, ma non era stato fatto nulla per le macchie di sangue.

“Cazzo, che schifo,” disse Atsumu, un'ora e mezza dopo aver iniziato a pulire. “Questa parte è anche peggio che avere qualcuno che ti spara, vorrei riportarli in vita solo per ammazzarli di nuovo.”

“Così avremmo il doppio del sangue da pulire,” disse Osamu. Stava facendo una pausa – di nuovo – appoggiato al piano della cucina, e stava guardando Atsumu che grattava via sangue secco dal pavimento di legno davanti alla porta. “Mi pare controproducente.”

“Sta' zitto, 'Samu.”

Osamu scrollò le spalle e sorseggiò la sua soda.

Avevano fatto del loro meglio, ma non era perfetto. Il salotto e il corridoio erano a posto, ma il pavimento della camera di Atsumu era una causa persa. La moquette si era inzuppata di sangue come una spugna. Era infeltrita e incrostata, Atsumu avrebbe dovuto tirare via tutto e metterne una nuova. La cosa peggiore era che lo avrebbe dovuto fare da solo; non poteva certo ingaggiare qualcuno sostituirla senza che venisse messa di mezzo la polizia.

Osamu andò a letto per primo, come sempre. Atsumu rimase alzato ancora un po' davanti alla TV, ma senza guardarla veramente. Non riusciva nemmeno a sentirla. Era troppo impegnato ad ascoltare possibili rumori provenienti dal corridoio davanti alla porta d'entrata, aspettando un rumore di passi o un tentativo di scassinare la nuova serratura di sicurezza che avevano installato due ore prima. La sua pistola era vicino a lui sul divano, carica e pronta a sparare. Sperava di non averne bisogno.

Era stanco, ma l'idea di dormire non gli andava. Ogni volta che aveva pensato di andare a letto, gli era venuto in mente il ricordo di quando si era svegliato per il lento girare della maniglia, e l'ombra che si intrufola nella sua stanza.

Miya Atsumu non era un codardo. Gli piaceva proclamare, spesso e in modo che tutti sentissero, che non aveva paura di niente.

Eppure, dopo aver controllato la porta d'entrata e la serratura per la terza volta, si diresse verso la sua stanza, e ci si fermò davanti. Appoggiò la canna della pistola lentamente contro la sua coscia, pensando, indeciso. Si diresse nell'altra direzione, esitò e bussò piano alla porta della camera di Osamu.

Ci fu una pausa prima che Osamu dicesse, “Cosa?”

Atsumu aprì la porta e guardò dentro. La luce era spenta, ma quella proveniente dal corridoio era sufficiente per vedere che Osamu non era nel suo letto. Aprì meglio la porta e lo trovò sul pavimento, tra il letto e il muro in fondo. “Che cazzo fai?”

“Dormo, non si vede?”

Ad Atsumu vennero in mente almeno una dozzina di commenti sarcastici, ma non ne disse neanche uno. Spense la luce del corridoio ed entrò nella camera di Osamu, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui. Osamu aveva fatto un nido di coperte, in assenza di un futon. Si spostò per fare spazio quando vide Atsumu avvicinarsi.

“Hai un cuscino in più?”

“Sul letto. Non sbavarci sopra.”

“Non sono io quello che sbava.” Atsumu si mise il più comodo possibile, considerato che si trovava su un pavimento e non sul suo letto, due stanze più in là. Si distese sulla schiena e guardò il soffitto scuro della stanza di Osamu. “Pensi torneranno stanotte?”

“No.” Sembrava sicuro di quello che diceva.

Non ci sarebbe stato motivo quindi di dormire sul pavimento.

“Sì, hai ragione,” disse Atsumu. Afferrò la coperta di Osamu e se la buttò addosso. Ripose la sua pistola sotto il cuscino, a portata di mano, e si accomodò.

Rimasero così tutta la notte, e quando si svegliò la mattina dopo senza nessuna ferita da proiettile addosso, Atsumu pensò che era stata la miglior dormita che si era fatto da un pezzo.

La loro routine tornò alla normalità nel giro di un paio di giorni. Svolgevano le loro commissioni per conto di Kita, commissioni che consistevano principalmente nel raccogliere denaro. Si fermavano a mangiare alle loro solite bancarelle, come sempre. L'unica differenza era una leggera tensione nell'aria, tangibile solo per loro due.

Atsumu la sentiva, ma la vedeva anche nelle spalle di Osamu mentre erano nel loro appartamento, nel suo serrare la mandibola mentre uscivano. Era più irrequieto del solito, il suo sguardo guizzava costantemente da una parte all'altra mentre camminavano per strada. Atsumu voleva urlargli di smetterla, ma non poteva. Sapeva che stava facendo anche lui la stessa cosa.

Non era spaventato, non esattamente almeno, e dubitava che anche Osamu lo fosse. Era un nuovo tipo di consapevolezza più che una paura, un promemoria del fatto che non erano invincibili. Ad Atsumu quel promemoria non piaceva. Preferiva vivere comportandosi come se non fosse mai dovuto morire, ma era difficile pensarla a quel modo dopo aver visto la morte in faccia mentre era in pigiama.

Aveva vinto. Era questa la cosa importante, alla fin fine. Aveva vinto lui, e aveva vinto Osamu, e se fosse successo di nuovo, avrebbero vinto di nuovo.

Invincibile. Atsumu se lo ripeté e provò a crederci.

“Ehi, ti va di fermarci per dei mochi?” chiese Osamu, mentre uscivano dall'ufficio di un usuraio con in mano un sacchetto di carta marrone che sembrava proprio contenere una grossa mazzetta di denaro. “Offri tu.”

“Eh no, li ho comprati io l'altra volta. Tocca a te.”

“Vuoi fare sasso carta e forbice?”

“No! È il tuo turno, perché dovrei farlo?”

Osamu si fermò all'angolo e si girò solenne verso di lui. Alzò il pugno, Atsumu mise il broncio e tentò di resistere, ma non ci riuscì.

Cinque minuti dopo Atsumu stava sborsando un bel po' di soldi per una selezione assurda di mochi, lamentandosi di suo fratello, tirchio e pure disonesto.

Osamu, con la bocca piena, non sembrava offeso dagli insulti.

“Strozzatici con quelli,” disse Atsumu, mentre si stavano dirigendo verso una rivendita di auto diverse strade più in là.

Osamu gli rispose qualcosa ma aveva la bocca troppo impastata dai mochi attaccati ai denti, Atsumu non capì. In ogni caso, girò gli occhi al cielo, perché dal tono era evidente che fosse qualcosa di fastidioso.

“Chissà che cacchio ho fatto di male nella mia vita precedente per finire con te,” disse Atsumu, mentre si mischiavano con la folla al passaggio pedonale. “Dovevo proprio essere una persona di merda.”

Osamu biascicò qualcos'altro, e Atsumu non aveva bisogno di sentire le parole, perché sapeva esattamente cosa gli aveva detto.

“Ah sì?” sbottò Atsumu. “E cosa dovrebbe dire questo di te, allora, che sei finito con me? Sicuramente eri feccia. Lo sei ancora, perdente.”

Finalmente Osamu inghiottì il boccone. “Gli dei sanno che sono l'unico in grado di reggere le tue cazzate senza ammazzarti. Verrò premiato nella mia prossima vita, per averti sopportato.”

Atsumu gli diede uno spintone. “Ti auguro di diventare una pigna nella prossima volta, coglione.”

“Spero tu sia una formica, così potrò schiacciarti quando cadrò dall'albero.”

Atsumu tentò di spintonarlo di nuovo, ma Osamu lo anticipò. Fece un passo indietro per evitarlo, e diede una spinta ad Atsumu. Perse l'equilibrio, si riprese e si girò per sputare qualche altro insulto.

L'acido gli inondò la lingua quando vide l'espressione di Osamu, i suoi occhi di solito socchiusi ora spalancati, la bocca semi aperta, fisso su qualcosa oltre alla sua spalla. Atsumu non fece in tempo a girarsi.

Osamu gli si buttò addosso, spingendolo verso la fila di macchine parcheggiate sulla strada. Ci fu uno scoppio di colpi di arma da fuoco, proprio mentre Atsumu cadeva a terra. La strada esplose in isteria. Urla ruppero l'aria e la gente incominciò a correre come prede durante la caccia. Il sapore del panico era intenso sulla lingua di Atsumu, spesso come il sangue.

Osamu cadde accanto a lui con un tonfo, e il suono che usciva dai suoi denti era di dolore.

Atsumu si rimise subito sui piedi, stando basso prese Osamu e lo trascinò verso il paraurti dell'auto più vicina. Controllò sopra la spalla e ci fu un altro sparo, un proiettile sibilò vicino al suo orecchio. Intravide due uomini, entrambi armati, entrambi stavano puntando verso di lui.

Atsumu cadde sulle ginocchia, prese la sua pistola con una mano e strattonò Osamu con l'altra.

“'Samu. Ehi. Siediti, dobbiamo aprirci una via d'uscita con i proiettili.”

Osamu emise un altro suono, sommesso. Aprì gli occhi sbattendo le palpebre e poi li richiuse. Si stava tenendo la spalla con la mano e il sangue scorreva tra le due sita.

Atsumu aveva visto sparare ad altre persone, ma mai a Osamu. Mai a suo fratello.

Si accovacciò, appoggiò la mano armata sopra il cofano dell'auto che stavano usando per farsi scudo dai proiettili, e sparò una mezza dozzina di colpi.

Non colpì gli obiettivi; le sue mani tremavano troppo.

I cecchini risposero al fuoco e Atsumu si rimise giù, stando curvo sopra Osamu.

“'Samu. Andrò tutto bene.” Doveva andare tutto bene. Non c'erano altre opzioni. “Smettila di fare tante storie e siediti.”

Osamu rantolò e sibilò un teso “Fanculo.”

Atsumu afferrò il polpaccio di Osamu e lo strinse. “Tira fuori la pistola. Ce ne sono due. Cercheranno di prenderci da entrambi i lati.”

Atsumu si alzò abbastanza da controllare sopra il cofano e scoprì che stavano facendo proprio quello che aveva detto. Sparò due volte per farli arretrare, anche solo per un minuto.

Osamu alzò le spalle, provò a muoversi, e Atsumu lo prese per il gomito per aiutarlo. Osamu si sedette contro il lato dell'auto, stringendosi sempre la spalla, il sangue che gli inzaccherava la mano e la manica. Frugò nella giacca con l'altra mano, cercando goffamente la pistola.

“Uno è a terra.” La voce non era familiare, quasi incomprensibile a causa del fischio nelle orecchie di Atsumu e del caos generale nella strada. “Era quello giusto?”

“Non lo so, sono identici.” Ecco l'altra voce. Osamu si tenne la pistola vicino al petto. Stava tremando così tanto da renderla praticamente inutile. “Dovremmo farli fuori entrambi, per essere sicuri. Si incazzerebbe se sbagliassimo.”

“Figli di puttana.” Atsumu ringhiò le parole e fece un respiro profondo per calmare il tremore delle sue mani. Non poteva andare nel panico ora, per quanto forte fosse la tentazione, per quanto vedere Osamu debole e sanguinante stesse avendo un brutto effetto su di lui. Poteva meglio di così. Doveva rimanere tutto d'un pezzo.

Miya Atsumu non sarebbe morto in una sporca strada di Hyogo, e Miya Osamu non era proprio destinato a morire, se suo fratello avesse avuto voce in capitolo.

Atsumu sparò un altro colpo di avvertimento sopra il cofano e si rimise immediatamente giù quando arrivarono spari in risposta. Si mise sullo stomaco e allungò le braccia di fronte a lui. I cecchini erano a diversi metri di distanza; abbastanza vicini da permettergli di mirare bene alle loro rotule da dietro l'auto.

Fece un respiro, lo trattenne, si morse l'interno della guancia per cercare di trattenere il tremito delle sue dita. Sentì il sapore del suo sangue, e si riprese.

Il primo colpo non andò a segno.

Il secondo colpì in pieno.

Un uomo gridò. Atsumu sparò di nuovo, ma la pistola non aveva più colpi. Si tirò su, strappò la pistola dalla debole presa di Osamu, e si lanciò sopra il cofano dell'auto. Ci furono dei colpi, ma solo un set, ed erano stati ritardati dalla sorpresa. Atsumu cadde a terra, si girò sulla spalla e tirò su su un ginocchio, e sparò alla cieca. I primi proiettili andarono a vuoto, ma erano abbastanza vicini all'obiettivo da farlo sussultare. Atsumu poté prendere bene la mira, e il colpo successivo fu perfetto. L'uomo cadde mentre un proiettile gli perforava la gola.

Quello con la rotula distrutta era crollato a terra. Si stava mettendo seduto mentre Atsumu gli si avvicinava, e stava cercando di prendere la pistola. Atsumu gliela calciò via di mano e puntò la canna della sua pistola sulla fronte dell'uomo.

“Chi cazzo,” ringhiò Atsumu, il dito stretto contro il grilletto, “ci vuole morti?”

Ricevette in risposta uno sguardo vacuo, occhi pieni di terrore e bocca tremante.

Atsumu premette più forte la pistola. “Dimmelo, o finirai all'altro mondo.”

La voce dell'uomo era tremante e debole. “Mi ucciderai comunque. Gli yakuza uccidono tutti.”

C'era una sirena in lontananza. Dopo una cosa del genere, la polizia si sarebbe fiondata sul posto, nella speranza di prendere i colpevoli con le mani nel sacco. Per una volta non era stato Atsumu a istigare, ma a loro non sarebbe importato. Stavolta lo avrebbero arrestato, e neanche Kita sarebbe riuscito a tirarlo fuori di galera dopo questa storia.

Avrebbe potuto trascinare via l'uomo e trovare un posto dove nascondersi finché la caccia all'uomo non fosse terminata. Avrebbero potuto tirargli fuori delle informazioni, avendo più tempo.

Ma non poteva trascinare via quest'uomo e Osamu allo stesso tempo, non aveva scelta.

Il sangue spruzzò dalla nuca dell'uomo e dipinse il cemento. Atsumu ripose la pistola nella fondina mentre correva verso l'auto, scivolando intorno al cofano e mettendosi in ginocchio accanto a Osamu.

“Forza, dobbiamo andarcene prima che arrivi la polizia. Riesci a camminare o ti devo portare?”

“Aiutami.”

Atsumu afferrò Osamu sotto l'ascella e lo tirò su in piedi. Non era stabile, ma stava in piedi da solo. Stava ancora sanguinando, la manica era rossa fino a quasi il gomito.

“Il bar in fondo all'isolato,” disse Atsumu, piegandosi per prendere la sua pistola a terra. “Kita-san ha un accordo con loro. Ci lasceranno nasconderci finché non è sicuro.”

Osamu partì in quella direzione, barcollando. Atsumu era lì con lui, tenendolo su, sostenendo parte del suo peso mentre si incamminavano per la strada. Era vuota, tutti i passanti si erano messi al riparo.

“Chiameremo Kita-san appena saremo all'interno,” disse Atsumu, accelerando mentre le sirene si avvicinavano. “Manderà qualcuno che si occupi della tua ferita. Starai bene.” Atsumu tenne su Osamu che stava vacillando. Ripeté, più a se stesso che a Osamu, “Starai bene.”

Non era stata una bella giornata per Atsumu.

Che qualcuno gli sparasse per strada era una cosa. Poteva farsene una ragione.

Vedere qualcuno sparare una pallottola nella spalla di suo fratello era una cosa totalmente diversa.

“Ci siamo quasi,” disse Oomimi, mentre la pinza entrava ancora di un millimetro dentro la ferita aperta di Osamu. Osamu urlò, per quanto poteva, intorno alla cintura di pelle che stringeva tra i denti.

Atsumu non era mai stato di stomaco debole, ma pensò che se la cosa fosse andata avanti ancora per molto, avrebbe vomitato, o sarebbe svenuto, o _qualcosa_.

“Ren, ti prego,” disse, stringendo la mano di Osamu in modo che la sua non venisse distrutta dalla forza bruta della presa di suo fratello.

“Sto facendo del mio meglio. Osamu, stai fermo.”

Osamu disse qualcosa ad alta voce, probabilmente insulti, con parole incomprensibili.

“Vorrei proprio vedere come staresti fermo tu se ci fosse qualcuno che ti scava nella tua cazzo di spalla,” ringhiò Atsumu, visto che Osamu non poteva. “Che cazz-”

“Preso,” disse Oomimi, perfettamente calmo nonostante la tensione nell'aria. Ritrasse piano la pinza, e e Atsumu intravide il metallo coperto di sangue.

Osamu urlò di nuovo.

Atsumu premette il petto di Osamu, tenendolo fermo, mentre il proiettile tutto accartocciato emergeva sputando fuori altro sangue. Atsumu sentì la bile che gli risaliva la gola.

Osamu sprofondò all'indietro ansimando, come se tutte le sue forze fossero state rimosse dal suo corpo insieme al proiettile. Era bianco come un cencio. Il sudore gli scorreva sul viso a fiotti. Sputò la cintura, la pelle portava i segni dei suoi denti.

“Cazzo,” disse Osamu, con la voce roca. “Merda. Era meglio se mi ammazzavano.”

“Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, 'Samu.” Atsumu gli strinse la mano un'altra volta prima di tirare via la sua. Era intorpidita. “Starai bene.”

“Ora devo solo mettere i punti,” disse Oomimi, cercando nella borsa che si era portato via. I suoi guanti erano coperti di sangue.

“Ci vorrà solo un minuto.”

“Non mettermi più le mani addosso,” disse Osamu. “Basta così.”

“Se la lasciamo così, peggiorerà.”

“Non me ne frega niente. Basta.”

“Deve farlo, 'Samu,” disse Atsumu, anche se pure lui non ne poteva più. Era sicuro che avrebbe vomitato. Era solo questione di quando, e di se sarebbe riuscito ad aspettare che fosse finito tutto, così Osamu non lo avrebbe saputo. “Non sarà così terribile.”

Oomimi tirò fuori un ago lungo e curvo.

“Con il cazzo.” Osamu cercò di sedersi. Atsumu era pronto a trattenerlo, ma non ce ne fu bisogno. Osamu ricadde all'indietro sul tavolo per la debolezza, il petto madido di sudore. Atsumu si chiese quanto sangue avesse perso, e quanto sangue una persona potesse perdere. Perfino le labbra di Osamu erano pallide.

“Ehi, Ren?” chiese Atsumu. “È a posto, vero? Nel senso... starà bene?”

“Dovrebbe,” disse Oomimi, mentre srotolava del filo nero da un rocchetto. “Non sono un medico, ma...”

“E allora perché cazzo Kita ha mandato te?” sputò Osamu, vagamente aggressivo.

Oomimi, sempre paziente, continuò, “Non sono un medico, ma ho fatto questa cosa abbastanza spesso da avere un'idea. Sarà impossibilitato a muoversi per un po', ma dovrebbe riprendersi senza problemi. Sarà una brutta cicatrice, però. Non sono molto bravo a mettere i punti.”

Osamu emise un rantolo, basso e debole.

“Mi dispiace, non sono riuscito a portare con me gli antidolorifici.” Oomimi disse così, per la terza volta da quando era arrivato, mentre preparava l'ago curvo e si spostava sopra la ferita. “Cercherò di essere veloce.”

Atsumu rimise la cintura in bocca a Osamu e la tenne giù. Le dita di Osamu fremettero debolmente, e Atsumu riprese la mano nella sua. “È quasi finita,” disse, sia a Osamu che a se stesso. “Quasi finita”.

Osamu fece un verso basso di dolore e chiuse gli occhi mentre Oomimi cominciava a dargli i punti.

Erano passate ore quando si ritrovarono di nuovo a casa di Kita.

Atsumu non riusciva a ricordare di essere mai stato così stanco nella sua vita, e se era stata dura per lui, non poteva immaginare come potesse sentirsi Osamu.

Erano coperti di sangue secco e di sudore mentre entravano nella dimora di Kita, e mentre in un altro momento si sarebbe preoccupato di violare la santità del suo spazio personale, Atsumu era troppo esausto per pensarci troppo.

“Ho preparato un futon per lui,” disse Kita, e Atsumu appoggiò Osamu contro il muro e si inginocchiò per togliersi le scarpe. “Ho anche degli antidolorifici, se li vuole.”

“Sarebbe anche un po' tardi per quelli,” disse Osamu stancamente. Barcollò mentre Atsumu lo circondava con un braccio e lo guidava verso l'interno della casa, nella stanza degli ospiti che avevano usato qualche notte prima.

“Li prenderà, grazie, Kita-san,” disse Atsumu. “E gli dispiace per averLe risposto male. Si scuserà domani.”

Il breve percorso verso la stanza sul retro sembrò durare un decennio. Appena arrivarono, Atsumu cercò di aiutare suo fratello a distendersi con calma, ma Osamu cadde semplicemente a terra e grugnì per il dolore, tenendosi la spalla. La sua camicia si era rovinata, ma Oomimi ne aveva presa una in prestito dai padroni del bar che li avevano ospitati, in modo da non attirare l'attenzione mentre uscivano dalla porta sul retro del locale ed entravano nella macchina di Oujiro, che li stava aspettando. I bottoni erano stati chiusi senza molta cura, e si vedevano tratti di pelle; alcuni pallidi, altri decorati da tatuaggi.

Osamu cercò di distendersi, ma Atsumu lo fermò.

“Aspetta che Kita-san ti porti le pillole.”

“Mi servivano tre ore fa, cazzo. Ormai non servono.”

“E invece sì, se vuoi dormire stanotte,” disse Atsumu. “Ti metteranno ko per un po'. Ti sentirai meglio domattina.”

“Fa malissimo, 'Tsumu.”

“Lo so che fa male. Domani starai meglio. La prossima settimana ci rideremo sopra.” Atsumu non ci credeva per nulla, ma non sapeva che altro dire.

Kita apparve sulla porta, silenzioso come un'ombra. Fece cadere due pillole sul palmo della mano di Atsumu, appoggiò un bicchiere d'acqua sul pavimento, e sparì di nuovo.

“Tieni,” disse Atsumu, senza nemmeno controllare cosa gli era stato dato. Non serviva. Si fidava di Kita.

“Prendi queste.”

Osamu le prese, e Atsumu lo aiutò a distendersi sulla schiena. Atsumu si sedette di fianco a lui per alcuni minuti, ascoltando i suoi respiri affannati.

Si chiedeva se era stata colpa sua, se erano stati presi di mira per qualcosa che aveva fatto lui. Non sapeva quale potesse essere la causa. Scorse una lista mentale di tutti quelli a cui aveva fatto dei torti negli ultimi mesi. Nessuna di queste cose era stata peggiore del solito, e non c'era nulla di personale in quello che aveva fatto, solo i soliti affari yakuza. Osamu era stato insieme a lui nella stragrande maggioranza dei casi. Non riusciva a trovare una sola cosa che potesse avergli fatto guadagnare una rappresaglia del genere, ma doveva per forza essere stato lui. Atsumu era peggio di Osamu, lo era sempre stato. Se uno di loro aveva fatto incazzare qualcuno abbastanza da mandargli squadre di uomini per ucciderli, era sicuramente Atsumu.

“Vado a parlare con Kita-san,” disse Atsumu. “Tu riposati, ok? Torno dopo.”

Osamu grugnì, e non disse nulla.

Atsumu si alzò ed uscì in corridoio, poi chiuse la porta. Ci sbatté contro la fronte e rimase lì per un minuto, perso nel groviglio spinoso dei suoi pensieri. Tutto a un tratto si mise a correre lungo il corridoio verso il bagno. Cadde a terra così di peso che pensò di essersi distrutto le ginocchia, e finalmente poté dare sfogo alla nausea che era rimasta in attesa nel suo stomaco nelle ultime tre ore.

Con la gola ormai irritata e il petto che gli doleva dai conati, si pulì la bocca e cadde sul pavimento. Era completamente zuppo di sudore freddo, e sentiva il sangue secco sulla sua pelle, incrostato tra i peli delle braccia. Lo stomaco diede un altro debole conato, ma Atsumu non riusciva a muoversi. Non aveva la forza di vomitare ancora.

Non sapeva per quanto tempo era rimasto così, il viso abbandonato sul pavimento freddo, ma a un certo punto Kita gli disse, “Vieni in cucina. Ho fatto del tè.”

La risposta di Atsumu era poco più che un rantolo. Quando aprì gli occhi, Kita era già andato. Atsumu non voleva del tè. Non voleva niente, se non poter ricominciare il giorno da capo e fare meglio, stavolta. Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto di muoversi ora, lo avrebbe mandato a fare in culo.

Ma siccome si trattava di Kita, Atsumu si scrostò dal pavimento, si lavò la faccia e le mani nel lavandino, ed andò in cucina.

Si sedette sul tatami al tavolo basso, a gambe incrociate, e fissò la tazza di tè che Kita gli aveva messo davanti.

“Grazie, Kita-san,” disse, anche se non l'aveva ancora nemmeno toccata.

Kita si sedette di fronte a lui, e bevve dalla sua tazza. Sembrava il Kita di sempre. Atsumu lo guardò e si sentì un disastro.

“Non c'è nulla che io possa dire che possa migliorare la situazione,” disse Kita calmo. “Solo che farò tutto il possibile per trovare chi è stato, e che pagheranno con il loro sangue.”

Quello che aveva detto avrebbe dovuto essergli di conforto. Kita non faceva promesse a cuor leggero.

Ma Atsumu era solo molto _stanco_.

“Che facciamo adesso?” chiese. La sua gola era ancora dolorante. Prese un sorso di tè, per cercare di calmarla. Sentì sapore di miele. “Io e 'Samu, intendo.”

“Ho un'idea,” disse Kita. Girò la tazza tra le mani. “Non vi piacerà.”

Non diede ulteriori spiegazioni, e Atsumu non ne chiese. Ne aveva avuto abbastanza per oggi. Pensò che questa cosa poteva aspettare fino all'indomani.

Bussarono alla porta d'entrata, Kita si alzò per aprire, e Atsumu bevve dell'altro tè. Notò, in modo quasi distaccato, che le sue mani stavano tremando.

Quando Kita tornò al tavolo non era da solo. Suna lo seguiva, sembrava quasi fuori posto in casa di Kita.

“Ehi,” disse Suna. Guardò Atsumu, con sguardo indagatore.

“Ehi.”

“Sta bene?”

“Dorme.”

Suna girò lo sguardo giù per il corridoio, verso la stanza degli ospiti, e poi di nuovo verso Atsumu. Era come se stesse chiedendo il permesso.

Atsumu gli fece cenno con la mano e Suna andò, con passi attenti e silenziosi.

Atsumu aveva chiamato Suna dopo l'incidente, quando Osamu era ricucito e si stava asciugando le lacrime. Osamu glielo aveva chiesto. Ordinato, in realtà.

Atsumu si chiese quando Osamu avesse cominciato a tenere a Suna più di quanto non tenesse a qualsiasi altro membro di Inarizaki. Si chiese come aveva fatto a non accorgersene.

“Dovresti riposare anche tu,” disse Kita. “Hai l'aspetto di chi ha avuto una brutta giornata.”

“È il modo più gentile in cui mi sia mai stato detto che sto di merda,” mormorò Atsumu. Prese un altro sorso di tè. Scese in modo sgradevole nello stomaco, ma pensava di farcela a tenerlo giù.

“Domani mi scuserò come si deve con Osamu,” disse Kita, le sue labbra impassibili si mossero in un leggero broncio. “Devo scusarmi anche con te. Non vi ho protetti come si addice a un Kumicho. Perdonami.”

“La smetta,” disse Atsumu, un po' più brusco di quanto avrebbe voluto. “Niente di quello che è successo è colpa Sua. Ho fatto io un casino da qualche parte e mi sono fatto dei nemici. È solo che... non mi ricordo cosa ho fatto.”

“Non puoi darti la colpa di quello che è successo, Atsumu.”

“Non c'è nessun altro qui a cui dare la colpa, no?”

Kita sospirò, un soffio silenzioso. “Lo scopriremo. Non so bene come, non ancora, ma lo faremo.”

Atsumu fissò la sua tazza. Era quasi vuota. Cominciò a parlare, deglutì. A voce bassa, disse “Non so cosa avrei fatto se lo avessero ucciso. Se non fosse stata solo la spalla.”

“Non è quello che è accaduto,” disse Kita. “Pensarci non ti porterà da nessuna parte.”

“Ma la prossima volta-”

“Non ci sarà una prossima volta.” La voce di Kita era ancora calma, ma era dello stesso saldo metallo delle sue spade. “Non lascerò che facciano del male a nessuno dei due.”

Lo disse con convinzione.

Atsumu voleva credergli. Voleva credergli tantissimo.

Pensò a prima, quando si era detto che era invincibile. Sembravano settimane fa, se non mesi. Atsumu non era invincibile, e nemmeno suo fratello lo era, e se ne accorgeva ora più che mai.


	3. Chapter 3

Passò una settimana, che Atsumu trascorse a fissare i muri della casa di Kita. Sembravano incombere sempre di più su di lui, come se le stanze gli si stessero restringendo addosso. Sapeva che era tutto nella sua testa, ma ciò non bastava a non farlo sentire in trappola.

Osamu stava migliorando. Si alzava e girava per casa, con il braccio fasciato a tracolla per evitare di irritare la ferita sulla spalla. Stava guarendo bene, ma Oomimi aveva ragione. Sarebbe rimasta una brutta cicatrice.

La settimana sembrò durare in eterno, ma, allo stesso tempo, terminò in un lampo. Atsumu voleva che finisse, ma anche che non lo facesse mai, perché sapeva cosa sarebbe successo non appena fosse arrivata al termine. Avevano passato ore a parlarne. Kita aveva esposto il suo piano, apportando piccoli aggiustamenti qui e là, ma Atsumu lo aveva respinto ogni volta. Quando quella notte Kita aveva detto che ad Atsumu non sarebbe piaciuta la sua idea, aveva avuto ragione. Ad Atsumu non piaceva per niente. La odiava.

Ma Kita insisteva, e anche se Atsumu non voleva, sapeva di dover obbedire. Alla fine, non aveva scelta. Kita era il capo. Aveva assecondato le argomentazioni di Atsumu, gli aveva parlato come a un pari e non come a un subordinato, ma Atsumu sapeva che se si fosse rifiutato categoricamente, ci sarebbero state delle conseguenze. Kita non aveva quasi mai bisogno di sottolineare la sua autorità, perché i membri di Inarizaki gli avevano sempre obbedito con reverenza. I suoi ordini venivano sempre eseguiti senza esitazione.

Atsumu non aveva mai messo in dubbio Kita, non ne aveva mai sentito la necessità. Anche ora che voleva combattere questa battaglia fino al suo ultimo respiro, sapeva che Kita aveva le sue ragioni, e che non erano nemmeno cattive ragioni, obiettivamente.

Ma non era una situazione in cui Atsumu potesse essere obiettivo.

“E se gli succedesse qualcosa?” disse di nuovo, come tutte le altre volte che avevano ripetuto questa conversazione. “La scorsa settimana, se non fossi stato con lui-”

“Non si possono fare paragoni,” disse Kita. “Nessuno dei due sarà in pericolo.”

“Quindi non dovrebbero esserci problemi se rimaniamo insieme,” disse Atsumu. Sapeva di sembrare un bambino capriccioso, ma non riusciva a fare altrimenti. “Se siamo comunque al sicuro, non dovrebbe importare-”

“Siete più facilmente riconoscibili se state insieme,” disse Kita. “Attirate l'attenzione. Dobbiamo evitarlo.”

“Ma se poi lui-”

“Atsumu.” La sua voce era decisa. “Ne abbiamo già parlato. È l'opzione più sicura per entrambi. È tutto quello che posso fare per ora, finché non troviamo chi ce l'ha con voi e lo eliminiamo. Sarete al sicuro. Lo sarete entrambi.”

“Siamo al sicuro, qui,” disse Atsumu, a bassa voce. Stava perdendo la battaglia e lo sapeva. “Possiamo rimanere qui con Lei.”

“Se sono così disperati,” disse Kita, “il fatto che voi siate qui non li fermerà. Si sono messi a sparare in mezzo alla strada. Chiaramente non hanno molto spirito di autoconservazione.”

“Kita-san...”

La mano di Kita si posò sulla sua spalla. Sarebbe stato di grande conforto in qualsiasi altro momento, ma ora sembrava un peso che lo voleva tenere a terra. “Sarai al sicuro, Atsumu. Lo sarete entrambi. Avete la mia parola.”

Per la gran parte della sua vita, la parola di Kita era stata la cosa più concreta che conoscesse.

Ora non gli sembrava abbastanza.

Il treno era affollato. Ne avevano preso uno presto per confondersi con il gregge dei pendolari, ed erano dovuti rimanere in piedi attendendo che si liberassero dei posti. Ora erano in fondo al vagone: Osamu stava seduto vicino al finestrino e Atsumu, accanto a lui, se ne stava a fissare il borsone che teneva tra i piedi. Ojirou era da qualche parte lì vicino, mescolato alla folla. Suna era in piedi in fondo al corridoio, si teneva appeso morbidamente a una delle maniglie sospese. I suoi occhi acuti erano ovunque, e si fissavano su Osamu a ogni suo movimento.

Atsumu provò a non pensare a dove si trovavano, o a dove stavano andando. Provò a non pensare proprio a niente.

“Ehi.”

Si voltò verso Osamu, che continuava a fissare fuori dal finestrino. “Cosa?”

“Smettila di fare il broncio,” disse Osamu. “Sembri un dodicenne.”

Atsumu gli avrebbe dato un pugno, se Osamu non fosse stato già ferito. “Stai zitto. Non sto facendo il broncio.”

“Come no.” Osamu si voltò, gli occhi pesanti e contornati di occhiaie identiche a quelle di Atsumu. “Andrà tutto bene. Torneremo prestissimo a casa.”

“Non puoi esserne sicuro,” sbuffò Atsumu. “Kita-san non ha idea di chi ce l'ha con noi o perché. Potrebbe non scoprirlo mai, e allora che si fa? Stiamo via per sempre? O torniamo a casa e aspettiamo che qualcuno ci faccia fuori?”

“È a me che hanno sparato,” disse Osamu, “e se dico che andrà bene, andrà bene. Non essere così drammatico, cazzo.”

“Ti odio.”  
“Come no.”

Atsumu si ributtò sul suo sedile e incrociò le braccia. Suna li guardava, ma non disse nulla.

Atsumu si chiedeva come la vedesse Suna rispetto a questo piano. Non gliel'aveva chiesto, e Suna non esprimeva spesso la sua opinione. Probabilmente Osamu lo sapeva. Avevano passato molto tempo insieme durante la settimana precedente, chiusi nella stanza sul retro della casa di Kita, e le loro conversazioni si interrompevano ogni volta che Atsumu entrava in camera.

Era ancora sorpreso che tra loro ci fosse qualcosa. Lo avrebbe dovuto sapere, e si chiese quanti altri segreti gli stesse tenendo Osamu. Non gli sembrava giusto. Atsumu aveva sempre detto tutto a suo fratello. Si chiedeva se ci fosse un motivo per cui Osamu non si era fidato abbastanza da parlagli di Suna.

Atsumu forse si sentiva un po' amareggiato, dentro di sé, ma non aveva tempo per approfondire. Erano in treno da quasi tre ore e Atsumu era consapevole che la sua destinazione si stava avvicinando. Avrebbe avuto un sacco di tempo per essere arrabbiato con Osamu, più avanti, quando sarebbero tornati a casa.

Sempre che ci fossero tornati.

“Lo stai facendo di nuovo,” disse Osamu. Infilò un dito nel braccio di Atsumu. “Finiscila.”

“Non posso smetterla, cazzo.” Atsumu scacciò via la mano di Osamu. “Non so come fai ad essere così calmo. Non sei incazzato? Perché io lo sono, _incazzato_.”

“Kita-san sa cosa sta facendo.” Suna parlò piano, le sue parole quasi perse nella confusione del treno. “Non ha avuto altra scelta.”

“Certo che aveva scelta!” Atsumu si trattenne dalla tentazione di alzarsi in piedi. Se l'avesse fatto, si sarebbe messo ad urlare. E già così ci era quasi. “Poteva scegliere di tenerci con lui e proteggerci invece che spedirci in giro per questo dannato paese!”

“'Tsumu, la gente ci sta fissando.”

“E chi se ne frega!” Atsumu fece un mezzo ruggito di totale frustrazione. Si piegò e si mise con la testa tra le ginocchia e le mani nei capelli. Sapeva che il suo era poco più che un capriccio, e che doveva essere ormai abbastanza maturo per non farne più, ma non ce la faceva proprio. Era arrabbiato, e preoccupato, e, cosa peggiore di tutte, spaventato.

Magari se glielo avesse detto, Osamu avrebbe capito. Ma non lo fece, non poteva ammetterlo di fronte ad Osamu, perché era già tanto se lo ammetteva a se stesso.

“Kita-san mi manderà a Osaka, al ritorno,” disse Suna. La voce suonava più vicina, ma Atsumu non alzò la testa. “Ha contatti con diversi gruppi lì. Chiederò in giro, per vedere se qualcuno sa qualcosa su chi è il mandante. Aran farà la stessa cosa a Kyoto. Gli altri sono ancora impegnati a Kobe. Stiamo facendo tutto il possibile.”

“E che succede se non trovi niente?” disse Atsumu.

“Allora smetterò di chiedere,” disse Suna, “e inizierò ad ammazzare la gente finché qualcuno non trova la risposta al posto mio.”

Atsumu su girò verso di lui. Il volto di Suna era il solito, ma c'era qualcosa di nuovo nel suo sguardo, affilato come una lama. “Kita-san non te lo permetterà,” disse Atsumu.

“Non mi pare di aver detto che avrei chiesto il permesso.”

Atsumu aveva sempre apprezzato Suna in un modo vagamente passivo. Improvvisamente gli piacque di più.

“Sei solo preoccupato di non avermi intorno per prendere le tue parti quando ti renderai ridicolo davanti alla gente,” disse Osamu. “Dovrai essere un membro funzionale della società tutto da solo.”

“Non hai mai preso le mie parti una sola volta in vita tua, 'Samu.”

Gli altoparlanti trasmisero un annuncio. La prima fermata di Tokyo era prevista nel giro di dieci minuti.

Atsumu ignorò la stretta di nervoso allo stomaco. “Mi sa che è la mia.”

In quel momento, apparve Ojirou. “Tra poco scendiamo,” disse. “Vado alla porta. Ci vediamo lì.” Scivolò in mezzo alla gente e Atsumu si chiese cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse rifiutato di muoversi.

Ojirou se lo sarebbe buttato sopra la spalla e lo avrebbe portato via.

“Almeno non devo rimanere in treno per altre due ore,” disse Atsumu, dando una gomitata sul braccio di Osamu. “Peggio per te.”

“Sì, certo. Preferisco stare altre due ore in treno che scendere a Tokyo, bella merda.”

“Sei solo invidioso perché il mio alloggio sarà più figo,” disse Atsumu, anche se non sapeva se fosse vero. Kita aveva dato loro poche informazioni in merito a chi li avrebbe accolti, ma Atsumu aveva la sensazione che il loro capo si fosse tenuto molte cose per sé. Kita non aveva mentito – non aveva mai detto una bugia in tutta la sua vita, per quello che ne sapeva Atsumu – ma non era sempre collaborativo.

“Chi se ne frega,” disse Osamu. “Chiamami stasera, così posso sentire quanto ti manco.”

“Mai quanto io mancherò a te.” Atsumu si alzò con un peso sullo stomaco. Si mise la borsa sopra la spalla ed esitò per un attimo. Fissandogli le ginocchia, disse a Osamu, “Prenditi cura di te, ok? Non farti sparare di nuovo.”

“Non ne ho la minima intenzione.” Osamu allungò la mano e strinse l'avambraccio di Atsumu. “Cerca di darti un contegno con la gente nuova. Non farli incazzare già dalla prima volta che apri la tua stupida bocca.”

“Ma scherzi? Mi adoreranno, perché non dovrebbero?” Atsumu si mise in corridoio e si diresse verso il centro della carrozza, quando Osamu lo chiamò.

“Ehi, 'Tsumu?”

Atsumu si voltò. Osamu lo guardò con più intensità di quanto non gli fosse solito.

“Ci vediamo presto,” disse Osamu. “Ok?”

Atsumu fece cenno di sì e cercò di sembrare sicuro quando disse “Certo, sicuro. Ok. Ci vediamo, 'Samu.” Fece un breve cenno di mano a Suna prima di girarsi e dirigersi verso l'uscita. Ojirou stava aspettando in mezzo a decine di persone che evidentemente sarebbero scese alla stessa fermata.

“Tutto a posto?” chiese Ojirou.

Atsumu si mise accanto a lui e si sistemò la borsa addosso. “Sì, tutto a posto. Voglio solo che finisca presto.”

Tokyo era un posto enorme. Atsumu lo sapeva già, anche senza quei pochi viaggi fatti durante l'infanzia con la famiglia, quando ancora aveva una famiglia oltre a Osamu. I palazzi erano troppo alti, la folla troppo asfissiante, e c'era qualcosa di spiacevole nell'aria che gli faceva già sentire la mancanza della sua Hyogo.

Ma magari aveva questa impressione solo perché non voleva trovarsi lì.

“Il posto sembrerebbe questo,” disse Ojirou, mentre si fermava di fronte a un negozio di mochi, che ad Atsumu ricordò suo fratello. Lo fissò, scettico, e stava per fare una domanda quando si accorse che in realtà Ojirou stava guardando dall'altra parte della strada.

Atsumu si girò e si trovò davanti un palazzo di quattro piani, anonimo se non per le file ordinate di finestre e una targa con su scritto, in lettere spesse e nere, “MSBY”. Non c'era altro. Nessun cartello, nessun altro dettaglio, o altre informazioni di che tipo di attività si svolgessero all'interno, sempre che si potesse parlare di attività. La gente di passaggio non gli volgeva nemmeno uno sguardo.

Atsumu non aveva una buona sensazione a riguardo.

Ma pensò che anche in questo caso, probabilmente era dovuto al fatto che voleva tornare a casa.

“Sai niente di loro?” chiese Atsumu, senza muoversi.

“Non ci ho mai avuto a che fare personalmente,” disse Ojirou, con un'alzata di spalle. “Ho sentito un sacco di storie. Ho un cugino che fa parte di uno dei gruppi yakuza più piccoli qui a Tokyo. Mi ha detto che cercano sempre di evitare questi qua. Non è gente con cui è il caso di aver problemi.”

“Perché?”

“Perché sono pericolosi, da quello che ho sentito. Il loro Kumicho è molto selettivo e non fa entrare chiunque tra i suoi. Vuole solo i migliori.”

Ad Atsumu non suonava bene questa cosa. Non era questo il modo in cui si lavorava in Inarizaki. Se uno voleva entrare ed era fedele a Kita, ecco, questo era ciò che importava. Era una questione di famiglia, di protezione.

“Come mai Kita-san li conosce?” chiese Atsumu. “Ha detto di essere un caro amico del Kumicho. Non sembra il suo tipo di persona.”

“Non lo so. Non ne ha mai parlato.”

“Giusto,” disse Atsumu. Non era sorpreso. Kita non parlava del suo passato. Forse Oomimi poteva saperne qualcosa, ma era a Hyogo, esattamente dove Atsumu avrebbe voluto essere.

“Ok, bene. Grazie per avermi fatto da bodyguard fino a Tokyo, Aran.”  
Ojirou rise di naso. “Quando vuoi. Vuoi che entro insieme a te?”

“Nah, tranquillo. Devi andare, se vuoi tornare a Kyoto.”

Ojirou non chiese come mai Atsumu sapesse dove sarebbe dovuto andare. “Tieni gli occhi aperti, Atsumu. Tokyo è un posto enorme.”

“È questo il punto, credo,” disse Atsumu con un sospiro. “Posso perdermi in mezzo alla gente e nessuno saprà che sono qui. O questo, oppure Kita-san si è finalmente stufato di avermi intorno e questa era la scusa perfetta per mandarmi via.”

“Lo sai che non è vero.”

“Seh.”

“Tornerai a casa presto,” disse Ojirou, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Ci stiamo lavorando. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, chiamami. Sarò qui per te. In circa tre ore.”

Atsumu rise, nonostante tutto. “Grazie, Aran. Fai buon viaggio.”

Ojirou tornò da dove erano venuti e Atsumu lo guardò andare via. Sapeva che stava solo rimandando l'inevitabile, ma continuò a fissarlo lo stesso finché non sparì dal suo campo visivo. La borsa di Atsumu stava diventando sempre più pesante, minuto dopo minuto. Fece un respiro profondo che sapeva dell'aria di Tokyo, e si incamminò verso l'attraversamento pedonale.

La porta era pesante. Atsumu la spinse con forza ed entrò nell'edificio del MSBY. Quando la porta sbatté chiudendosi dietro di lui, si sentì improvvisamente in trappola. All'interno era scuro, così tanto che preferì aspettare vicino all'ingresso finché i suoi occhi non vi si erano abituati. Si avventurò all'interno e girando l'angolo si trovò in una zona più illuminata, in cui la luce del sole entrava dalle finestre. Al centro della stanza c'era un bancone rettangolare, con altri tavoli sparsi ai lati. In un angolo c'erano alcuni tavoli da biliardo e dei bersagli sul muro dall'altro lato. C'era della musica molto soft in sottofondo, a un volume così basso che Atsumu quasi non la notò. C'erano alcuni clienti seduti al bancone e a un paio dei tavoli, ma le loro parole erano solo mormorii. Era sinistramente silenzioso, per essere un locale di quel genere. Ad Atsumu non piacque.

Si avvicinò furtivamente al bancone, aspettò che la barista finisse di versare una birra, e si chiese se per caso Ojirou non lo avesse portato nel posto sbagliato. Se aveva ragione, magari sarebbe potuto salire sul prossimo treno per Miyagi e nascondersi là insieme a Osamu.

“Cosa Le porto?” chiese la barista, pulendosi le mani con un canovaccio.

“Uh.” Atsumu non era sicuro di quanto potesse dire, o se la barista avrebbe inteso quello che lui voleva. Provò con un “Sono qui per incontrare Meian-san?”

Lei alzò un sopracciglio, “Ha un appuntamento?”

Forse allora era il posto giusto. “Una specie?”

“A me questo sembra un no.”

“No, ce l'ho. Uh... Mi ha mandato Kita-san. Da Hyogo.”

Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo accigliato ma poi disse, “Si metta comodo.” Andò a grandi passi dall'altra parte del bancone e prese su una cornetta.

Atsumu, di proposito, non si mise comodo.

Lei tornò indietro un minuto dopo. “Va' al piano di sopra. La porta è quella a destra.”  
Atsumu fece come gli era stato detto, e trovò una ripida rampa di scale vicino al retro dell'edificio. Un uomo era seduto su una sedia pieghevole ai piedi delle scale, sembrava essere lì di guardia. L'uomo si alzò in piedi vedendo Atsumu avvicinarsi. Atsumu alzò lo sguardo verso di lui – molto in alto, visto che era alto quasi trenta centimetri più di lui.

“Cosa ci fai qui?” chiese l'uomo, con un tono di voce decisamente più basso di quello di un normale essere umano.

MSBY prendeva molto sul serio la sua sicurezza.

“Sono qui per incontrare Meian-san,” disse Atsumu. Cercò di sembrare sicuro di sé, “Mi ha mandato Kita-san, da Hyogo.” Pensò che fosse meglio ripeterlo, per evitare qualsiasi fraintendimento che potesse degenerare in un collo rotto.

“Oh.” L'uomo si lasciò cadere sulla sedia con la forza di una valanga. L'espressione sul suo viso si trasformò in qualcosa di molto meno terrificante. “Ultimo piano.”

Atsumu espirò. “Fantastico, grazie.” Fece i primi gradini lentamente, per non dare l'impressione di essere di fretta. Dopo aver salito la prima rampa, aumentò il ritmo. Passò una prima porta al piano successivo, che non aveva nessuna targa, e un'altra al piano dopo ancora. Se il piano terra era il bar, chissà per cosa veniva usato il restante spazio. Sperava di non dover rimanere abbastanza a lungo da scoprirlo.

L'aria si faceva fredda, industriale, mentre si avvicinava alla porta dell'ultimo piano. Anche questa non aveva nessuna targa, era solo metallo dipinto di nero con una maniglia argentata. Aveva fatto le scale immerso in un completo silenzio, ma ora si sentivano delle voci, distanti e ovattate. Atsumu si ripeteva che era tutto a posto, ma non riusciva a convincersene. Invece si disse sottovoce, “Non hai scelta,” e quella fu la motivazione che gli servì per varcare la porta.

Le voci si fecero immediatamente più forti, ingrossandosi intorno a lui come onde.

“E poi era lì, tipo, 'Ho detto al tizio che avete mandato la scorsa settimana che non lo farò, che potete fottervi tutti'. E io mi sono incazzato, no? Perché insomma, con chi credi di parlare? E allora l'ho squadrato ed ero, tipo, 'Lo farai, oppure ti farò fuori e troverò qualcun altro che lo farà al posto tuo.' E allora il tipo ha cercato di colpirmi. Ci credete? Ha provato a _colpirmi_. A colpire _me_.”  
Ci fu uno scoppio di risate. Atsumu mosse un altro passo all'interno e lasciò andare la porta. Fu un errore. La porta sbatté e la stanza divenne silenziosa. Atsumu si preparò, fece l'angolo e si trovò in un ufficio che sembrava più una lounge, la cui atmosfera era così diversa da quella del bar al piano di sotto, che pensò di essere finito in un altro edificio. La stanza era luminosa per la luce del sole e per le tante lampade, le pareti erano calde, ricche, e costellate di dipinti astratti. C'era una specie di semicerchio di divani di pelle, in quel momento occupati.

C'erano circa una dozzina di uomini, tutti comodi sui divani, e tutti che fissavano Atsumu.

“Uh.” Si guardò intorno, cercando senza successo di identificare Meian tra quella folla. Era impossibile. Kita non gli aveva detto quasi niente di lui, e in particolare non gli aveva dato nessun indizio in merito al suo aspetto. “Ehi.”

Uno di questi sbuffò una risata, un altro rise, piano e a bassa voce.

“Ciao, tu devi essere Miya.” Uno dei presenti si alzò e Atsumu provò del sollievo. “Kita ha detto che saresti arrivato oggi. Vieni, accomodati.” L'uomo fece un sorrisone ampio e amichevole, e Atsumu pensò che forse non fosse lui Meian. Un Kumicho non sarebbe mai stato così informale nel salutarlo, e in fin dei conti Atsumu aveva visto Kita sorridere circa tre volte da quando lo aveva conosciuto.

“Grazie,” disse Atsumu, incerto. Si tolse dalla spalla la borsa e la mise da parte, ma non si mosse.

“Stavamo facendo una breve riunione, diciamo,” disse l'uomo che forse-era-ma-forse-non-era-Meian. I suoi capelli erano tirati all'indietro con nonchalance, il che che rendeva ancora più dubbioso Atsumu. Aveva un completo scuro, e la camicia bianca al di sotto aveva diversi bottoni sbottonati. “Siediti. Direi che potresti anche partecipare, visto che starai con noi per un bel po'.”

Atsumu sperava che il suo soggiorno durasse molto meno di “un bel po'”, ma non lo disse. Si avvicinò a uno dei divani che era occupato da un solo uomo, seduto a una delle due estremità con il mento appoggiato su un pugno inguantato. Era tutto vestito di nero, quasi mimetizzato sul divano di pelle scura.

Atsumu era a un passo quando l'uomo gli disse con tono aggressivo, “Non sederti qui.”

Atsumu si bloccò.

Qualcuno dietro di lui rise. Un'altra voce disse, “E dai, Sakusa, lascialo in pace. È nuovo.”

“Non mi interessa.” La voce filtrava attraverso la mascherina che nascondeva la bocca dell'uomo. Il suo sguardo era di nero ghiaccio. “Stai lontano da me.”

Meian – o l'uomo che Atsumu pensava fosse Meian – si accigliò. Prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, qualcun altro intervenne.

“Vieni qui ragazzo nuovo, puoi sederti con noi!” Ci fu del trambusto di persone che si stavano spostando, Atsumu su girò e vide i due uomini più appariscenti del gruppo che gli facevano spazio. Uno era un tipo con i capelli rossi che sembrava un po' troppo giovane e davvero troppo innocente per essere lì. L'altro aveva capelli bianchi e occhi molto grandi, e delle spalle così larghe che Atsumu dubitava potesse passare per le porte se non camminando di lato.

Non avendo alternativa, e sentendo la crescente pressione degli sguardi di tutte quelle persone che lo fissavano, Atsumu andò. Si sedette in mezzo al divano, la cui la pelle scricchiolò sotto di lui.

“Lui è Miya,” annunciò il forse-Meian, indicandolo. “Starà con noi per un po', come favore a Kita. Trattatelo come uno dei nostri. Anzi, trattatelo meglio di quanto non vi trattate tra di voi, e mi rivolgo a certi stronzetti qui presenti.” Lo sguardo forse si era diretto per un attimo su Sakusa, quello imbronciato.

“Grazie per avermi accolto,” disse Atsumu. Si chiese se avrebbe dovuto alzarsi in piedi mentre parlava a Meian, come forma di rispetto. A casa sua, molti dei membri lo facevano per Kita. Anche lui e Osamu lo avevano fatto, finché non avevano familiarizzato con lui.

Prima che potesse decidere cosa fare, il forse-Meian disse, “Non è assolutamente un problema, per Kita questo e altro. Gli devo ancora molto, anche dopo tutti questi anni.”

Atsumu non era sicuro di cosa volesse dire, ma non avrebbe fatto domande.

“Sono Meian Shugo,” disse, chiarendo almeno in parte i dubbi di Atsumu. “Piacere di conoscerti. I qui presenti sono i miei uomini migliori. Ci riuniamo ogni tanto per fare il punto della situazione sui nostri affari.” Cominciò a presentarli uno a uno, come se fosse ovvio che Atsumu dovesse ricordare i nomi. Atsumu fece del suo meglio, ma alla fine del giro di presentazioni, si ricordava solo Bokuto e Hinata, seduti vicino a lui, e Sakusa, quello scortese.

“Bene,” disse Meian quando ebbe finito, “dove eravamo rimasti? Ah sì, Bokuto, finisci la storia del tizio dell'agenzia immobiliare.”

Bokuto sbatté le palpebre e si sedette dritto, come se si fosse appena ricordato. “Oh. Giusto. Dicevo, quell'idiota cerca di _colpirmi_ , no? Ed è alto tipo così-” Bokuto fece un gesto che non dava granché un'idea di quanto potesse essere alto l'uomo in questione- “e tipo, io non avevo neanche pensato di colpirlo forte, avete presente? Solo un colpetto. Ma credo di aver calcolato male. Comunque, fatto sta che alla fine ha accettato.”

Un paio di persone si misero a ridere. Atsumu guardò di lato verso Bokuto senza girare la testa. C'era uno schizzo di sangue sul colletto della sua camicia. E dubitava che fosse suo.

“Eccellente, ottimo lavoro, Bokuto,” disse Meian. Bokuto si illuminò. “Inunaki, e tu invece? Dammi un aggiornamento.”

Un uomo con capelli color sabbia e un completo chiaro dall'altra parte della stanza cominciò a parlare, con un modo molto più calmo di quello di Bokuto. Atsumu cercava di seguire, ma principalmente si stava chiedendo che cosa ci facesse lui lì. Kita l'aveva fatta sembrare una situazione tipo posto sicuro, dove sarebbe rimasto finché la minaccia che incombeva sulla sua vita non fosse venuta meno. Non si aspettava di finire nel bel mezzo di una riunione di Meian a nemmeno un quarto d'ora dal suo arrivo; soprattutto, non una riunione del genere, tra i membri più importanti.

Atsumu cercò di fare mente locale in merito a tutto quello che Kita gli aveva detto di loro. Black Jackals. Questo era il nome con cui si chiamavano. Meian e i suoi Black Jackals.

“Non mi importa cosa ti ha detto, stagli addosso,” disse Meian. Appoggiò la caviglia sull'altro ginocchio e si sedette appoggiò allo schienale. “È un bugiardo di merda che cercherà di ingannarci alla prima occasione buona. Sarà un annetto che voglio liberarmi di lui. Trovami una buona ragione per farlo.”

Inunaki inchinò la testa. “Lo consideri fatto.”

Almeno qualcuno qui conosceva le buone maniere.

Meian voltò la testa, “Hinata.”

Il rosso accanto ad Atsumu si raddrizzò talmente in fretta che quasi saltò via dal divano. “Sì!”

“Hai novità?”

Hinata inspirò a fondo e velocemente. “Ho fatto la ronda oggi come mi ha detto Lei, e ho parlato con tutti, erano tutti molto accomodanti e hanno detto che avrebbero fatto quello che avevano promesso, e mi hanno anche chiesto di salutarLa, e detto che speravano che Lei stesse bene, e poi una signora anziana molto gentile mi ha dato dei fiori per Lei, che ho portato a casa per metterli in un vaso per non farli morire, e me ne sono dimenticato fino... a questo momento.” Disse tutto in un unico respiro e poi si risedette giù, come se tutte le energie lo avessero lasciato.

Meian scoppiò in una risata allegra. “Che ne dici di tenerli tu per me? La mia ragazza sarebbe gelosa se accettassi dei fiori che mi ha regalato qualcun altro. Anche se si trattasse di una signora anziana.”

“Ricevuto!” squittì Hinata. Aveva un sorriso ampio e allegro sulle labbra.

Atsumu non aveva idea di come Hinata fosse finito in quell'ambiente. Sembrava un ragazzo dell'università, non un apprendista yakuza. In realtà forse nemmeno un apprendista, se era a quell'incontro con l'élite.

Ma Atsumu aveva imparato molto tempo prima a non giudicare la gente dall'aspetto. Dopotutto, aveva anche pensato che Oomimi fosse terrificante, quando in realtà la cosa peggiore che avesse mai fatto era stata togliere un proiettile dalla spalla di Osamu.

“Ok, ottimo lavoro, ragazzi,” disse Meian, battendo le mani. “Sapete tutti cosa dovete fare. Ci terremo in contatto e ci rivedremo insieme presto. Fatevi sentire, se avete bisogno di qualcosa. Oh, e tenete d'occhio Hirugami e la sua banda di imbecilli. Se li vedete in giro nella nostra zona chiamatemi subito, capito?”

Voci di assenso arrivarono da tutta la stanza. Atsumu si sentì quasi in dovere di rispondere a sua volta, ma tenne la bocca chiusa.

“Va bene, andate, allora. Comportatevi bene.” Lo disse con un leggero sorrisino, accomodandosi sul divano mentre gli altri si alzavano in piedi. “Ehi, Hino, rimani qui ancora un minuto. Anche tu Ueda, e pure tu, Sakusa.”

I tre rimasero, e la maggior parte degli altri andarono verso la porta, parlottando tra di loro. Bokuto, alla sinistra di Atsumu, rimase dov'era.

“Quindi, Miya!” La sua voce era molto più alta del necessario. “Vieni da Hyogo? Non ci sono mai stato! Com'è? Cosa c'è di bello?”

Atsumu controllò alla sua destra, anche Hinata era rimasto lì e lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati, come se fosse anche lui interessato alla risposta.

“Uh, la Port Tower è piuttosto bella,” disse. “Anche Harborland. Forse non sono belle come le cose che avete qui a Tokyo.”

“Eri già stato qui prima?” chiese Bokuto, avvicinandosi con entusiasmo. “A Tokyo, dico. Ci sono un sacco di cose da fare qua! Possiamo farti da guide, non è vero, Shouyou?”

“Certo!” disse Hinata, quasi saltando sul posto. “Quando mi sono trasferito qui, Bokuto-san mi ha portato nei posti più fighi! Devi vedere lo Skytree!”

“Magari una di queste volte?” disse Atsumu, senza sbilanciarsi, mentre guardava verso Meian, che stava ancora parlando con uno degli altri uomini. Non sapeva se gli era permesso di uscire da MSBY in realtà, e certamente non per qualcosa di così irrilevante come un giretto turistico.

“Noi siamo sempre qui in giro, quando vuoi andiamo!” disse Bokuto. Si alzò i piedi e stiracchiò le braccia sopra la testa. Le maniche erano talmente attillate attorno ai bicipiti, che Atsumu si chiedeva come facessero le cuciture a resistere. “Tranne quando stiamo lavorando, si intende. Ma, ehi, potresti venire con noi anche per quello! Ci divertiremo.”

“Un sacco!” aggiunse Hinata entusiasta.

Bokuto si mise a ridere e diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla ad Atsumu. “Torneremo qui domani sera per un drink. Ci vediamo domani magari!”

“Uh, certo,” disse Atsumu, perché non sapeva come altro rispondere. Si sentiva talmente fuori dal suo elemento che gli sembrava di annegare.

“Forza, Shouyou, andiamo a prenderci da mangiare.” Bokuto lasciò la stanza con Hinata che gli saltellava dietro come un'ombra particolarmente luminosa.

Meian terminò la sua conversazione e fece un cenno verso una porta dall'altra parte della stanza. “Voi due andate nel mio ufficio. Devo parlarvi di un affare confidenziale. Datemi cinque minuti.”

I due uomini a cui aveva chiesto di attendere, i cui nomi Atsumu aveva già dimenticato, sparirono oltre la porta. Rimasero Atsumu e Meian; e Sakusa, che non si era ancora spostato dal suo posto nell'angolo più lontano del divano.

“Dal tuo sguardo confuso, direi che non sono esattamente come Kita, non è vero?” chiese Meian con un sorrisetto.

Atsumu pensò alla risposta prima di aprire bocca. “Non proprio, ma non dico che il metodo di Kita-san sia migliore del Suo. Ha semplicemente un approccio diverso.”

Meian rise. “Parli proprio come lui. Per il dialetto del Kansai, dico. Anche se lui non ce l'ha forte come il tuo.” Si sistemò la giacca. “Comunque, sono contento che ti abbia affidato a me, Miya. Ci prenderemo cura di te, non è vero, Sakusa?”

Sakusa non rispose. Stava palesemente evitando di incrociare lo sguardo di entrambi.

Atsumu lo conosceva da appena un quarto d'ora, ma era sicuro che Sakusa lo avrebbe guardato morire dissanguato per strada con poco più che passivo disinteresse.

“Kita dice che sei bravo,” disse Meian, riportando le sue attenzioni su Atsumu. “Uno dei suoi uomini migliori. Non gli piaceva per niente l'idea di perderti, dice che sarà molto più dura senza di te.”

Atsumu si sollevò un po'. “Ha detto questo?”

“In meno parole, ma il senso era quello. Dice che posso fidarmi di te in modo assoluto, ed è quello che farò. Sei disposto a lavorare per guadagnarti vitto e alloggio, Miya?”

“Sì, certamente,” disse Atsumu senza esitazione. Non sapeva che lavori gli avrebbe affidato Meian, ma qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata meglio che stare seduto dietro a una porta chiusa a chiave ad aspettare che Kita lo chiamasse per dargli il via libera. “Tutto quello che vuole, Meian-san.”

Meian puntò un dito verso di lui. “Questo è l'atteggiamento che voglio. Hai sentito, Sakusa? Prendi appunti.”

“Se non Le piacesse il mio modo di fare, non sarei qui,” disse Sakusa in tono piatto.

Meian fece spallucce. “Vero. Ti fa problemi sporcarti le mani, Miya?”

“No. Farò quello che mi dirà di fare.”  
“Grandioso. Domani andrai insieme a Sakusa. Gli sarai d'aiuto.”

Sakusa non si mosse, ma la sua espressione era già indurita. “Non credo proprio.”

“Va bene,” disse Meian, per nulla impressionato, “quindi vorrebbe dire che domani, dopo aver svolto il tuo lavoro, ti metterai anche a ripulire?”

La mandibola di Sakusa si strinse, ma per il resto era immobile.

“Proprio come pensavo,” disse Meian. “Non c'è bisogno di richiamare qualcun altro dal proprio lavoro quando hai un aiuto a disposizione.” Sorrise e si girò nuovamente verso Atsumu. “Non sarà bello, ma il nostro lavoro non lo è in genere, no? Fai quello che Sakusa ti chiede di fare. È nell'ambiente da un po' e probabilmente è anche il mio uomo migliore. Non dirlo agli altri però, potrebbero prenderla sul personale.”

Sakusa emise un suono basso che sembrava di scherno.

“Tu proteggilo,” disse Meian a Sakusa. “Parlo sul serio, ho fatto una promessa a Kita e la manterrò. Se si fa male lui, ti fai male tu. Se muore, bé... sei il mio uomo migliore, ma chiunque può essere sostituito.”

Il volto di Sakusa era di pietra, ma accennò un sì con la testa.

“Bene, allora è deciso.” Meian si alzò dal divano e si diresse verso la porta dell'ufficio. “Aspetta qui, Miya. Ti mostrerò dove alloggerai appena sbrigo un paio di faccende. Sakusa, vieni a prenderlo domani mentre passi di qua.”

Sakusa non rispose, ma non contestò l'ordine.

Meian entrò nel suo ufficio, e la porta si chiuse sbattendo.

Senza lui nella stanza, la tensione si alzò fitta come nebbia. Atsumu guardò la porta, i suoi piedi, la borsa appoggiata al muro. Poi si permise di guardare verso Sakusa, che non si era mosso.

“Quindi, che lavoro abbiamo domani?” chiese Atsumu.

Sakusa gli lanciò un'occhiataccia torva e Atsumu si pentì di averlo chiesto. “Io farò il lavoro. Tu ripulirai. Tutto qui.”

La sua voce era di ghiaccio, proprio come i suoi occhi. Era nero su nero su nero; il suo completo attillato, le sue scarpe lucide, i suoi guanti di pelle, le onde dei suoi capelli. Anche i suoi occhi erano catrame sul suo viso pallido.

“E allora... a che ora?”

“All'ora in cui arriverò qui.”

Atsumu storse la bocca. Non si aspettava che qui fossero tutti amichevoli come Meian, ma non si aspettava nemmeno di trovare qualcuno che si comportava in modo così ostile. “Non è molto di aiuto come risposta.”

“Ti sembra che stia cercando di essere d'aiuto?”

Certamente no.

Atsumu stava per rispondergli, aveva le parole già pronte sulla lingua, condite da una punta di sarcasmo.

 _Bang_.

Atsumu trasalì mentre il rumore di uno sparo risuonava nella stanza. Avvertì il sapore del panico e del sangue e del pensiero di una stanza buia, di una maniglia che gira, di suo fratello che sanguina in mezzo alla strada.

“Respira, Miya.”

Atsumu sbatté le palpebre, deglutì, e si accorse di essere in piedi. Aveva la pistola in mano, puntata verso la stanza vuota. Non c'era nessuno.

Sakusa si alzò lentamente, per nulla turbato. Si raddrizzò le maniche mentre Atsumu si guardava di nuovo intorno nella stanza, e poi un'altra volta, giusto per essere sicuro.

Continuava a non esserci nulla, e Atsumu allora abbassò l'arma lentamente, con il cuore che batteva forte nelle orecchie.

“Ueda stava rubando denaro a Meian da ormai tre mesi.” Sakusa indicò la porta dell'ufficio di Meian, impassibile. “Questo è quello che accade alla gente che lo deruba. Non farlo.”

Atsumu espirò mentre metteva via la sua pistola. Si mise le mani nelle tasche, perché c'era la probabilità che stessero tremando e non voleva che Sakusa lo notasse. “Io non rubo.”

“Allora puoi tenerti la tua vita, direi.” Sakusa attraversò la stanza e si fermò prima di girare l'angolo. Senza guardarsi indietro, disse, “Domani vestiti meglio. Non mi farò vedere in pubblico con qualcuno conciato in quel modo.”

Atsumu si guardò – aveva indossato jeans e una felpa con la zip, perché voleva stare comodo durante il suo viaggio di tre ore in treno – e quando rialzò lo sguardo Sakusa era già andato via. Atsumu cercò di scrollarsi di dosso l'adrenalina che gli stava scorrendo nel sangue, e si risedette lentamente sul divano ad aspettare.

Non era entusiasta di quello che avrebbe dovuto fare il giorno dopo, e ancora più di quando era arrivato, voleva tornare a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Quando Meian finì di sbrigare il suo affare confidenziale – un omicidio, a quanto pareva – Atsumu scoprì che MSBY possedeva quasi tutti gli edifici dell'isolato. Fu accompagnato a un edificio proprio lì accanto, giusto mentre il sole stava tramontando. Il piano terra era occupato da un ufficio tributario ben tenuto, i tre piani superiori invece ospitavano degli appartamenti. Ad Atsumu venne data una chiave e una pacca sulla spalla, poi Meian lo lasciò fuori dall'appartamento 28.

“Il numero che ti ho dato è il mio cellulare privato,” gli aveva detto Meian, mostrandogli il telefono mentre se ne andava. “Chiamami se ti serve qualcosa. Davvero. Dimmi che lo farai.”

“La chiamerò se mi servirà qualcosa,” aveva detto Atsumu.

Meian gli aveva risposto con un sorriso soddisfatto. “Grandioso. Buona notte Miya. Non uscire e non metterti nei guai.”

Atsumu non aveva la minima intenzione di uscire, almeno non fino all'indomani, quando sarebbe tornato al MSBY, ma Meian se ne era andato prima che potesse fiatare. Così aprì la porta del suo nuovo appartamento e vi entrò.

Dentro non era male. Piccolo, paragonato a quello che divideva con Osamu, ma non si poteva lamentare. Si chiuse dentro, controllò due volte il chiavistello, e rimase in piedi in mezzo al piccolo soggiorno, sentendosi un po' perso.

Non aveva mai vissuto da solo fino a quel momento. Non era sicuro di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.

Tokyo era enorme, ma anche troppo silenziosa per i suoi gusti. Si sentiva il rumore distante del traffico e ogni tanto qualche rumore di passi al piano di sopra, ma altrimenti era tutto molto tranquillo, e Atsumu non era molto bravo con il silenzio. Accese la TV, ad un volume abbastanza alto perché la potesse sentire mentre faceva la doccia con la porta del bagno aperta. Il vetro della doccia era trasparente e Atsumu toglieva la condensa ogni trenta secondi per guardarvi attraverso. La paranoia stava avendo la meglio su di lui.

Era stupido. Ne era consapevole mentre lo faceva, e anche quando, dopo essersi asciugato e vestito, fece un controllo completo dell'appartamento per accertarsi di essere ancora da solo. Non c'era alcun pericolo. Era per questo che Kita lo aveva mandato lì. Nessuno a Tokyo sapeva chi fosse. Era al sicuro.

Al sicuro, ma anche solo, e lontano da casa più di quanto avesse mai voluto.

Avrebbe voluto aspettare e far chiamare per primo Osamu, così avrebbe potuto prenderlo in giro perché sentiva la sua mancanza, ma Atsumu fu il primo a cedere. Si sedette sul bordo del letto, su lenzuola che profumavano di bucato, e abbassò il volume della TV abbastanza da sentire il telefono mentre digitava il numero di Osamu.

Due squilli, e Atsumu era già infastidito perché Osamu non aveva risposto subito.

Tre squilli, e pensò che Osamu lo stesse ignorando di proposito.

Quattro squilli, e gli spuntò il panico nel petto, perché se gli fosse successo qualcosa nel tragitto verso Miyagi, o quando era arrivato lì, oppure-

“Ti manco di già?” chiese Osamu appena presa la chiamata. “Patetico.”

Atsumu crollò all'indietro sul letto. “Ovviamente no, perdente. Pensavo a quanto fossi triste laggiù senza di me.”

“Ti ho visto questo pomeriggio. Non sono ancora in astinenza.”

“Non ci vorrà molto,” disse Atsumu. Si girò su un lato, per poter vedere la porta. “Un paio di giorni, forse, poi capirai che non puoi vivere senza di me.”

“Un paio di giorni e mi accorgerò che avrei potuto vivere senza di te per tutto questo tempo,” disse Osamu, “e che sono stato un coglione a non averlo fatto prima.”

“Vai a farti fottere, 'Samu.”

“Nah, lascio a te l'onore.”

“Mi lasci anche Suna?”

“Vaffanculo.”

Atsumu sbuffò una brutta risata nel telefono. “Ti ha salutato come si deve?”

“Sì. Vuoi che te lo racconto?”

“No, davvero, non voglio.”

“Allora non chiedere.”

Atsumu si buttò di nuovo sulla schiena. Mise il vivavoce e gettò il telefono sul letto, accanto alla testa. “Dai, sul serio ora. Com'è lì?”

Osamu mugugnò. Non c'erano rumori in sottofondo. Doveva essere da solo, in qualsiasi posto lo avessero messo a dormire. “Tutto bene. Sawamura-san è uno a posto. Ha detto che conosce Kita-san da molti anni.”

“Anche Meian-san,” disse Atsumu. “Mi chiedo come si siano conosciuti.”

“Non so. Presumo che Kita-san abbia un passato molto più interessante di quanto faccia credere.”

Atsumu era quasi offeso dal pensiero che tutti questi sconosciuti conoscessero Kita meglio di loro due. Avevano lavorato per lui per più di un decennio. Avrebbero dovuto conoscerlo ormai, ma era sempre più evidente che non fosse così. “Forse.”

“Sono tutti gentili comunque,” disse Osamu. Ci fu un fruscio, e Atsumu si immaginò Osamu che teneva il telefono sulla spalla per liberarsi le mani. “Mi hanno portato fuori a cena, e messo ad alloggiare in un hotel di loro proprietà. È davvero niente male. C'è una grande vasca.” E come a dimostrarlo, il rumore dell'acqua corrente proruppe in sottofondo. “Non sarà così male, starsene qui tranquilli per un po'.”

Sembrava parlasse di una vacanza. Atsumu si chiese come mai non era stato mandato lui in campagna a vivere nella pace e nel lusso.

“Com'è Tokyo?” chiese Osamu.

Atsumu stava per dirgli la verità, ma si fermò. Decise di darne una sua versione censurata.

“Non è male. Meian-san è molto alla mano.” A parte per il fatto che aveva sparato a uno dei suoi nel suo ufficio mentre Atsumu era nella stanza accanto. “Ho incontrato tutti i suoi uomini migliori oggi. Sono stati gentili.” Tranne Sakusa, che probabilmente aveva intrattenuto il pensiero di spezzargli il collo. “Penso andrà tutto bene. Me ne starò comodo ad aspettare che Kita-san chiami.” Eccetto che avrebbe dovuto accompagnare Sakusa il giorno dopo e obbedire a qualsiasi ridicolo ordine gli venisse impartito. Ma non c'era bisogno che Osamu lo sapesse, non quando se ne poteva stare comodo a guardare il mondo che andava avanti.

“A Tokyo hanno un sacco di buon cibo,” disse Osamu. Ci furono ulteriori fruscii, un sospiro e il quieto movimento dell'acqua. “Quando torneremo a casa in treno, mi aspetto assaggi da tutti i posti migliori.”

“E tu cosa mi porti dalla campagna?” chiese Atsumu. “Un sacco di merda di mucca?”

“Visto che insisti...”

“Stronzo.”

“Sì, sei proprio uno stronzo.”

Atsumu alzò gli occhi al cielo. “E va bene.” Fissò il soffitto, perso nei suoi pensieri e nel ronzio della TV. “Per quanto tempo saremo bloccati qui secondo te?” disse, più serio. Ne avevano parlato decine di volte mentre erano ancora a Hyogo, ma non riusciva a smettere di chiederlo.

“Vuoi la verità, oppure quello che vuoi sentirti dire?”

“Quello che voglio sentirmi dire.”

“Torniamo a casa domani.”

“Bene,” disse. “E la verità?”

Osamu non rispose subito. Il rumore dell'acqua si fermò. “Dipende da chi ci vuole morti. Se sono a Hyogo non credo ci vorrà molto. Anche nel caso in cui fossero a Kyoto o Osaka non sarebbe male, visto che i ragazzi stanno indagando anche là. Se invece sono altrove, e hanno mandato gente fin da noi per farci fuori... non lo so. Potrebbe volerci un bel po'.”

“Grandioso.”

“Potrebbe andare peggio. Almeno siamo ancora vivi.”

“Già.”

“E almeno a uno dei due non hanno sparato.”

“Non me la lascerai mai passare, vero?”

“No.”

Scese il silenzio. Il rumore della TV era irritante, e Atsumu si girò per spegnerla. Fissava lo schermo, con sguardo vago, e disse, “Non so che ho fatto, 'Samu. So che l'ho detto anche altre volte, ma davvero. Ho pensato a tutte le cazzate che ho fatto e non riesco a capire cosa sia stato ad aver spinto qualcuno a volermi morto.”

“Magari invece ce l'hanno con me.”

“Lo pensi davvero?”

“No. Sei insopportabile. È probabile che un sacco di gente ti voglia morto.”

“Grazie molte, 'Samu.”

Si sentì uno sciabordio d'acqua. “Se avessi fatto qualcosa di così tremendo, te lo ricorderesti. Qualcuno là fuori ha qualche stupido risentimento e molto tempo libero. E ha molta gente disposta ad andare in giro e fare quello che vuole. Qualsiasi sia il motivo, non te ne do la colpa, 'Tsumu. Smettila di scusarti, non è da te.”

“Non mi sono scusato.” Non proprio, non in modo esplicito. “Era per dire.”

“E allora smettila di dirlo. Riposati, sappiamo entrambi che non hai dormito l'altra notte.”

“E invece sì.”

“Bugiardo. Vai a dormire. Ci sentiamo domani.”

“E va bene. Tu vedi di non annegare.”

“Ci proverò. Ciao.”

“Ciao.”

La chiamata terminò, ma Atsumu non si mosse. Fissava la TV senza vederla. La sua testa era da un'altra parte, lontana da quell'appartamento, lontana da Tokyo.

Aveva provato a non chiedersi se sarebbe mai stato nuovamente al sicuro a Hyogo. Ma ora, solo in quel letto sconosciuto e senza distrazioni, non riusciva a farne a meno.

Pensò che, alla peggio, sarebbe scappato a Miyagi anche lui. Non sarebbe di sicuro rimasto a Tokyo.

Atsumu cercò di dormire, proprio come ci aveva provato la notte precedente.

E come la notte precedente, non ci riuscì.

Quando si svegliò il giorno dopo era più esausto di quando si era messo a letto. Si mise seduto sul letto, per poi rimettersi giù, finché finalmente non riuscì ad alzarsi in piedi. Controllò la serratura della porta d'entrata, anche se non aveva senso, visto che non aveva dormito abbastanza profondamente da perdersi una eventuale intrusione.

Erano le nove. Dubitava che Sakusa potesse essere pronto così presto per fare qualsiasi cosa avesse in piano di fare, ma non poteva esserne certo, visto che oltretutto era incapace di rispondere a una semplice domanda. Atsumu pensò che la cosa migliore da fare sarebbe stata recarsi al MSBY, nel caso in cui Sakusa si fosse fatto vivo presto.

Non gli importava di creare fastidi a Sakusa, ma Meian gli aveva chiesto di aiutarlo, e non voleva dare a Meian alcun motivo di essere insoddisfatto di lui; per Kita, se non per altro. Atsumu voleva che Kita fosse orgoglioso di lui.

Atsumu si buttò acqua fredda sul viso per svegliarsi, aprì il borsone sul letto, e cercò di darsi una sistemata.

Uscì dall'appartamento mezzora dopo ed fu piuttosto sorpreso e sollevato quando trovò la porta del MSBY aperta. Un muro di aria fredda lo colpì mentre entrava. Passò svogliatamente qualche minuto nel foyer, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Solo quando sentì una voce alta che suonava vagamente familiare, che si decise ad entrare.

Il bar non era ancora aperto. Le sedie erano state messe sopra i tavoli per le pulizie, e qualcuno stava svuotando la lavastoviglie piena di bicchieri da birra, dietro il bancone. Atsumu non conosceva il barista, ma riconobbe l'altro uomo nella stanza che sedeva dandogli le spalle, con il telefono all'orecchio.

“Sì, è quello che ho detto!” Bokuto gesticolava in modo selvaggio, come se la persona dall'altra parte della linea potesse vederlo. “È pazzesco! No, sono da MSBY adesso. Nah, dopo. Sto aspettando Shouyou, abbiamo dei giri da fare insieme oggi. No, non intendevo quello, intendevo delle _ronde_. Non sono affari tuoi. Sì, sì. Ti chiamo più tardi. Ciao!”

Bokuto chiuse la chiamata, armeggiò con il telefono per un momento, e poi finalmente si accorse di Atsumu. Si illuminò in volto e disse, “Miya! Cosa ci fai qui così presto?”

“Aspetto Sakusa, direi?” Atsumu si avvicinò, con le mani nelle tasche. Osservò il barista chiedendosi quanto sapesse degli affari yakuza che si svolgevano qualche piano sopra le loro teste. “Meian-san mi manda in giro con lui, oggi.”

Bokuto trasalì. “Cacchio se sarà dura, amico.”

“Fantastico.” Era la cosa meno incoraggiante che avesse mai sentito.

“Dai, andrà bene!” disse Bokuto, agitando la mano. “Non è così male! Bé... a volte lo è, ma fa così con tutti. Quindi non prendertela sul personale se ti tratta male. Non gli piace nessuno. Nemmeno Shouyou.” Lo disse in modo molto grave, come se non apprezzare Hinata fosse inconcepibile.

“Che lavoro ha da fare oggi?” chiese Atsumu. Sakusa non glielo aveva voluto dire, ma magari Bokuto lo avrebbe fatto.

Bokuto mugugnò pensieroso e si mise tutto storto sullo schienale della sedia, incrociandoci sopra le braccia. “Di solito lavora sulla zona est del centro, ma Meian-san gli ha dato alcuni incarichi speciali ultimamente, quindi non so. Potrebbe essere qualsiasi cosa. Ogni tanto viene spedito a fare roba assurda.”

Atsumu su chiese se la loro definizione di roba assurda fosse la stessa. Aveva sempre di più la sensazione che a Tokyo intendessero qualcosa di peggio.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?” chiese Bokuto, facendo cenno con la mano verso il bar. “Per darti la carica per la giornata?”

“Non è un po' presto?”

“Non è mai troppo presto,” disse Bokuto. “Specialmente se devi passare la giornata con Sakusa.” Si tirò su dalla sedia e si diresse verso il bancone. Era alto, più di Atsumu, e molto muscoloso. Atsumu si annotò mentalmente che era meglio non inimicarselo. “Cosa prendi? Birra? Vodka? Rum?”

Atsumu lo seguì, non avendo niente di meglio da fare, e si sedette su uno degli sgabelli, mentre Bokuto andava dietro al bancone del bar. Il barista, che stava ancora pulendo, li ignorò. “Quello che prendi tu, direi.”

Bokuto fece un largo sorriso. “Ottima scelta!” Sbatté un paio di bicchieri da shot sul bancone e cercò al di sotto, emergendo poi con una bottiglia non etichettata piena di alcool trasparente. Riempì i bicchieri senza troppi complimenti, e appoggiò sonoramente la bottiglia sul bancone. “Brindiamo! Al tuo primo giorno con i Black Jackals. Ci prenderemo cura di te.”

Atsumu prese il bicchiere e lo fece tintinnare con quello di Bokuto prima di buttare giù lo shot.

Capì subito di aver commesso un errore.

Si strozzò, sbatté il bicchiere sul bancone, e cercò di tossire via il bruciore che sentiva in gola. Bokuto scoppiò a ridere, e poi diede una pacca sulla schiena ad Atsumu, così forte da buttarlo quasi a terra. Atsumu deglutì un paio di volte e finalmente si ricordò come respirare di nuovo.

“Dovevi vedere la tua faccia!” disse Bokuto. Si fece una fragorosa risata, e anche se era a spese di Atsumu, era senza cattiveria. “Avrei dovuto farti un video. Stai bene?”

“Sì,” disse Atsumu, con la voce roca. Si schiarì la voce di nuovo e si rimise seduto dritto. “Sì, sto bene. Che cazzo è quella roba?”

“La roba migliore che si possa comprare, ecco cos'è. Me lo faccio mandare direttamente dalla Polonia. La maggior parte dei ragazzi non lo beve. Shouyou non ha più il permesso di farlo, dopo l'incidente.” Lo aveva detto tutto accigliato, poi si era versato un altro shot. “Ancora uno?”

“No, sono a posto.”

Bokuto rise di nuovo. “Come vuoi. Ti va qualcos'altro? Lavoravo in un bar, un sacco di tempo fa. Ti posso miscelare qualcosina se vuoi.”

“Grazie, ma passo.” Sentiva già quello che gli stava facendo quel singolo shot, come una leccata di calore nello stomaco. Non era uno che reggeva poco, ma non aveva neanche mai bevuto niente di così forte.

Bokuto buttò giù un altro shot come se fosse niente. “Magari più tardi, dopo il lavoro. Hai programmi per stasera?”

Atsumu non aveva programmi per il resto della sua vita, a dirla tutta. “No.”

“Fantastico” Ti va di trovarci qui alle otto? Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa magari. Ti porto a mangiare della buona cucina di Tokyo.”

Atsumu pensò a suo fratello, e a quanto sarebbe stato bello potersi vantare con lui di aver mangiato qualcosa di buono nel bel mezzo di Tokyo, mentre lui era bloccato in campagna. “Sì, perché no.”

“Grandioso! Mi devi raccontare un po' di storie di Hyogo. Sicuramente succedono un sacco di cose interessanti da quelle parti.”

Non ne succedevano, in realtà, non come a Tokyo. Ma Atsumu disse comunque, “Certo.” In caso si sarebbe potuto inventare qualcosa, visto che Osamu non sarebbe stato lì a smentirlo.

“Grande! Non sono mai stato così tanto a ovest. Sono stato a Yokohama un po' di volte. E a Nagoya l'anno scorso, per prendere qualcosa per conto di Meian-san, ma solo per un giorno, ma più in là- Aspetta un attimo.” Bokuto rispose al telefono con un allegro, “Ciao, Omi-san!”

Una voce sbottò dura dall'altra parte della linea. Atsumu non riuscì a capire le parole, ma il tono non era piacevole.

“Sì, sono qui,” disse Bokuto. “Come lo sai- Ok, ok. Sì, anche lui è qui, vuoi parlarci?”

Atsumu si guardò intorno, metti che non avesse notato la presenza di qualcun altro.

“Va bene, glielo dico. Sì, ho capito! Ehi, comunque non essere duro con lui oggi. È uno a posto. Per una volta sii gentile e-” Bokuto smise di parlare e allontanò il telefono dall'orecchio per controllare lo schermo. “Mi ha attaccato il telefono di nuovo.”

“Chi era?” chiese Atsumu, anche se aveva la brutta sensazione di saperlo già.

“Sakusa. È fuori che ti aspetta. Ha detto di dirti di muovere il culo.”

“Ovviamente.” Atsumu era tentato di trascinare i piedi, ma poi si ricordò che voleva fare bella figura. Per Kita. “Com'è che l'hai chiamato? Omi-san?”

“Oh! Sì, Shouyou ha iniziato a chiamarlo così un po' di tempo fa. Ha pensato che così Sakusa si sarebbe sentito più incluso e che magari gli saremmo piaciuti di più, ma non ha funzionato. Mi sa che lo odia. Odia praticamente tutto.”

“Lo avevo intuito,” disse Atsumu. Scese dalla seggiola e si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Qualche consiglio?”

“Stagli almeno a un metro di distanza, sempre,” disse Bokuto in modo quasi meccanico, come se avesse sentito quelle parole centinaia di volte. “Di più, se possibile. E non toccarlo. Davvero. Si incazza di brutto. Una volta gli ho toccato una spalla in amicizia e per un attimo ho pensato che mi avrebbe ammazzato sul serio.”

“Sembra un gatto incazzoso,” borbottò Atsumu.

Bokuto scoppiò a ridere, e Atsumu non poté fare altro che sorridere. “Amico! Sei divertente. Mi piaci. Solo, non dirgli questa cosa del gatto in faccia. Potrei non rivederti mai più.”

“Ricevuto,” disse Atsumu. “Grazie per il drink. Non offrirmelo mai più.”

Bokuto rise di nuovo e lo salutò con la mano mentre Atsumu se ne andava verso l'entrata del palazzo.

Il sole splendeva luminoso e quando uscì sul marciapiede alzò una mano davanti agli occhi, cercando Sakusa. Passarono un paio di persone, ma nessuna di loro gli era familiare. Stava per tornare dentro per chiedere a Bokuto dove doveva andare, quando notò un'auto parcheggiata vicino al marciapiede. Non c'era niente di strano. Era pieno di auto sulla strada, parcheggiate o in movimento. Ma questa era nera, con ruote nere e finestrini oscurati, e Atsumu si diresse da quella parte senza pensarci due volte. Aprì la portiera del passeggero e si piegò per guardare dentro. Sakusa era seduto al volante, e aveva lo stesso atteggiamento freddo e infastidito del giorno prima.

“Sali. Mi stai facendo perdere tempo.”

“Buongiorno anche a te,” disse Atsumu. Salì in macchina e il sedile crepitò sotto di lui. Era coperto di plastica. Si chiese se Sakusa lo aveva ricoperto per lui in particolare o se era sempre così.

Neanche il tempo di chiudere la portiera ed erano già in moto. Sakusa tagliò la strada a un'altra auto mentre usciva dal posteggio, ma a differenza di Osamu, Sakusa lo aveva fatto di proposito. Guardò a malapena lo specchietto retrovisore, e accelerò buttandosi nel traffico. Era vestito in modo identico rispetto al giorno prima; tutto in nero, con guanti di pelle e la mascherina che gli copriva metà del volto. Atsumu pensò che sembrava il cattivo di un brutto film di azione. Ne aveva anche la personalità, a dirla tutta.

“Quindi? Che cosa abbiamo in programma?” chiese Atsumu. Il giorno prima non aveva ricevuto una risposta, ma visto che erano in procinto di agire, gli sembrava un buon momento per saperne qualcosa in più.

Sakusa non era dello stesso avviso. “Il tuo lavoro è fare quello che ti dirò di fare, come ha detto Meian-san. Non c'è bisogno che tu sappia altro.”

Atsumu si accomodò sul sedile e lo guardò. “Come dovrei aiutarti se non so cosa devo fare?”

“Saremo lì tra venti minuti. Non c'è bisogno di parlare fino a quel momento.”

Atsumu sapeva che avrebbe dovuto tenere la bocca chiusa. Lo sapeva, davvero. Avrebbe dovuto mordersi la lingua e obbedire agli ordini, perché era quello che Kita avrebbe voluto da lui.

Ma Kita non era lì, il misterioso liquore gli stava dando una spintarella di coraggio, e Atsumu non era mai stato bravo a starsene zitto.

“E che succede quando arriviamo là?” chiese Atsumu. Si spinse meglio indietro e appoggiò un piede sul cruscotto, giusto per vedere se a Sakusa avrebbe dato fastidio. Da come gli si era stretta la mandibola, era proprio così. “Mi farai fare qualcosa, oppure dovrò stare seduto in macchina come un bambino? Sono bravo a fare queste cose, Omi-kun. Lo hai sentito, quello che ha detto Meian-san. Sono uno dei migliori di Kita-san.”

Sakusa fece un respiro così profondo che Atsumu glielo sentì entrare nei polmoni. Quando parlò, la sua voce era dura ma controllata. “Allora chissà come sono gli altri uomini di Kita, se tu sei il suo uomo migliore. Metti subito giù quel fottuto piede dal mio cruscotto, e non provare mai più a chiamarmi in quel modo.”

Atsumu tirò su anche l'altro piede e lo mise sopra l'altro. “Cosa, Omi-kun? Non è il tuo nome? Forse l'ho capito male. Com'è che ti chiami?”

Sakusa frenò così bruscamente che Atsumu quasi volò a terra. Erano nel bel mezzo della strada. Un'auto dietro di loro suonò il clacson, ma Sakusa la ignorò. Guardò Atsumu con gli occhi stretti, e disse, tra i denti, “Metti giù i tuoi luridi piedi del cazzo dal mio cruscotto. Adesso.”

La minaccia insita in quelle parole era così tagliente che Atsumu pensò che sì, forse avrebbe dovuto ascoltarle. Mise giù i piedi sbuffando, mettendosi dritto e incrociando le braccia.

Lo sguardo di Sakusa rimase su di lui per qualche secondo prima di ripartire.

“So guidare, se ne hai bisogno,” disse Atsumu. “Di merda, ma almeno non mi fermo nel bel mezzo della strada.”

“Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca finché non arriviamo.”

“E sennò che fai?” disse Atsumu. Mostrava i denti in un sorriso forzato. “Devi portarmi con te. Se mi molli in mezzo alla strada e mi succede qualcosa, sei fottuto anche tu.”

“Non far finta di conoscere la mia posizione meglio di me,” disse Sakusa. Passò di carreggiata tagliando di nuovo la strada a un'altra auto prima di svoltare. “Se ti lasciassi morto in un canale, sarei a posto. Meian mi perdonerebbe. Se gli spiegassi quanto sei fastidioso, sarebbe d'accordo con me.”

“Certo,” sbuffò Atsumu. “Non è la conversazione che ho sentito io.”

“Non sei di qua, Miya,” rispose astioso Sakusa. “Non sei altro che un turista. Non parlare di cose che non capisci.”

“Che cosa non capirei?” disse Atsumu. “Come funziona la yakuza? Mi dispiace rovinarti la sorpresa, ma lo so eccome. Quindi se mi dici cosa cazzo dobbiamo fare, posso aiutare.”

“Puoi aiutare tenendo chiusa quella cazzo di bocca.”

“Senti, Omi-kun, non c'è bisogno di essere così-”

Sakusa fece una curva talmente stretta e brusca che la testa di Atsumu andò a sbattere sul finestrino. Suonarono diversi clacson mentre tagliavano due colonne d'auto per fermarsi vicino al marciapiede. Se Atsumu non fosse stato distratto dal fatto che aveva appena rischiato di morire, magari avrebbe anche apprezzato le capacità di Sakusa alla guida.

“Ma che cazzo!” si lamentò Atsumu, passandosi la mano sulla botta.

“Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi mai più così,” disse Sakusa. Spense il motore dell'auto, e per un momento Atsumu pensò che Sakusa l'avesse parcheggiata per ucciderlo. Ma Sakusa invece si slacciò la cintura di sicurezza, aprì la portiera, e disse, “Siamo arrivati. Scendi.”

Ad Atsumu non piacevano gli ordini, ma almeno non avrebbe dovuto aspettare in auto. Scese sul marciapiede e attese che Sakusa girasse intorno all'auto per raggiungerlo. Erano arrivati davanti a un lavasecco, che aveva scritte fatte a mano sulla vetrina e una porta aperta sotto la vivace insegna.

“Ma che è, siamo venuti a ritirare i vestiti di Meian-san?” chiese Atsumu.

Sakusa non rispose nemmeno. Guardò Atsumu, con uno sguardo così critico che Atsumu desiderò sprofondare nel terreno. “Ti avevo detto di vestirti meglio.”

Atsumu si guardò i vestiti. Aveva indossato l'unico completo che si era portato dietro, quello che metteva di solito quando andava in città per occuparsi degli affari di Kita. Era color vino, così scuro che pareva quasi nero. Era un bel completo. Lo aveva pagato una pacca di soldi. “Che c'è che non va?”

“Sembra che ci abbia dormito sopra un cane,” disse Sakusa. “Hai mai stirato qualcosa in vita tua?”

“Ehi, sono arrivato solo ieri,” sbottò Atsumu. “Pensi che mi sia portato un ferro da stiro in valigia?”

“Avresti dovuto. Stai da schifo. Andiamo.” Sakusa si allontanò, e Atsumu lo seguì riluttante.

Atsumu si chiedeva come se la stesse passando Osamu a Miyagi. Probabilmente si stava rilassando in quell'albergo nel quale il Karasuno l'aveva messo, abbuffandosi con il servizio in camera, per poi farsi il bagno in acqua di rose.

Quando tutta questa storia fosse finita, Atsumu si sarebbe preso una vera vacanza.

Sakusa entrò nel negozio, aspettò Atsumu, e poi chiuse la porta dietro di loro. La campanella attaccata in cima suonò, e Sakusa girò l'allegro cartello “Aperto” mettendolo su “Chiuso.”

C'erano due uomini dietro al bancone. Entrambi si alzarono in piedi vedendo Sakusa che si avvicinava.

“Sakusa-san!” disse quello più basso, correndo intorno al bancone per piegarsi in un inchino. “Che piacevole sorpresa! Come possiamo aiutarla?”

“Benvenuto, benvenuto,” disse quello più alto, affrettandosi per fare la stessa cosa. “È un piacere vederLa, Sakusa-san. Ci auguriamo che sia Lei che Meian-san stiate bene.”

Atsumu diede un'occhiata a Sakusa. Si aspettava che sarebbe stato compiaciuto dei loro modi reverenti, ma Sakusa sembrava piuttosto più infastidito di prima.

“Devo parlarvi,” disse Sakusa. “Meian-san ha un messaggio per voi. C'è un posto privato dove possiamo discutere?”

I due uomini si scambiarono uno sguardo. Il più basso disse, “Certo, assolutamente, come desidera. Possiamo andare nella stanza sul retro. Se mi dà un momento, dovrei controllare che-”

“Non ho tempo di aspettare,” disse Sakusa. La sua voce era d'acciaio. “Fateci strada.”

I due obbedirono, anche se con evidente riluttanza. Il più basso continuava a guardare indietro verso Sakusa e poi verso il suo socio. Aveva un che nelle dita frementi, che ad Atsumu non piacque.

La stanza sul retro era molto piccola e Atsumu dovette stare più vicino a Sakusa di quanto avrebbe voluto. Neanche Sakusa sembrava contento, ma ignorò Atsumu per concentrarsi sugli altri due.

Atsumu non era sicuro del perché si trovassero lì. Aveva l'impressione che si trattasse di qualcosa di sgradevole. Impressione che venne confermata quando Sakusa mise la mano nella giacca e tirò fuori una pistola.

Gli uomini si pietrificarono. Uno di loro guardò subito verso la porta. Atsumu fece un passo di lato per mettercisi davanti.

“Chi altro stava lavorando con Ueda per rubare il denaro di Meian-san?” disse Sakusa. Puntò la pistola all'uomo più basso. La mano era ferma. “Hai cinque secondi.”

L'uomo diventò pallido. Sembrava un fantasma farfugliante quando disse, “Io non-io non so di cosa stia parlando. Non ruberemmo mai da Meian-san, ha fatto così tanto per noi, deve esserci un malinteso, o-”

 _Bang_.

L'uomo cadde a terra, mentre un filo di fumo usciva dalla canna della pistola di Sakusa, che si girò leggermente per puntarla verso l'uomo più alto.

“Tocca a te,” disse Sakusa. Il suo tono era perfettamente piatto, il suo volto impassibile. “Chi altro vi stava aiutando a derubare Meian-san? Sarò generoso e ti darò dieci secondi.”

All'uomo servì metà di quei secondi solo per trovare la voce per parlare. Quando lo fece, sputò fuori i nomi così velocemente che Atsumu ne afferrò solo la metà. Era ancora scioccato dopo aver visto Sakusa che uccideva un civile.

Non è che Atsumu non avesse mai ucciso nessuno. Era parte del suo lavoro.

Ma gli uomini che aveva ucciso erano sempre stati yakuza, o persone di quel genere. Era gente pericolosa, per un motivo o per l'altro. Questi due chiaramente non lo erano.

Quando l'uomo finì di balbettare, Sakusa disse, “È tutto?”

“Sì. Sakusa-san, mi dispiace. Non volevamo che arrivasse a questo punto. Ueda-san ci ha fatto un'offerta che non potevamo rifiutare. Non volevamo mancare di rispetto a Meian-san.”

“Allora non avreste dovuto rubare il suo denaro.” Sakusa premette il grilletto, e Atsumu trasalì.

Anche il secondo uomo cadde a terra sopra l'altro. Il sangue formò una pozza che si andava allargando sempre più sul pavimento. Atsumu li fissava a bocca aperta. “Ma che cazzo?”

“Te l'ho già detto,” disse Sakusa, mentre sistemava la pistola al suo posto. “Questo è quello che succede quando qualcuno ruba a Meian.” Tirò fuori un paio di sacchi della spazzatura extra large ben piegati, da una qualche tasca nella giacca. Li lanciò ad Atsumu, che non reagì in tempo. Lo colpirono in petto e caddero a terra. “Mettili dentro i sacchi, poi chiamerò qualcuno che venga a portare fuori la spazzatura.”

Atsumu non si mosse. “Cosa?”

“Mi hai sentito. Meian ti ha mandato con me per ripulire. Quindi, ripulisci.” Girò sui tacchi e passò oltre Atsumu. “Ti aspetto fuori. Non metterci troppo.”

Atsumu lo guardò andare via, tutte le proteste bloccate in gola. Si voltò verso i corpi, ancora caldi, ancora sanguinanti.

Non era la prima volta che Atsumu doveva mettere in un sacco un uomo morto, o anche due, anzi. Ma si parlava di tantissimo tempo prima, quando era ancora nuovo dentro Inarizaki. Aveva smesso di farlo da tempo. Era salito di livello, da quella volta. Kita mandava altra gente a ripulire dopo i suoi lavori, se la situazione lo richiedeva.

Ma Kita non era lì, e anche se ci fosse stato, avrebbe detto ad Atsumu di smetterla con i capricci, e di obbedire a quello che gli veniva detto.

Atsumu si tolse la giacca, tirò su le maniche, e si piegò per prendere i sacchi. Pensò con una punta di amarezza a Osamu, che se ne stava comodo comodo a Miyagi, e si mise al lavoro.


	5. Chapter 5

Sembrava essere passato un secolo quando Atsumu risalì a bordo dell'auto di Sakusa. Si era rimesso addosso la giacca solo per nascondere la pistola, ma gli era costato un bel po' di fastidio. Aveva caldo ed era sudato, e le ultime due notti quasi insonni stavano iniziando a farsi sentire.

“Ti ci è voluto parecchio,” disse Sakusa, sedendosi al posto di guida. “Chiunque altro avrebbe già finito un'ora fa.”

“Allora magari potevi farlo da solo, dannazione,” disse Atsumu.

“Io uccido e basta,” disse Sakusa, mentre avviava l'auto. “Non ripulisco.”

“Ah certo, perché tu sei speciale, cazzo.” Atsumu stava cercando di togliersi del sangue secco da sotto le unghie. Aveva usato dei guanti presi in un armadietto del magazzino mentre maneggiava i corpi, e si era lavato le mani prima di andarsene, ma una parte gli era rimasta addosso. “Chi andrà a portarli via?”

“È importante?”

“Mi chiedevo perché non potessimo caricarceli noi in bagagliaio e scaricarli da qualche parte.”

“È disgustoso. Non carico cadaveri nella mia auto.”

Atsumu alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ovviamente no. Come mai sono sorpreso, mi chiedo.”

“Mi sarei aspettato che un uomo di Kita-san fosse meno...” Sakusa girò per un attimo gli occhi verso di lui. “Extra.”

“Extra?” ripeté Atsumu, drizzandosi. “Io non sono _extra_ , brutto coglione. Sei tu quello che si rifiuta di lavorare come si deve. Non puoi sempre aspettarti che ci sia sempre qualcuno a ripulire al posto tuo.”

“Sì, posso,” rispose Sakusa. “Valgo abbastanza da convincere Meian-san a fare degli aggiustamenti.”

“Vali abbastanza.” Atsumu fece una smorfia. “Perché spari in testa alla gente? Potrebbe farlo chiunque.”

“Forse per te è difficile capirlo,” disse Sakusa, superando un taxi che procedeva lento, “ma non provo il minimo interesse per quello che pensi.”

Atsumu sbuffò. Era tentato di mettere di nuovo i piedi sopra il cruscotto, ma magari Sakusa avrebbe deciso che non c'era due senza tre, e avrebbe sparato anche a lui. “Non c'era bisogno di ucciderli. Almeno il secondo. Ti ha detto quello che volevi sapere.”  
“Lo ha fatto solo perché prima avevo ucciso suo cugino.”

“Te lo avrebbe detto comunque. A volte basta trattarli un po' male prima. Non è sempre necessario ammazzarli.”

“Non mi pare di averti chiesto di spiegarmi come fare il mio lavoro.”

“Il mio è un consiglio spassionato. Non c'è di che.”

“Il giorno in cui accetterò consigli da te, sarà quello in cui mi butterò dal Rainbow Bridge per ammazzarmi,” disse Sakusa. “C'è qualche speranza che tu tenga la bocca chiusa finché non torniamo al MSBY?”

“Non credo,” rispose Atsumu. “Tacere non è uno dei miei talenti.”

“Non sono sorpreso. Sembra che tu non ne abbia neanche uno.”

Atsumu era più infastidito che offeso, e durante il viaggio di ritorno, fece del suo meglio per infastidire a sua volta Sakusa.

Non c'erano posti liberi sulla strada di fronte a MSBY, ma questo non fermò Sakusa. Infilò la sua auto tra altre due, in uno spazio strettissimo che non era pensato per un veicolo di quelle dimensioni. Atsumu trattenne il respiro in attesa dell'impatto, ma non successe nulla. Quando scesero dall'auto Atsumu si mise a guardare i pochi centimetri tra il paraurti dell'auto di Sakusa e quella dietro.

“Ok, devo ammettere che è un parcheggio niente male,” disse Atsumu, nonostante tutto.

“Andiamo,” disse Sakusa, passandogli accanto. “Non startene lì con quello sguardo inebetito da idiota.”

“Idiota sarai _tu_ ,” sbottò Atsumu, ben consapevole che non era una gran risposta.

Sakusa non lo considerò nemmeno. Entrò al MSBY, lasciando che la porta si chiudesse in faccia ad Atsumu, e non si voltò quando quest'ultimo gli ringhiò dietro.

Erano stati fuori per un paio d'ore. Il bar ormai era aperto, e passando Atsumu notò alcuni avventori all'interno. Seguì Sakusa sulle stesse scale che aveva salito il giorno precedente. C'era un altro uomo di guardia stavolta. Come l'altro, si drizzò in piedi vedendoli arrivare. Ma, a differenza di quando Atsumu era arrivato da solo, non proferì parola. Fece un inchino con la testa in segno di rispetto mentre passavano. Sakusa non lo degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo.

Atsumu ci pensò su mentre salivano le scale. Anche gli uomini al lavasecco erano stati molto ossequiosi con Sakusa. Si chiese se lo rispettavano, oppure se avevano solo paura di lui. Vedendo quanto era veloce a premere il grilletto, la seconda risposta non lo avrebbe sorpreso.

Meian era nel suo ufficio. Sakusa bussò alla porta, aspettò di ricevere il permesso e poi entrò. Atsumu lo seguì, sentendosi un po' fuori posto. Si aspettava quasi di trovarci ancora il cadavere del giorno prima, o almeno una traccia di sangue dove era caduto, ma l'ufficio di Meian era perfettamente normale. C'erano librerie, tende alle finestre, un computer portatile e una pila di documenti sulla scrivania. Meian si alzò con un gemito e sorrise a entrambi.

“Com'è andata?” chiese, stirandosi la schiena finché non scrocchiò. “Tutto a posto?”

“Sono morti,” rispose Sakusa, senza mezzi termini, “e ho una lista di nomi. Mi occuperò anche degli altri, se è d'accordo.”

Meian batté le mani e si appoggiò al bordo della scrivania. “Ottimo lavoro. È un peccato, sul serio. Hanno lavorato per me per tanti anni, ma che vuoi farci. Sono ancora deluso per Ueda, a dirla tutta. Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per lui.”

“Le avevo detto mesi fa di non fidarsi di lui,” disse Sakusa con tono piatto.

Atsumu pensò che era proprio ironico che Sakusa lo avesse criticato perché non sapeva tenere la bocca chiusa, quando invece lui faceva lo stesso errore nei confronti del suo Kumicho.

Meian sospirò, “Sì, me lo ricordo. Me lo ricorderò sempre, perché non me lo lascerai mai dimenticare.”

Atsumu li guardò entrambi. Provò a immaginare come avrebbe reagito Kita se qualcuno si fosse rivolto a lui in quel modo. Non così, di sicuro.

“Come è andato Miya?”

Atsumu drizzò la schiena.

Sakusa gli rivolse uno sguardo sprezzante. “Adeguato. Ha messo i corpi nei sacchi. Non è difficile.”

“Se non è difficile perché non lo fai da solo?” disse Atsumu, pentendosi di averlo fatto mentre le parole stavano ancora uscendo dalla sua bocca. Non lo voleva dire, non davanti a Meian. Si irrigidì, ma Meian si mise a ridere.

“Ha ragione,” disse Meian, con un sorriso tutto denti. “Non denigrare i lavori che non vuoi fare tu, Sakusa. Quanto tempo ci vorrà per depennare i nomi su quella lista?”

Lo sguardo truce di Sakusa si spostò da Atsumu mentre ci ragionava su. “Mi dia una settimana. Capiranno che gli siamo addosso e saranno più difficili da stanare.”

“Fai come credi. Odio fare queste cose, ma bisogna mettere dei paletti o tutti cominceranno a derubarmi. Devono vedere che se lo fanno ci sono delle conseguenze.” Sembrava che lo stesse dicendo più a se stesso che a Sakusa. “Fa' quello che devi. Stai attento, però.”

Sakusa fece un inchino con la testa.

“E porta Miya con te. Sarà più semplice se ti darà una mano lui.”

Sakusa aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Devo proprio?”

“Sì, e ricorda cosa ti ho detto, quando ti ho chiesto di fare in modo che sia al sicuro.” L'attenzione di Meian passò ad Atsumu. “E tu, Miya, che mi dici? Com'era il lavoro?”

Sakusa lo guardò, e nei suoi occhi c'era un non so che di sfida. Probabilmente si aspettava che Atsumu si lamentasse di lui, che dicesse quanto Sakusa fosse una compagnia tremenda, e che avrebbe preferito fare qualsiasi altra cosa piuttosto che seguirlo per pulire i suoi casini.

Erano tutte cose vere, ma quello che Atsumu disse fu, “Tutto a posto. Nessun problema. Mi fa piacere aiutare come posso.”

Lo sguardo di Sakusa si fece ancora più freddo.

“Fantastico! Te la caverai benissimo.” Meian tornò dietro alla sua scrivania e riaffondò sulla sedia. La giacca venne buttata sullo schienale. Due pistole identiche erano fissate su delle cinghie intorno al suo petto.

“Scambiatevi i numeri di telefono prima di andare, così potete tenervi in contatto. Potete ricominciare da domani. Per ora vai a riposarti, Miya. Hai la faccia di uno che non ha dormito.”

Atsumu provò un leggero imbarazzo. “Uh... sì. Grazie, Meian-san.”

Avendo capito di essere stato congedato, lasciò l'ufficio. Sakusa rimase dentro, ma solo per un minuto, poi uscì anche lui.

“Allora, Omi-kun.” Atsumu sfoderò un sorriso smagliante, cercando di essere più sgradevole possibile. “E così dovrai darmi il tuo numero, eh?”

Sakusa lo guardò come se avrebbe preferito buttarsi dalla finestra più vicina, piuttosto. Nonostante ciò, diede il suo numero ad Atsumu, non senza una buona dose di riluttanza, e disse, “Non ti servirà. Ti vengo a prendere di nuovo qui domani.”

“A che ora.”

“Quando arrivo.”

“Nah,” disse Atsumu. Salvò il numero sotto il nome _Omi-kun_ e sperò che Sakusa lo avesse notato. “Che ne dici invece di mandarmi un messaggio quando sei pronto per partire, e io scendo. Così non me ne sto seduto giù al bar ad aspettarti tutto il giorno.”

“Non mi importa quanto mi devi aspettare.”

“Sì, ma a me importa. Ti mando un messaggio più tardi, così anche tu avrai il mio numero.”

“Solo un messaggio,” disse Sakusa. “Non mi interessa parlare con te.”

“Sei stato molto chiaro in proposito, grazie, Omi-kun.” Atsumu mise via il telefono. “Allora ci vediamo domani, direi. Non vedo l'ora, personalmente. Il tuo carattere solare mi ha davvero incantato.”

“Vai a farti fottere, Miya.” Si diresse verso le scale e Atsumu lo seguì subito dietro.

Erano appena usciti da MSBY quando Sakusa disse, “Se domani il tuo completo è ancora in quelle condizioni disgustose, ucciderò te e poi anche me.”

“Potrebbe anche valere la pena morire, se questo vuol dire risparmiare al mondo la tua esistenza,” disse Atsumu. “Lo farò pulire a secco stasera, così non sarà più stropicciato.” E non avrebbe più avuto macchie di sangue in fondo ai pantaloni. “Non nello stesso posto dove hai appena ammazzato due persone, magari.”

“Ce n'è uno a due chilometri da qui, in quella direzione,” disse Sakusa, indicando la strada. “Digli che lavori per Meian-san e te lo faranno gratis.”

Atsumu si fermò sul marciapiede e strinse gli occhi. “Sento che potrebbe essere una trappola.”

“Buon istinto,” disse Sakusa, “ma non stavolta. Voglio solo che ti ripulisci da quello schifo.”

“Sì, ok. Quindi domani mi manderai un messaggio, vero?”

“Prenderò in considerazione l'idea.”

“A me sembra un sì.”

“Fai come ha detto Meian e dormi un po' prima di quell'ora,” disse Sakusa. “Stai proprio di merda.”

“Grazie mille. Mi fa piacere sapere che ti importa.”

“Non mi importa.” Sakusa si voltò e andò verso la sua auto, che era ancora incastrata tra le altre due. Atsumu aspettò nell'ombra del MSBY per guardare, sperando disperatamente che Sakusa colpisse qualcosa per farsi una risata.

Ma Sakusa rimise l'auto su strada con la stessa sorprendente precisione che aveva dimostrato per infilarla in quel parcheggio, e se ne andò con un rombo del motore e un turbinio di vernice nera.

Atsumu sbuffò, e se ne andò verso la sua casa provvisoria, mani in tasca, con il sangue secco che ancora gli dava fastidio sotto le unghie. Pensò di chiamare Osamu per lamentarsi di Sakusa, e di aver dovuto sistemare dei cadaveri, e del fatto di essere via da casa in generale. Avrebbe voluto farlo, ma non voleva neppure che Osamu ridesse di lui, visto che aveva ottenuto la parte più schifosa dell'accordo. Alla fine decise di mandare un messaggio a Osamu con scritto “Spero che la tua giornata faccia schifo”, e poi uno a Sakusa che diceva, “Sono Miya. Ora setterò il mio telefono in modo che ti invii un promemoria ogni ora così non ti scorderai di mandarmi un messaggio domattina.”

Il tempo di fare la doccia e lavarsi via i rimasugli di sangue, e c'erano due risposte. La prima era “Spero che la tua sia peggio, coglione” e la seconda era “Credo davvero che ti ucciderò”.

Atsumu non rispose a nessuno dei due. Seguì il consiglio di Meian e si buttò a letto. Il suo completo era a terra, Atsumu si annotò mentalmente di portarlo al lavasecco che Sakusa aveva menzionato e chiedere se poteva averlo pronto la mattina presto del giorno dopo. Forse gli sarebbero venuti incontro, se gli avesse detto che lavorava per Meian.

Pensò a Kita, e a Gin, e a Ojirou, e si chiese che cosa stessero facendo. Si addormentò prima ancora di poter immaginare una risposta, e stavolta dormì profondamente.

Diverse ore dopo Atsumu stava tornando al MSBY dopo un veloce e proficuo passaggio al lavasecco. Aveva dormito per un po', più di quanto non si aspettasse, e si sentiva meglio di quanto non fosse mai stato negli ultimi giorni. Si sentiva più leggero mentre spingeva la porta d'entrata e si avvicinava al bar. Si chiese solo per un momento se era il caso di prendere posto e aspettare Bokuto, quando poi lo vide, preso in una animata discussione ricca di gesti con il barista.

Atsumu riuscì a sentirne solo un pezzetto, abbastanza per capire che non si trattava di affari yakuza, prima che Bokuto lo notasse.

“Ehi, ehi, Miya!” Bokuto lo salutò con la mano, come se avesse bisogno di farsi notare ulteriormente da Atsumu. “Ce l'hai fatta! Non ero sicuro che saresti stato ancora vivo dopo una giornata con Sakusa.”

“Ci è mancato poco, ti dirò,” rispose Atsumu. Si avvicinò al bancone, con le mani nelle tasche della giacca. “Come va?”

“Molto bene! Lui è il mio amico Akaashi. 'Kaashi, lui è Miya. È nuovo. Più o meno. Credo. Non so bene. Ma è uno a posto!”

Akaashi lo guardò con passivo interesse. Non era lo stesso barista del giorno prima, e nemmeno quello della mattina. Gli disse, “Salve, Miya-san. Vuoi un drink?”

Prima che Atsumu potesse rispondere, Bokuto si mise in mezzo. “Andiamo dall'altra parte della strada per cenare. Vieni anche tu, 'Kaashi?”

Akaashi guardò con aria eloquente il bancone tra di loro. “Sono un po' impegnato ora, Bokuto-san.”

“Bé sì, ma ho pensato di chiedertelo lo stesso. Per educazione.”

“Grazie, ma no.”

“Sarà per la prossima volta quando non dovrai lavorare, allora,” disse Bokuto, mentre scendeva con un balzo dallo sgabello. “Vuoi che ti porto qualcosa?”

“No, grazie, Bokuto-san.”

“Va bene! Chiamami se cambi idea. Andiamo, Miya. Shouyou è già là e ci sta aspettando.” Bokuto andò verso la porta, con un certo entusiasmo nella camminata, e Atsumu lo seguì. “È una così bella serata!” disse Bokuto, mentre uscivano sulla strada. Allargò le braccia e inspirò profondamente l'aria di città.

Atsumu pensava non ci fosse nulla di particolarmente bello, ma non lo disse. “Vero. Bella serata.”

“Com'è ora a Hyogo?” chiese Bokuto. I suoi occhi riflettevano le luci della città in modo famelico, come quelli di un animale selvatico della foresta.

“Non è molto diverso da qui. Forse un po' più fresco, ma non di tanto.”

“Voglio andarci prima o poi! Tornerai là o pensi di rimanere qui?”

“Tornerò là, prima o poi.” Atsumu si chiese quanto gli avesse detto Meian. Evidentemente non molto.

“Allora magari mi porterai tu in giro!” disse Bokuto, mentre si avvicinava alla strada. Atsumu si aspettava di vederlo andare verso le strisce pedonali.

E invece no.

Bokuto aspettò una pausa nel traffico e si gettò sulla strada, a casaccio, e un po' di clacson gli suonarono dietro mentre raggiungeva l'altro marciapiede. Atsumu lo fissava.

Bokuto agitò le braccia e gli urlò, “Eddai, Miya! Non vorrai far aspettare Shouyou!”

Se Atsumu fosse morto attraversando la strada correndo come un idiota, Kita ne sarebbe stato davvero deluso. Nonostante ciò, Atsumu aspettò che le auto in arrivo fossero passate, e corse, mancando per poco il cofano di un taxi prima di arrivare sano e salvo dall'altra parte della strada. Bokuto rise ad alta voce e senza trattenersi, e Atsumu non poté fare altro che ridere con lui, un po' senza fiato.

Il ristorante era un paio di negozi più in là. Era pieno di gente, molto rumoroso e ricco di odori speziati di tanti cibi diversi che assalirono i sensi di Atsumu. Bokuto si fece strada tra la gente senza problemi, come se fosse stato già lì centinaia di volte. Trovarono Hinata sul retro, seduto a un tavolo troppo grande per solo loro tre soltanto. C'era un segnaposto di legno con su scritto “Tavolo riservato”.

“Ciao, Bokuto-san!” disse Hinata, a voce abbastanza alta da riuscire a farsi sentire sopra tutta la confusione. “Ciao, Miya-san!”

Bokuto si buttò sulla sedia di fianco a lui con un sorrisetto. “Ehi, Shouyou! Hai già ordinato?”

“Solo il primo giro!” Hinata guardò verso Atsumu. “Non sapevo cosa ti piacesse, Miya-san, ma Bokuto-san mi ha detto di ordinarti qualcosa di forte, e quindi...”

Il sorriso di Bokuto era largo e un po' malizioso. “Gli piacciono le cose forti. Non è vero, Miya?”

Atsumu alzò gli occhi al cielo e tirò indietro la sedia di fronte a loro. “Se è lo stesso acido che mi hai dato stamattina, non lo bevo.”

Bokuto e Hinata si misero a ridere, e Atsumu sorrise sedendosi.

Atsumu era in un posto strano con gente strana, ma non si sentiva fuori posto. Non appena prese un po' di confidenza, si sentì piuttosto a suo agio. Bokuto e Hinata erano di buona compagnia. Sicuramente migliore rispetto a quella che aveva avuto per la prima metà della giornata.

“E poi la signorina del negozio di dolci mi ha regalato del cioccolato!” disse Hinata, alla fine di una lunga storia senza capo né coda. “È stata gentile! Non mi ha detto se era per Meian-san o no. Non l'ho ancora mangiata, per sicurezza, però-"

“Shouyou,” disse Bokuto, che stava visibilmente cercando di sembrare serio nonostante l'incontenibile sorrisetto che aveva in faccia. “Penso stesse flirtando con te.”

Gli occhi di Hinata si fecero enormi e Bokuto esplose in una risata.

Atsumu passò una buona parte della serata cercando di immaginare come mai Hinata si trovasse alla riunione di Meian, o in generale come fosse finito nella yakuza. Non sembrava avere il giusto temperamento per questo genere di cose. Era troppo alla mano, troppo amichevole. Entrambi ottimi modi per farsi ammazzare.

Bokuto non era tanto meglio. Atsumu non riusciva a immaginare nemmeno lui a sbrigare qualche affare yakuza.

Questo finché, dopo un paio d'ore passate al ristorante, l'appartenenza di Bokuto ai Black Jackals non cominciò ad avere molto senso.

Hinata si era alzato per prendere un altro giro al bar, visto che la cameriera era impegnata con un altro gruppo di clienti molto rumorosi. Per la prima volta durante la serata, non era passata al loro tavolo ogni quarto d'ora a controllare che fosse tutto a posto. Atsumu aveva capito che tutti quelli che lavoravano nel ristorante sapevano che loro tre erano yakuza. Avevamo tenuto il tavolo riservato appositamente per Bokuto, e tutte le persone che avevano parlato loro lo avevano fatto in modo particolarmente educato.

“Domani lavori?” chiese Bokuto, spingendosi sopra al tavolo per parlargli.

“Sì, vado di nuovo fuori con Sakusa.”

Bokuto fece una faccia rattristata. “Perché? Sei sulla lista merda di Meian-san o cosa?”

“Non penso. Gli serve che qualcuno ripulisca dove è passato Sakusa, tipo, non so. Faccio quello che mi dicono e basta.”

Bokuto fece sì con la testa saggiamente. “Vero, Sakusa non fa quelle cose. Lui ha... una cosa.”

Atsumu alzò un sopracciglio. “Una cosa?”

“Sì, una cosa. Non so che tipo di cosa, ma è una cosa.”

Atsumu non capiva se quelle cose senza senso erano colpa dell'alcool che Bokuto si era scolato, oppure se lui fosse così in generale. “Ok?”

Bokuto fece il muso. Sembrò pensarci su ancora, come se stesse cercando un modo migliore di spiegarsi. Prima che potesse riuscirci, Hinata era tornato con in mano tre bicchieri.

“Ehi, ragazzi! Hanno finito la birra che piace a te, Miya-san, così ho preso-”

Atsumu non sapeva cosa gli avesse preso, e probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai saputo. Qualcuno era finito addosso a Hinata e gli aveva fatto perdere l'equilibrio. Uno dei bicchieri era finito a terra spargendo alcool e cocci di vetro sul pavimento. Hinata salvò gli altri due bicchieri, ma non senza bagnarsi la maglietta. Hinata si voltò, ma l'uomo che gli era venuto addosso non si era nemmeno fermato.

“Oh,” disse Hinata. “Mi dispiace, Miya-san, ora vado a prenderne un altro-”

“Ehi!” urlò Bokuto. Si alzò in piedi talmente in fretta, che le sue cosce colpirono il tavolo, spingendolo in avanti verso Atsumu. “Ehi, tu! EHI!”

L'uomo non si fermò, e non guardò nemmeno.

Il volto di Bokuto si trasformò. Le sopracciglia si aggrottarono, la bocca si storse in un ringhio, e gli occhi si illuminarono, lucenti e letali, mentre camminava in modo altero oltre Hinata, che cercò di fermarlo balbettando, “Non importa, Bokuto-san, è stato un incidente, non l'ha fatto appo-”

“Ehi,” disse Bokuto di nuovo, mentre afferrava la giacca dell'uomo e lo girò bruscamente verso di lui. “Sto parlando con te.”

L'uomo si strattonò via dalla presa di Bokuto. Non era piccolo, obiettivamente, ma Atsumu pensò che chiunque sarebbe sembrato piccolo vicino a Bokuto. “Ma che vuoi?”

Bokuto afferrò l'uomo per la camicia e lo sbatté sul muro più vicino. Il vociare nel ristorante si placò in modo improvviso e inquietante. “Sei andato addosso al mio amico,” disse Bokuto, le sue parole ringhiate attraverso i denti snudati. “Gli hai fatto cadere il bicchiere.”

All'inizio sembrava che l'uomo avesse da ridire, ma il suo atteggiamento cambiò in fretta. Dopo aver guardato bene Bokuto, lo sguardo di sfida scivolò via dal viso dell'uomo, rimpiazzato un po' alla volta dalla paura. Probabilmente aveva capito chi aveva davanti, o forse aveva realizzato con del ritardo quanto Bokuto fosse grosso. Deglutì e disse, “Non me ne sono accorto, mi dispiace.”

“E certo che ti dispiace,” ringhiò Bokuto. Trascinò l'uomo lontano dal muro e lo spinse con forza verso Hinata. “Chiedi scusa a Shouyou. Ti conviene essere _pentito_.”

“Mi dispiace,” disse di nuovo l'uomo, guardando Bokuto invece che Hinata. “Non avevo intenzione di venirLe addosso. Chiedo scusa.”

Hinata disse, “Va bene, non-”

“Ho detto che devi _pentirtene_.” La voce di Bokuto era ruvida. Prese l'uomo e lo lanciò sul pavimento, come se non pesasse niente. L'uomo atterrò dove prima di lui era caduto il bicchiere, proprio accanto ad Atsumu.

Atsumu tirò indietro la sedia, cercando di allontanarsi. Aveva già bevuto un paio di bicchieri, ma era abbastanza sobrio da sapere di non voler essere coinvolto in questa situazione, per niente.

L'uomo alzò una mano tremante. C'era del sangue; era caduto sul vetro rotto. Si alzò sulle ginocchia e si inchinò abbassando la testa, e disse, “Mi dispiace. È stata colpa mia. Chiedo scusa. La prego di perdonarmi.”

Hinata era palesemente a disagio. Aveva appoggiato i bicchieri sul tavolo e si stava torcendo la maglietta bagnata tra le mani. “Non importa,” disse. “Va bene così. È stato un incidente.”

Il ristorante era praticamente muto. Atsumu sentiva il peso di tanti sguardi, tutti puntati verso di loro.

“Sì, è stato un incidente. Mi dispiace.”

Bokuto si piegò in basso per prendere il bavero della camicia dell'uomo e lo tirò su, rimettendolo in piedi. “Ora prendi un altro drink per il mio amico,” disse, indicando Atsumu. “Poi pulirai questa merda di disastro che hai combinato. Mi hai capito?”

L'uomo fece sì con la testa, agitato, e corse via non appena Bokuto lo lasciò andare.

Atsumu si aggrappò al bordo della sua sedia, con così tanta forza che le sue dita si intorpidirono. Si chiese se sarebbe stato meglio andarsene prima che succedesse qualcosa di peggio. Non poteva permettersi di farsi coinvolgere in una rissa. Se Bokuto avesse continuato, se la situazione fosse peggiorata, se qualcuno avesse chiamato la polizia-

Bokuto si lasciò cadere sulla sua sedia con un lungo sospiro. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, scosse la testa e disse, “Ma perché la gente deve essere così maleducata? Se finisci addosso a qualcuno ti fermi e chiedi scusa. Aiuti a sistemare il casino che hai fatto. È normale educazione, no?”

“Vero,” disse Atsumu. Se anche non fosse stato d'accordo, non avrebbe mai osato dirlo ad alta voce. “Sì, è stato davvero maleducato, cazzo.”

“E a tutte le persone a cui poteva capitare, proprio a Shouyou!” disse Bokuto, esasperato. Stese il braccio verso Hinata, che era ancora in piedi vicino al tavolo, impacciato. “Guardalo! Chi mai potrebbe trattare male Shouyou?”

“Non saprei,” disse Atsumu. Cercava di essere prudente con le parole. “Nessuno.”

“Esatto!” Bokuto tirò la manica di Hinata finché quest'ultimo non cadde sulla sedia. “Bisogna essere delle merde per farlo, ecco cosa. Tutto bene, Shouyou?”

“Sì, certo,” disse Hinata. Era irrequieto. “Non era niente di grave, Bokuto-san, non c'era bisogno di-”

“Nessuno deve mancarti di rispetto, hai capito?” disse Bokuto, accigliato. “Ti meriti di meglio. Nessuno deve trattarti così.”

“Va bene. Grazie.”

“Non serve che mi ringrazi. È così che fanno gli amici. Vero, Miya?”

“Verissimo,” rispose Atsumu. “Sì, certo.”

Bokuto snudò i denti. Probabilmente doveva essere un sorriso soddisfatto, ma era un po' troppo selvaggio.

Il livello di rumore dentro il ristorante ricominciò ad alzarsi, piano, anche se c'erano ancora molti sguardi allarmati rivolti al loro tavolo. Atsumu si chiese quante di quelle persone sapessero per chi lavorava Bokuto, e quanti pensassero che si trattasse solo di un bullo molto grosso e rumoroso.

Forse Atsumu aveva commesso un errore uscendo a cena. Avrebbe dovuto prendere del cibo da asporto e starsene nel suo appartamento da solo.

L'uomo tornò con un drink appena preparato. Atsumu pensò che era stato molto coraggioso. Al posto suo sarebbe scappato dal ristorante e non si sarebbe fatto mai più rivedere.

“Ecco il drink,” disse, facendolo scivolare sul tavolo di fronte ad Atsumu. “Mi dispiace averLe versato il primo.”

Atsumu stava per dirgli che andava bene, ma Bokuto si intromise.

“Finiscila di startene qui impalato,” sbottò Bokuto. “Pulisci 'sto casino. Qualcuno potrebbe cadere e farsi male.”

Proprio come l'uomo, che Bokuto aveva fatto cadere, e che aveva ancora sangue che usciva dal taglio sul palmo della mano.

Atsumu si sentì tremendamente a disagio mentre lo sconosciuto si inginocchiò a raccogliere i cocci di vetro. La loro cameriera arrivò con un mocio per aiutare a pulire, ma Bokuto le disse di lasciarlo lì e di andarsene. Lei obbedì senza proferire parola. Non sembrava sconvolta come Atsumu si sarebbe aspettato. Probabilmente non era la prima volta che vedeva una scena del genere.

Bokuto fece un cenno verso il drink di Atsumu, che non aveva ancora toccato. “Qualcosa non va con il tuo drink, Miya?”

L'uomo, che stava passando il mocio, alzò la testa terrorizzato.

“No,” disse Atsumu. Prese un sorso forzato, anche se non gli andava. Aveva deciso che non era una buona idea bere più di così. “Ci vado piano. Comincio a sentirlo.”

“Non reggi molto l'alcool,” disse Bokuto. Il tono era più graffiante di quanto non sarebbe stato venti minuti prima, quando lo avrebbe detto solo per punzecchiarlo.

“Non siamo fatti tutti di acciaio come te, sai,” disse Atsumu.

Bokuto sbuffò, il sorrisetto sulle labbra stavolta era più spontaneo. “Sì, bé. Bevo molto. 'Kaashi dice che bevo troppo. Mi frena lui la maggior parte delle volte, quando bevo al MSBY.”

Atsumu era ammirato che qualcuno avesse abbastanza fegato da fermare Bokuto, soprattutto se si stava comportando così.

“Vattene,” sbottò Bokuto, non appena l'uomo finì di pulire. “Non voglio mai più vederti qui, mi hai sentito?”

“Sì. Certamente. Mi dispiace.” L'uomo si inchinò profondamente prima di scappare via.

Bokuto prese il suo bicchiere e se lo scolò in tre lunghi sorsi.

Se Akaashi era la persona che di solito lo frenava, allora Atsumu avrebbe disperatamente voluto che fosse lì con loro.

Bokuto fece un respiro tra i denti mentre sbatteva il bicchiere sul tavolo.

“La gente ogni tanto mi fa proprio incazzare di brutto. Fanculo.”

“Va tutto bene, Bokuto-san,” disse Hinata. Sembrava ancora abbastanza a disagio, ma non si teneva lontano da Bokuto, come avrebbe fatto invece Atsumu se fosse stato seduto così vicino. “Vuoi sentire una storia di quando vivevo a Sendai? È davvero uno spasso, ti farà ridere, promesso!”

La bocca di Bokuto si contorse in qualcosa che sembrava quasi doloroso. Probabilmente era un sorriso. “Certo, raccontamela.”

“Sendai?” disse Atsumu. “Tipo, Miyagi?”

“Sì! Vengo da là. Mi sono trasferito qui un paio di anni fa.” Hinata inclinò la testa. “Perché, ci sei stato?”

“Nah,” disse Atsumu, pensando a suo fratello. “Ma mi piacerebbe andarci.”

“Dovresti! È un posto carino. Comunque,” disse Hinata, “ero con il mio amico Noya, e dovevamo portare questa roba a Ishinomaki, no? Bé, il capo ci voleva dare un'auto ma nessuno dei due sapeva guidare, cioè, per niente proprio. Quindi siamo andati in autobus, ed era pieno di gente anziana, no? E dopo tipo un'ora di viaggio-”

Dieci minuti dopo, quando Hinata aveva raggiunto il climax della storia, Bokuto stava ridendo come se non fosse successo nulla di tremendo prima di quel momento.

“Quindi la vecchia con il cane si era presa la tua roba!” Bokuto si stava sganasciando, appoggiato sulla sedia in un'angolazione così precaria, che Atsumu si aspettava di vederlo cadere per terra. “Quanta roba era? Tanta?”

“Tantissima cocaina,” disse Hinata, completamente serio.

Bokuto sbuffò e scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.

Atsumu non si era mai sentito così confuso in tutta la sua vita.

Se già tutta la situazione creata da Bokuto non fosse stata abbastanza sconcertante, non riusciva a immaginarsi Hinata impegnato nello spaccio di droga. Il che era stupido, se considerava che sicuramente aveva fatto anche di peggio, visto che lavorava per Meian, ma non aveva comunque senso. Nulla in quella città aveva senso.

“Ehi, ehm... penso andrò,” disse Atsumu. Guardò Bokuto con attenzione mentre lo diceva, per capire se si stava arrabbiando.

Bokuto sbatté le palpebre sorpreso. “Eh? Dai, sono solo...” controllò l'ora e protruse il labbro inferiore. “Oh. In effetti si è fatto tardi. Non mi ero accorto.”

“Devo riposarmi, se domani sono di nuovo con Sakusa,” disse Atsumu, per mantenere l'atmosfera leggera.

Funzionò. Bokuto rise. “Oh, vero! Me ne ero dimenticato. Magari prima o poi Meian-san ti manderà fuori con me. Sono più simpatico, promesso!”

Atsumu non ne era sicurissimo. Sicuramente Bokuto era simpatico, almeno finché non perdeva la pazienza e diventava qualcosa di terrificante. “Chissà. Non so cosa mi farà fare, onestamente. Improvviserò.”

“Come mai sei qui, comunque?” chiese Bokuto. Finì l'ultimo drink che aveva ordinato e mise il bicchiere da parte. Ne aveva bevuti parecchi più di Atsumu eppure era ancora sobrio, con gli occhi di chi è lucido. “Come mai sei venuto qui da Hyogo, dico. Un lavoro speciale, o...?”

L'ansia crepitò dietro il collo di Atsumu. Non voleva infastidire Bokuto, ma non era sicuro di poterne parlare con lui. Se Meian si era tenuto le informazioni per sé, c'era un motivo. “Temo di non poterne parlare,” disse con cautela Atsumu. “Finirei nei guai, credo.”

Si aspettava che Bokuto insistesse, e non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto rispondere se lo avesse fatto.

Ma Bokuto annuì e disse, “Capisco. Va bene. Ma se succede qualcosa, noi si siamo. Ci prendiamo cura gli uni degli altri. Basta che ce lo dici.”

“Sì,” si accodò Hinata. Aveva il volto un po' rosso dall'alcool, anche se aveva bevuto solo tre bicchieri nel corso della serata. “Siamo come una famiglia. Siamo qui se hai bisogno di noi, Miya-san.”

Atsumu non era ancora sicuro di come Hinata fosse finito lì, né se Bokuto fosse mentalmente stabile, ma era sicuro di non volere nessuno dei due come nemico. “Grazie, ragazzi. Stessa cosa vale per me. Se avete bisogno di qualcosa, sono qui.”

Entrambi gli sorrisero, e Atsumu pensò che forse si era fatto i suoi primi amici a Tokyo.

Sperava di non doversene pentire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questi giorni ho perso la concezione del tempo, quindi posto con un giorno di ritardo. Adoro questo capitolo, è stato molto divertente tradurne i dialoghi. Buona lettura!

Atsumu si svegliò al sorgere del sole per andare a ritirare il suo bucato al lavasecco in fondo alla strada. Maledisse Sakusa per tutto il tragitto, e quando tornò al suo appartamento si ributtò nel letto, riaddormentandosi subito. A differenza della notte precedente, non aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo sveglio, chiedendosi se qualcuno avrebbe sfondato la porta e cercato di ucciderlo. Non ci aveva pensato neanche una volta. Forse era merito dell'alcool. O forse era perché aveva spinto il divano di fronte alla porta come barricata prima di andare a letto. Quale che fosse il motivo, aveva dormito bene.

Si svegliò di nuovo per un ronzio vicino alla sua testa. Cercò di schiacciarlo, in quanto il suo cervello assonnato aveva creato l'immagine di una grossa fastidiosissima mosca che assomigliava in modo sospetto a suo fratello. Quando fu un po' più cosciente si accorse che si trattava invece del suo telefono.

C'erano tre messaggi da Sakusa, uno di fila l'altro.

_Scendi._

_Non ti aspetterò tutto il giorno, Miya._

_Hai cinque minuti._

Erano stati inviati nel giro di tre minuti. Atsumu si sedette e si strusciò le mani sugli occhi prima di inviare una veloce risposta scritta male: _m sn appna svelgiato arrv_

Atsumu era in piedi e si stava togliendo i pantaloni della tuta, quando arrivò un altro messaggio.

_Quattro minuti. Se non scendi me ne vado senza di te._

Atsumu voleva pensare che stesse bluffando. Meian aveva detto a Sakusa di portarsi Atsumu dietro, che lo volesse o no.

Ma c'era anche la possibilità che Sakusa se ne andasse senza di lui e dicesse a Meian che era colpa di Atsumu, che era in ritardo, irresponsabile e assolutamente inutile. Ad Atsumu non importava se questi insulti arrivavano da Sakusa, ma non voleva che fosse Meian a pensare di lui che fosse inutile. Non voleva mettere in imbarazzo Kita.

Atsumu si vestì in tempo record, mettendosi di corsa il completo appena lavato, e correndo in bagno per mettersi del gel sulle mani e passarle sui capelli. Si gettò acqua fredda sul viso, lavò i denti per esattamente otto secondi, e tolse, non senza difficoltà, il divano da davanti alla porta per uscire. Era già fuori dalla porta quando si ricordò della pistola e dovette tornare indietro per prenderla da sotto il cuscino.

Sakusa mandò un altro messaggio mentre Atsumu stava chiudendo la porta a chiave.

_Trenta secondi._

Atsumu rispose, ma il messaggio era poco più che una serie di caratteri digitati a caso. Corse per le scale, spinse la porta per uscire e tornò a una velocità normale raggiunto il marciapiedi.

Non voleva che Sakusa sapesse quanto aveva corso.

_L'auto nera era parcheggiata vicino al marciapiede e per qualche motivo sembrava essa stessa impaziente, nonostante non facesse altro che stare ferma lì. Atsumu pensò che doveva essere l'energia negativa di Sakusa che si irradiava dall'auto._

_Se la prese comoda per avvicinarsi, perché Sakusa doveva averlo visto o se ne sarebbe già andato via. Quando terminò la sua passeggiata verso la porta del passeggero, Atsumu aprì la portiera e guardò dentro. “'ngiorno, Omi-kun.”_

_Il muso di Sakusa si fece più duro. “Sali a bordo, diamine.”_

“Ho passato una bella serata, grazie per aver chiesto,” disse Atsumu, mentre si accomodava sul sedile. Se la prese comoda per afferrare la maniglia, e nel momento esatto in cui chiuse la portiera, l'auto partì. “La tua invece?”

“Quando Meian ti ha detto di dormire un po', non intendeva tutta la mattina,” disse Sakusa. “Non farmi più aspettare.”

Atsumu lanciò uno sguardo al cruscotto. “Sono le otto e un quarto. Non era tutta la mattina. E comunque, perché sei qui così presto?”

“A differenza di te, a me piace fare il mio lavoro.”

“E che lavoro è? Ammazzare altri titolari di piccole attività?”

“Forse. Qualche problema in proposito? Ti faccio scendere se vuoi, volentieri.”

“No, nessun problema.” Atsumu si accomodò e cercò di rilassarsi. Era ancora teso perché si era dovuto vestire di fretta. “Farò quello che Meian-san vuole da noi.”

“Sfortunatamente per me, ti terrà qui con noi nonostante tutto, come favore a Kita-san.” Sakusa si fermò a un semaforo. Atsumu pensò che sarebbe andato dritto se non ci fosse stata una colonna di auto ferme davanti a lui. “Non c'è bisogno che gli lecchi il culo.”

“Si chiama essere educati,” disse Atsumu. “Non mi aspetto che tu sappia cosa intendo. Evidentemente non ne hai mai sentito parlare.”

Sakusa gli lanciò un'occhiata e poi si riconcentrò sulla strada mentre il traffico ricominciava a muoversi. “Sei trasandato.”

Atsumu lo fissò. “Trasandato?” Non aveva mai sentito dire ad alta voce quella parola prima di quel momento.

“Sì, trasandato. Datti una sistemata.”

“Trasandato,” disse di nuovo Atsumu. “Trasandato, cazzo.” Tirò giù lo specchietto sopra la testa e un pacchetto di salviette igienizzanti gli cadde sulle gambe. Atsumu spostò la protezione dello specchio e si diede un'occhiata. I capelli non erano proprio come piacevano a lui, ma un paio di passate delle dita migliorarono la situazione. Sembrava meno zombie rispetto al giorno prima, e le occhiaie stavano iniziando a recedere. C'era una sbavatura di dentifricio sull'angolo della bocca, lo rimosse con il dorso della mano.

“Secondo me sto benissimo,” disse Atsumu, mentre rimetteva a posto lo specchietto. Si ricordò poi delle salviette, che rimise a loro posto.

“Ti manca qualche diottria,” disse Sakusa. “Lo aggiungerò alla lista dei tuoi difetti. Lista che si fa sempre più lunga.”

“Oh, è questo il giochino che stiamo facendo? Allora lo faccio anche io. Vediamo.” Inclinò la testa all'indietro facendo finta di riflettere, poi contò sulle dita, “Maleducato, atteggiamento pessimo, stronzo, non sei in grado di ripulire i tuoi casini da solo, guidi come un pazzo, e sei maleducato.”

“Hai detto maleducato due volte.”

“Bé, sì, perché sei davvero un gran maleducato, cazzo.”

“E tu sei ancora trasandato. Sistemati la camicia.”

Atsumu si accorse solo allora che aveva allineato male i bottoni. Sbuffò e aprì la giacca. “Perché tu preoccupi così tanto di come sono conciato, comunque?” Iniziò a sbottonare i bottoni, partendo dall'alto. “Non dovrebbe importarti.”

“Non mi farò vedere in giro con della spazzatura,” disse Sakusa senza nessuna inflessione.

“Non tirartela tanto, non sei un granché tu.” Atsumu lo disse con una sana dose di irriverenza, facendo finta di non sapere che stava mentendo. Non poteva negare che Sakusa fosse ben messo; esteriormente, almeno. La sua personalità era un disastro purulento che rovinava qualsiasi cosa positiva ci fosse nel suo aspetto.

“Ti ho già detto che non mi importa della tua opinione,” disse Sakusa. “Ed è ancora così.”

Atsumu girò gli occhi al cielo mentre liberava l'ultimo bottone. La camicia era ancora infilata nei pantaloni, ma era aperta dal petto alla vita. Si intravide un tatuaggio, scuro sulla sua pelle, mentre riallineava i bottoni. “Mi dispiace per te, ma continuerò a dartela.”

“Ovviamente lo farai. Non riusciresti a tenere la bocca chiusa per cinque minuti, nemmeno se ne andasse della tua vita.”

“Oh, ci riuscirei. È che non voglio.” Atsumu abbottonò un bottone e poi lo guardò. Sakusa distolse lo sguardo velocemente, riportandolo sulla strada. “Sul serio, dai. Che dobbiamo fare oggi? Andiamo a cercare quella gente di cui ha parlato il tizio del lavasecco?”

Non si aspettava una risposta, in realtà, e fu sorpreso quando Sakusa gliene diede una.

“Sì. Li troviamo e li eliminiamo.”

“Li facciamo fuori, intendi.”

Sakusa non disse nulla.

“Non pensi che aver già ucciso quegli altri tizi sia abbastanza?”, chiese Atsumu. “Fa da deterrente, o come si dice.”

“Che parolone per il tuo vocabolario, Miya.”

“Vaffanculo.”

“Meian non perdona i ladri.” Sakusa cambiò corsia. Atsumu si chiese se Sakusa avesse mai sentito parlare di mettere la freccia per girare. “Lo sappiamo tutti. Chi è tanto stupido da rubare da lui, merita una punizione.”

Atsumu finì di sistemarsi la camicia, lasciando i due bottoni più in alto aperti per poter respirare. Si sistemò anche la giacca, coprendo la pistola che vi nascondeva sotto.

“Per quanto tempo hai lavorato per Kita-san?”

Atsumu lo guardò di sbieco. Provò a pensare se quella informazione poteva essere usata contro di lui, ma non trovò nessuna ragione per non rispondere. “Dodici anni.”

“Non puoi dirmi di non aver mai ucciso nessuno per lui.”

“Certo che l'ho fatto,” rispose Atsumu. Incrociò le braccia e guardò imbronciato fuori dal finestrino. “Un sacco di volte.”

“E allora perché sei così fastidioso se faccio la stessa cosa per Meian?”

“Non lo sono. È diverso.”

“Perché?”

“Perché lo è,” disse Atsumu. “Quei tizi ieri non avevano nessuna possibilità contro di te. Non erano yakuza. Lavoravano in un fottuto lavasecco e basta.”

Sakusa fissò fuori dal finestrino, visibilmente passivo, ma Atsumu sentiva la sua irritazione. Si vedeva nelle sue sopracciglia. “Quei due gestivano un giro di prostitute da tre anni. Meian lo permetteva, perché gli davano una bella fetta dei profitti. Ueda era incaricato di raccoglierla, e di assicurarsi che le donne venissero trattate bene. Era parte dell'accordo. Meian non glielo avrebbe permesso, altrimenti.” Sakusa decelerò e prese una curva a una velocità più ragionevole del suo solito. “Alcuni mesi fa hanno cominciato a fare più soldi facendo lavorare di più le donne e obbligandole a lavorare più ore e con più uomini. Ne hanno reclutate altre. Prostitute più giovani. Molto più giovani.” Gli occhi di Sakusa si fecero più sottili. Atsumu non riusciva a vedergli tutto il viso a causa della mascherina, ma vi immaginò una smorfia. “Hanno cominciato a fare più soldi, e hanno fatto un accordo con Ueda oltre a quello con Meian. Meian continuava a prendere la stessa cifra, e quello che avanzava veniva diviso tra Ueda e quei due.”

Atsumu fissò Sakusa con aria assente, prima di spostare il suo sguardo verso il finestrino. Non si aspettava niente del genere, e sicuramente non si aspettava alcun tipo di spiegazione da parte di Sakusa. Pensò ai due uomini, per i quali aveva provato un po' di compassione quando li stava mettendo nei sacchi.

Si pentì di quella compassione. Avevano avuto quello che si erano meritati.

“Perché me lo dici adesso?” chiese Atsumu. “Avresti potuto dirmelo ieri mentre stavamo andando là.”

“Kita-san ti spiega sempre le sue motivazioni per tutto,” replicò Sakusa, “oppure ti dice quello che devi fare e si aspetta che tu lo faccia?”

Atsumu si morse la guancia e non disse nulla.

“Non è diverso,” disse Sakusa. “Ora lavori per Meian. Non mettere in discussione quello che dice, e non farlo nemmeno con me. Non ti chiederei nulla che non ti chiederebbe pure lui.”

Atsumu non sapeva proprio cosa rispondere. Non era convinto di essere alle dipendenze di Meian. Non sapeva quali aspettative ci fossero mentre era lì, perché Kita non gliene aveva mai parlato. Stava cominciando a pensare, sempre di più, che c'erano tante cose che Kita non gli aveva detto.

“Tu non mi comandi,” bofonchiò Atsumu, sprofondando sul suo sedile.

“Immaturo,” notò Sakusa. “Ecco un altro difetto da aggiungere alla lista.”

Questa volta il loro target non era un lavasecco. Era un edificio di uffici piuttosto anonimo con un cartello sopra la porta che recitava “Mani tenere: organizzazione benefica per l'infanzia.” Atsumu lanciò uno sguardo scettico verso Sakusa.

“Si definiscono come no-profit al 100%,” disse Sakusa, mentre si avvicinava alla porta con Atsumu che lo seguiva, “ma solo la metà dei loro introiti va alla comunità. Se ne tengono un venticinque, e un altro venticinque va a Meian. Almeno, dovrebbe essere così. Stanno trattenendo ben più della loro fetta.”

“E moriranno per questo?” chiese Atsumu, in modo meno brusco rispetto a come lo avrebbe chiesto il giorno prima.

“Solo il titolare. Anche sua moglie è coinvolta, ma Meian la vuole risparmiare perché porti avanti l'organizzazione. Avrà la possibilità di ricominciare a fare le cose nel modo giusto.”

Atsumu si fermò mentre raggiungevano la porta. “Aspetta. Vuoi farlo fuori di fronte a sua moglie?”

“Non li hai neanche incontrati. Fai quello che ti dico e non fare supposizioni.”

Atsumu sapeva di non avere molta scelta. Seguì Sakusa dentro l'edificio.

Una donna era seduta dietro al front desk. Sbatté le palpebre guardandoli, e uno dei suoi sopraccigli si alzò ad arco, lentamente. Tornò alle sue carte dicendo, “È in bagno, che si cruccia per la sua pelata. Ho cercato di farlo smettere di far cazzate con i nostri soldi, mesi fa. Ringrazi Meian-san da parte mia, e gli dica che con me non avrà problemi.”

Sakusa fece un cenno con la testa mentre le passò oltre. Atsumu la fissò inebetito mentre lei continuava a occuparsi della contabilità, quando invece loro due si infilavano sul retro dell'edificio per uccidere suo marito.

Era davvero nel bagno, come aveva detto lei. Aspettarono fuori dalla porta finché l'uomo non la aprì, ignaro, bloccandosi per lo shock quando si accorse della loro presenza.

“Sakusa-san,” disse flebilmente. I suoi occhi schizzarono da Sakusa ad Atsumu e poi oltre loro, verso l'entrata dell'ufficio. “Che bella sorpresa. Non mi aspettavo-”

“Indietro,” disse Sakusa.

L'uomo indietreggiò come gli era stato detto, e Sakusa fermò la porta con il piede, tenendola aperta finché Atsumu non fu nella stanza. La porta poi si chiuse sbattendo dietro di loro. Sakusa era accanto ad essa, anche se l'uomo si era ritirato tanto da finire contro il muro opposto. “Deve esserci stato un malinteso. Non so che cosa vi abbiano detto, ma-”

“Silenzio,” disse Sakusa. Guardò verso Atsumu. “Miya. Sei incompetente con la pistola tanto quanto lo sei con qualsiasi altra cosa?”

“Fanculo,” borbottò Atsumu. “Sono bravo in tutto.”

“E allora provalo.” Sakusa si mise le mani nelle tasche. “Alla testa. A Meian piace l'efficienza.”

Il coraggio di Atsumu vacillò. Aspettò che Sakusa ritirasse l'ordine, o facesse qualche altro commento antipatico, o _qualcosa_. Ma sembrava completamente serio, come sempre.

L'uomo farfugliò, sempre più in panico. “Aspetti! Aspetti, un attimo, non è come... Se Ueda-san vi ha detto qualcosa, non è come dice lui. Era...”

Atsumu espirò, lentamente, e mise la mano nella giacca. Impugnare la pistola era familiare, e confortante in un modo perverso. La alzò ad altezza delle spalle e guardò verso Sakusa un'altra volta.

Sakusa fece un cenno, quasi impercettibile.

“Vi prego... vi prego, farò qualsiasi cosa mi diciate, ho tutti i soldi. Potete averli. Potete prendere tutto, ma vi prego non-”

_Bang._

Il colpo suonò forte nel piccolo bagno, anche con il silenziatore. Era tutto silenzioso se non per il tonfo del corpo che cadeva a terra. Ebbe un paio di fremiti, alla gamba, la spalla e le dita. Poi si fece immobile. Il cuore di Atsumu gli batteva nel petto, come dei passi irrequieti sul cemento.

Sakusa mugugnò e si avvicinò di un passo, per poi abbassarsi per studiare il cadavere. “Non è andata così male. Troppo a sinistra.”

“Cosa?” Atsumu si avvicinò per guardare oltre la spalla di Sakusa. Il sangue fuoriusciva dal buco sulla fronte del cadavere, proprio sopra l'arco del sopracciglio sinistro. Atsumu sentì una lieve nausea, solo per un momento. Rimise la pistola nella fondina ed espirò un lungo respiro.

“Hai detto un colpo alla testa. È un perfetto colpo alla testa, quello.”

“Non perfetto,” disse Sakusa. “Al centro sarebbe stato perfetto.”

“Allora potevi farlo da solo, visto che sei così bravo, cazzo.”

“Avrei dovuto,” acconsentì Sakusa mentre si rialzava. Fece attenzione a mantenere una certa distanza tra se stesso e il corpo, e Atsumu. “Volevo vedere se lo avresti fatto.”

“Ma che vuoi dire? Mi hai appena fatto un pippone sul fatto che devo fare quello che mi dici!”

“Eri così schizzinoso ieri sulla questione di uccidere,” disse Sakusa, “quindi non pensavo che lo avresti fatto. Mi hai sorpreso.” Mise la mano nella giacca e tirò fuori uno di quei sacchi extra-large, che lanciò ad Atsumu. Questa volta se lo aspettava, e la prese al volo. “Cerca di essere più veloce stavolta. Questa è solo la prima tappa.”

“Vedrò cosa posso fare,” sbottò Atsumu.

Sakusa aprì la porta del bagno con il gomito e lasciò Atsumu da solo con il corpo.

Atsumu sospirò e si tolse la giacca. Sarebbe stata una lunga giornata.

Atsumu aveva capito, qualche ora più tardi, come mai Sakusa aveva insistito così tanto sull'iniziare così presto la loro giornata di lavoro. L'associazione benefica era stata la tappa più semplice, perché l'uomo era il più stupido della lista. Sembrava che tutti gli altri fossero consapevoli del pericolo, e che si stessero tenendo a distanza di sicurezza dalle loro rispettive attività.

Tre tappe più tardi non erano riusciti ad ottenere nulla, se non terrorizzare alcuni sfortunati impiegati presso le attività nelle quali i loro target lavoravano. Nessuno sapeva dove questi ultimi si trovavano, e Sakusa doveva avergli creduto. Atsumu si sentiva che le cose sarebbero andate in modo un po' più violento se Sakusa avesse pensato che qualcuno gli stava nascondendo delle informazioni.

Sakusa sbatté la porta dietro di lui dopo il loro più recente tentativo andato a vuoto. Atsumu casualmente era proprio dietro di lui, e rischiò di rompersi il naso.

“Ma stai attento, cazzo,” disse Atsumu, che aveva il gomito dolorante perché lo aveva usato per parare il colpo la porta. “Non è mica colpa mia se si stanno tutti nascondendo da te.”

Sakusa si voltò dietro di lui, il suo volto sempre impassibile. Atsumu si chiese se era davvero frustrato o se stava solo cercando di fare il sostenuto. Sakusa mugugnò e poi disse, “Mi ero dimenticato che c'eri anche tu.”

Era la cosa più offensiva che Sakusa gli avesse detto fino a quel momento.

“La sai una cosa?” Atsumu si fermò nel bel mezzo del marciapiede. “Vaffanculo, Omi. Sto iniziando a pensare di aver fatto una qualche grossa cazzata e che questa sia la mia punizione. Perché passare anche solo cinque minuti con te è la cosa peggiore che possa capitare a chiunque. Un giorno intero è praticamente un inferno. Nella mia vita non ho mai conosciuto nessuno che fosse così tanto stronzo senza motivo.”

“Me l'hai detto, sì.” Sakusa fece una pausa per controllare il suo cellulare e poi guardò dall'altra parte della strada, alzando una mano per ripararsi dalla luce del sole pomeridiano. “Perché non hai detto tutte queste cose a Meian, ieri? Non saresti qui ora, se l'avessi fatto. Non costringerebbe nessuno a lavorare con me, nemmeno i reietti di Kita-san.”

Atsumu non riuscì a rispondere immediatamente. C'erano così tante cose che avrebbe voluto dire, non sapeva da dove cominciare.

“Forza,” disse Sakusa, prima che Atsumu potesse organizzare i suoi pensieri rabbiosi. Si incamminò lungo la strada verso le strisce pedonali, con le mani in tasca.

Atsumu digrignò i denti e lo seguì. “Non sono un cazzo di reietto. Hai sentito quello che ha detto Meian-san. Sono uno dei migliori di Kita-san. Sono bravo nel mio lavoro.”

“E allora perché ti ha esiliato a Tokyo?” disse Sakusa, che stava aspettando che il semaforo cambiasse colore. “Penso che si terrebbe vicini i suoi uomini migliori.”

Atsumu lo guardò. Si chiedeva se davvero Sakusa non sapesse oppure se stava cercando solo di provocarlo per farlo arrabbiare. Quale che fosse la risposta, non importava. Atsumu non glielo avrebbe detto. “Non aveva scelta. Non stava cercando di liberarsi di me.”

“Sul serio?”

“Sul serio, cazzo.” C'era più veleno di quanto volesse, nella sua voce. Il semaforo cambiò colore, e Atsumu seguì Sakusa mentre attraversavano la strada. “Gli piace avermi intorno. Sono importante per lui.”

“Importante.” Sakusa ripeté la parola come se le sillabe avessero un sapore amaro. “Te lo ha mai detto direttamente, oppure lo presumi?”

“Vaffanculo.”

“Allora non te lo ha detto.”

Sakusa si avvicinò a un ristorante lì accanto, e Atsumu, fumante di rabbia, lo seguì riluttante.

Atsumu pensò alla pistola che teneva sotto la giacca. Magari avrebbe potuto mostrare a Sakusa com'era un colpo alla testa perfetto da vicino, se gli avesse infilato un proiettile in mezzo agli occhi. Centro perfetto, proprio come piaceva a lui.

Sakusa aprì la porta e fece un passo indietro, aspettando che Atsumu entrasse.

“Dobbiamo far fuori anche il titolare di questo posto?” grugnì Atsumu, che stava facendo il muso standosene vicino all'entrata.

“No. La titolare è la nonna di Meian-san.” Si fece avanti per attendere al banco all'entrata. “Pranziamo.”

Queste parole stupirono Atsumu più di qualunque altra cosa Sakusa avesse detto. Aspettò altro, qualcosa che suggerisse che Sakusa stava scherzando.

Ma cinque minuti dopo erano seduti a un tavolo nell'angolo in fondo al locale, su richiesta di Sakusa. Atsumu per metà scorse il menù e per metà guardò Sakusa, che non aveva guardato il suo, con occhi torvi. Sakusa si era accomodato sulla sua sedia con le braccia incrociate, e il suo sguardo scuro girovagava all'interno del ristorante. Si era seduto con la schiena al muro, e il tavolo ad angolo aveva permesso ad Atsumu di averla anche lui così.

“Mangi davvero?” chiese Atsumu, sbattendo il suo menù sul tavolo. “Pensavo fossi tipo un vampiro.”

“Se doveva essere una battuta, non fa ridere.”

“Non voleva esserlo.” Atsumu si accasciò sulla sedia. Rifletté su quanto era diverso questo ristorante da quello dove era stato con Bokuto e Hinata la sera prima. Quello era sembrato più un bar che un ristorante. Questo invece era un po' più tradizionale. Ad Atsumu ricordava la casa di Kita, solo un po'. “Ma devi ammettere che ci sono dei punti in comune. Sei sanguinario e irascibile e pallido come la merda. Hai un carattere che succhia via la vita dalla gente che hai attorno. E tieni su la mascherina tutto il tempo, magari nascondi denti da vampiro là sotto.”

Lo sguardo di Sakusa era perfettamente indifferente. “Sei una testa di cazzo, Miya.”

“Almeno non sono un vampiro.”

Una cameriera arrivò al tavolo con due bicchieri d'acqua. Aveva qualcosa di familiare, il che non aveva senso. Atsumu sapeva di non averla mai vista prima.

Appoggiò i bicchieri sul tavolo e poi le mani sui suoi fianchi. “Come va, Sakusa?”

Sakusa grugnì. “Bene.”

“Hai ucciso qualcuno, oggi?

“Tecnicamente, no. Lo ha fatto Miya.”

La cameriera guardò Atsumu, e lui poté solo restituire lo sguardo, confuso.

“Non ti ho mai visto prima,” disse. “Che cosa hai fatto di male per finire con Sakusa?”

Atsumu li guardò entrambi. Ebbe il vago e ridicolo sospetto che magari fosse la ragazza di Sakusa, ma scartò l'idea immediatamente. Non riusciva a immaginare che qualcuno potesse uscire con lui di sua spontanea volontà. “Uh… Sfortuna?”

La cameriera rise. Atsumu notò poi la targhetta con il nome scritto a mano, “Shiko”, attaccata alla sua camicetta.

“Non credo nella fortuna,” disse, raccogliendo dal tavolo il menù che Sakusa non aveva toccato. “Di sicuro hai combinato qualcosa di tremendo. Il solito per te, Sakusa?”

“Sì.”

“E per te, straniero? Cosa ti posso portare?”

Atsumu aveva già deciso cosa ordinare, ma gli ci volle un minuto per ricordarselo.

Quando ordinò, Shiko annuì e non si preoccupò di scrivere la comanda.

“Va bene. Datemi un quarto d'ora.” Prese anche il menù di Atsumu e se li mise entrambi sotto il braccio. Diede un'occhiata seria a Sakusa e gli disse “Ti stai prendendo cura di mio fratello, vero? Si comporta in modo strano, di recente. Non vuole neanche parlarne.”

Sakusa inclinò leggermente il capo. “È solo stressato. Me ne sto occupando io.”

“Bene. Stagli dietro. Sappiamo bene entrambi che non è in grado di farlo da solo.” Li salutò agitando i menù e se ne andò.

Atsumu continuò a guardarla mentre andava via e poi tornò su Sakusa, con aspettativa.

“È la sorella maggiore di Meian,” disse Sakusa. “Non fare domande. Non sono fatti tuoi.”

Atsumu lo ignorò di sana pianta. “È così che ti comporti quando ti piace qualcuno? Non gli hai detto nemmeno una cattiveria. Sei stato quasi gentile, Omi-kun.”

“Come ho detto, è la sorella di Meian. Come dovrei trattarla sennò?

“Cazzo, sei stato più gentile con lei che con Meian-san.”

“Perché lei ha più buon senso di lui.” Sakusa fece per prendere il suo bicchiere, e si fermò. Ritirò la mano, prese il guanto di pelle per il bordo e lo rimosse, mettendolo da parte. Fece lo stesso con l'altro guanto.

Atsumu lo fissava.

“Che c'è?” ringhiò Sakusa.

“Niente. È solo che non avevo mai visto le tue mani prima. Credevo avessi degli artigli o che so io.”

“Appena detto, il buon senso,” disse Sakusa, mettendosi la mano in tasca, “Non l'hai mai avuto questo lusso, tu.” Tirò fuori una bottiglietta di igienizzante antibatterico per le mani e se ne mise un po' sul palmo.

“Ho molto buon senso, io. Dovresti conoscere mio fratello. È lui l'idiota.” Atsumu sperava che da qualche parte a due ore da lì, Osamu sentisse il pungolo di quell'insulto.

“Non ho alcuna intenzione di conoscere altri membri della famiglia Miya. Uno di voi è già troppo.”

“Sì, sì.” Atsumu sporse la mano sul tavolo, con il palmo all'insù.

Sakusa la fissò.

“Dammene un po',” disse Atsumu, appoggiando il polso sul tavolo. “È il minimo che puoi fare, dopo che ho ripulito un fottuto cadavere per te.”

“Era il tuo cadavere,” disse Sakusa, “e se non ti sei lavato le mani dopo averlo fatto, allora ti ammazzo io.”

“Certo che l'ho fatto, ma siamo stati in un sacco di posti dopo. Dammene un po'”.

Gli occhi di Sakusa si fecero sottili, ma fece scendere un po' di igienizzante sul palmo di Atsumu, con visibile riluttanza. Atsumu si riaccomodò e se lo spalmò tra le dita, facendo una smorfia per l'odore pungente.

“Porca puttana, Omi. Ma cos'è, tipo, trecento percento di alcool?”

“L'hai voluto tu. Non lamentarti.”

“Non mi lamento.” Atsumu agitò le mani per asciugare il liquido in eccesso. Sakusa lo stava ancora guardando, e Atsumu gli fece un sorrisino odioso. “Che bello, Omi-kun. Invitarmi fuori a pranzo. Molto carino da parte tua.”

“Ti pago in contanti se non parli più per la prossima ora.”

“Il mio silenzio è merce molto costosa. Non lo puoi comprare.”

“È un miracolo che Kita-san non ti abbia ucciso per ottenerlo,” disse Sakusa. “Ha una pazienza sbalorditiva.”

“Kita-san pensa che io sia grandioso. Adora... avermi accanto.” Aveva quasi detto _mi_ adora, ma sarebbe stata un'esagerazione, troppo perfino per lui. Peraltro, se Osamu avesse potuto sentire qualcosa di Atsumu da Tokyo, sarebbe stato quello, e non gliel'avrebbe fatta passare.

“Faccio fatica a crederci.”

“Non mi importa se ci credi o no. È vero.”

Sakusa sospirò e prese il bicchiere. Lo avvicinò al bordo del tavolo, poi fece passare le dita tra gli elastici della mascherina. La rimosse da dietro le orecchie, la piegò in quattro, e la mise in una tasca interna della giacca. Atsumu si rese conto di non aver mai visto Sakusa senza la mascherina.

“Mi stai fissando per un motivo,” disse Sakusa, prendendo un sorso d'acqua, “oppure stai solo cercando di infastidirmi?”

Atsumu sbatté le palpebre. “Sto solo cercando di infastidirti.”

Sakusa lo guardò storto, ma non lo accusò di aver mentito. Probabilmente ci aveva creduto.

Atsumu sperò che ci avesse creduto, perché non c'erano altre buone ragioni per fissare Sakusa. Nessuna. Anche se Sakusa era particolarmente bello, veniva tutto annullato dalla sua personalità assolutamente e irrimediabilmente di merda.

“Comunque,” disse Atsumu, guardando in giro per il ristorante, “continuiamo a cercare gente dopo pranzo?”

“Perché? Sei troppo pigro per lavorare dopo l'una?”

“Fanculo, non sono pigro. Ho solo chiesto.”

“Io lavoro ancora,” disse Sakusa. “Se sei già stanco ti riporto indietro volentieri, così non ti ho più tra i piedi.”

“Era solo una domanda!” ripeté Atsumu. “Non sono stanco. Potrei andare avanti fino a domattina.”

“Mi sorprendi,” disse Sakusa, “considerato che sei stato in giro con Bokuto fino a tardi.”

“E tu come lo sai?

La cameriera Shiko tornò da loro, tenendo il loro pranzo in equilibrio precario su un braccio. Fece scivolare i piatti di fronte a loro e batté le nocche sul bordo del tavolo. “Volete altro, ragazzi?”

“Siamo a posto,” disse Sakusa. Guardò il suo piatto, che sembrava essere tofu che galleggiava in una zuppa di miso bollente.

“L'ho fatto io,” disse Shiko, “quindi non ti preoccupare, ok?”

Sakusa inclinò la testa.

“E tu, straniero? Hai bisogno di altro?”

“Nah,” disse Atsumu, ancora con lo sguardo fisso su Sakusa. “Tutto a posto. Grazie.”

“Se dovete litigare, fatelo fuori,” disse Shiko, prima di andarsene di nuovo. “Non fa bene agli affari.”

Atsumu si chiese se il suo quasi irresistibile desiderio di dare un pugno in faccia a Sakusa fosse così evidente. “Bé?” disse, quando Sakusa non riprese subito la loro conversazione.

“Quell'idiota ha passato la sera a scrivermi,” disse Sakusa. Girò la ciotola da un lato e poi dall'altro, fissandola con attenzione. “Gli ho chiesto più volte di smetterla, ma è un po' come te, non ascolta.”

Dall'altro lato della stanza, Shiko disse: “Ho anche lavato la ciotola!”

Sakusa smise di giochicchiarci. Atsumu aveva domande anche su questa cosa, molte in realtà, ma per una volta se le tenne per sé. Non sembrava il momento.

“Sei amico di Bokuto?” chiese Atsumu, scettico. “Non riesco a immaginarmelo.”

“No, non siamo amici,” rispose Sakusa. Affondò il cucchiaio nella zuppa e bevve il brodo. Le sue maniere erano impeccabili. Kita sarebbe stato molto colpito.

Atsumu invece si ingoiò un boccone di noodles nello stesso modo che aveva sempre fatto fare il muso a Kita. La smorfia di Sakusa era molto più tagliente. “Gli amici si scrivono.”

“Anche i conoscenti fastidiosi lo fanno,” rispose Sakusa. Appoggiò la curva del cucchiaio sul bordo della ciotola, fissando Atsumu. “Se vuoi tornare tutto in un pezzo da dove sei venuto, passare il tuo tempo libero con Bokuto Koutarou non è il giusto modo di farlo.”

Atsumu tirò su un altro boccone in modo ancora più rumoroso, sperando di ottenere un'altra reazione da Sakusa, ma senza successo. “E perché?”

Sakusa considerò la domanda, pochi secondi di silenzio si trascinarono per quasi un minuto. Finalmente, disse “È imprevedibile. Quando si mette nei guai, sono guai anche per chiunque gli sia attorno.”

Atsumu si ricordò della sera precedente, quando la rabbia di Bokuto era venuta fuori dal nulla. Pensò a Bokuto che sbatteva uno sconosciuto sul muro, lo gettava a terra, e lo obbligava a pulire il drink versato di Atsumu. “Non so di cosa stai parlando.”

Sakusa sbuffò, così piano che quasi non si sentì. “Sei un pessimo bugiardo, Miya. Che ha fatto?”

“Almeno è simpatico,” rispose Atsumu, ignorando la domanda. “Non tratta chiunque come nullità come _qualcuno_ che conosco.” A meno che non facciano versare il drink a Hinata, quella era un'altra storia.

“Difendilo quanto vuoi,” disse Sakusa, impassibile. “Non cambia nulla.”

“Non lo sto difendendo. Non lo conosco neanche.”

“Se hai almeno un briciolo di spirito di auto conservazione, continua così.” Sakusa alzò la ciotola per bere dal bordo.

“Che ti importa, comunque?”

“Non mi importa,” disse Sakusa. “Fai quello che ti pare. Se finisci in uno dei suoi casini poi non dovrò più vederti, meglio per me.”

“Fanculo.”

Sakusa tamponò la bocca con un tovagliolo e si alzò dal tavolo. “Torno subito.” Prese i guanti e li indossò mentre se ne andava via verso il retro del ristorante. Atsumu pensò che stesse andando in bagno e non ci badò oltre.

Fu tentato di sputare nella zuppa di Sakusa, perché sembrava una cosa che poteva farlo arrabbiare sul serio. Ma era troppo perfino per Atsumu, così si mangiò i suoi noodles e si fece gli affari suoi.

Sakusa tornò cinque minuti dopo. Si sedette con calma, tolse i guanti e li mise da parte. Prese il cucchiaio e disse, “C'è un cadavere nel vicolo qui dietro. Vai fuori e buttalo nel cassonetto. Chiederò a Shiko di occuparsi del resto.”

Atsumu si stava portando un boccone alla bocca. Lo abbassò lentamente, guardando inebetito Sakusa.

“Cosa?”

“Mi hai sentito.

Atsumu sbatté le palpebre. “Scusa? Sei andato fuori e hai ammazzato uno?”

“L'uomo dell'ultimo posto dove siamo stati,” disse Sakusa. “Viene spesso a mangiare qui. Lo faceva, almeno. Immaginavo che lo avremmo potuto trovare qui.”

Atsumu si girò sulla sedia per guardare verso il retro del ristorante, dove Sakusa era sparito poco prima. Era stato l'uomo ad andare nel vicolo sul retro per fumarsi una sigaretta e finire invece con un proiettile in testa, oppure Sakusa lo aveva trascinato là fuori senza che Atsumu se ne accorgesse?

“Più rimani a fissarmi, più tempo ha qualcuno di trovarlo. Muovi il culo, Miya.”

“Non stai scherzando.”

“Io non scherzo.”

Atsumu non aveva bisogno che Sakusa lo specificasse. Lo aveva scoperto già da solo. Diede uno sguardo desolato al resto dei suoi noodles prima di alzarsi. “E va bene. Butterò quel fottuto corpo nel cassonetto. Il pranzo me lo paghi tu, visto che me l'hai rovinato.”

“Vai.”

Atsumu girò gli occhi al cielo e calciò la sedia sotto il tavolo, con un po' troppa forza, prima di andarsene verso il retro. Shiko lo fissò mentre passava, e qualcosa della sua espressione suggeriva che lei sapesse esattamente cosa aveva appena fatto Sakusa, e anche quello che Atsumu stava per fare.

Atsumu spinse la porta sul retro e lasciò che sbattesse dietro di lui, per poi sospirare guardando il cadavere ai suoi piedi. Si piegò sulle ginocchia per guardare il foro sulla fronte. Era perfettamente al centro, e Atsumu imprecò sottovoce. Il cassonetto era vicino, quindi non avrebbe dovuto trascinare il corpo molto lontano. Purtroppo si apriva all'altezza del petto, e alzare quel dannato peso sarebbe stato avvilente.

Per la seconda volta in quella giornata, Atsumu si levò la giacca e si tirò su le maniche.

“Maledetto Sakusa.”


	7. Chapter 7

Furono giorni lunghi, e Atsumu li passò tutti con Sakusa.

Cominciò a chiamare le loro uscite “battute di caccia”, e continuò a usare il termine basandosi sul fastidio che provocava a Sakusa. Era il metodo con il quale prendeva la maggior parte delle sue decisioni mentre era con lui, specialmente quando erano intrappolati in auto insieme. Mettere i piedi sul cruscotto era molto pericoloso, ma se alzava o abbassava il vetro del finestrino ripetutamente, Sakusa sbottava inevitabilmente, prima di bloccargli l'accesso ai comandi. Se Atsumu canticchiava per tutto il percorso, a Sakusa veniva un tic all'occhio. In un'occasione Atsumu aveva provato a portare del cibo a bordo, ma Sakusa lo aveva minacciato di sparargli in mezzo alla strada e di passargli sopra con l'auto per finire il lavoro.

Forse Atsumu avrebbe dovuto essere più cauto attorno a lui. Non aveva dubbi sul fatto che Sakusa avesse realmente pensato di ucciderlo.

Ma Meian gli aveva ordinato di tenere Atsumu al sicuro, e nonostante tutto, Atsumu aveva fiducia nella lealtà di Sakusa nei confronti del suo Kumicho.

Fu tre giorni dopo l'incidente del vicolo sul retro, che Atsumu si trascinò nella sua stanza, lasciò il completo sul pavimento del bagno, e rimase in piedi nella doccia con gli occhi chiusi per non meno di venti minuti. Sperava che l'acqua lavasse via alcune visioni sanguinose dalla sua testa, nello stesso modo in cui faceva scivolare via il sangue secco dai peli delle braccia, ma non fu così fortunato.

Di solito uccidere non gli faceva effetto, non molto. Lo aveva visto fare e fatto così tante volte che era diventato immune.

Così credeva, almeno. Ma quel giorno aveva avuto prova del contrario.

Atsumu infilò la testa sotto il getto della doccia, tanto a lungo da annaspare per respirare quando se ne tirò fuori. Chiuse il rubinetto, fissò le piastrelle troppo a lungo, e finalmente prese l'asciugamano per asciugarsi. Finì con i piedi sopra il completo e fece finta di non vedere lo schizzo di sangue sul davanti della giacca. Sakusa aveva detto che non importava, e che l'uomo del lavasecco non avrebbe fatto domande. Ma Atsumu non era pronto per quella conversazione. Calciò la giacca nell'angolo e uscì dalla stanza.

Aveva comprato un nuovo completo la sera precedente comunque, così non avrebbe dovuto continuare a far pulire e indossare lo stesso completo ogni giorno. Avrebbe messo quello nuovo la mattina dopo, e rimandato il problema per un po' più di tempo.

Atsumu era in piedi in mezzo alla sua camera da letto, e ancora più del giorno in cui era arrivato, non la sentiva per niente casa sua. Voleva davvero tornare a Hyogo, probabilmente più di quanto avesse mai desiderato altro.

Si sedette sul bordo del letto e si fissò le mani. Se fosse stato abbastanza sicuro di riuscire a dormire, si sarebbe messo subito a letto, giusto per poter smettere di pensare per un po', ma si conosceva troppo bene per poterlo anche solo prendere in considerazione. Invece si rivestì, con dei jeans e una felpa con il cappuccio, invece che con un completo. Fissò con la cinghia la pistola sotto la felpa, annidata sulle sue costole, anche se il solo pensiero gli faceva venire voglia di vomitare. Di solito gli piaceva il senso di sicurezza nel sentirla addosso, ma di solito il suo cervello non era fermo in un loop, in cui ripeteva la stessa scena ancora e ancora, con quella stessa pistola stretta nella sua mano, la canna bagnata di sangue.

Atsumu aveva bisogno di riprendersi. Non era sicuro di riuscirci, non standosene seduto lì in quella stanza tutto solo.

La soluzione migliore era cercare di dimenticare.

Si mise il cappuccio sulla testa e scese le scale. Quando respirò l'aria di Tokyo, si chiese di nuovo se aveva un odore diverso da quella di casa, o se era solo la sua immaginazione. Considerò l'idea di andare al ristornate dall'altra parte della strada dove era stato con Bokuto e Hinata, di mettersi seduto al bancone e perdersi nel trambusto, ma temeva che qualcuno lo avrebbe potuto riconoscere dall'Incidente di Bokuto. Così invece fece quella ventina di passi giù per la strada e si infilò al MSBY.

C'era più gente del solito e Atsumu si accorse, mentre si avvicinava al bancone, che probabilmente era sabato sera. Aveva perso il conto dei giorni, perché ormai non avevano più importanza per lui. Tutto quello che gli importava era quanti giorni erano passati da quando era finito lì, e quanti ne sarebbero passati prima di potersene andare.

E, in quel preciso momento, quanto avrebbe dovuto aspettare per un drink.

Si accasciò su uno sgabello vuoto, escludendo dalla sua testa la musica alta e le voci più rumorose e le urla degli avventori più chiassosi che giocavano a freccette. Era facile ignorarle. Atsumu era cresciuto in una casa turbolenta. Aveva passato la maggior parte delle sue notti ad ascoltare urla e litigi e discussioni che si trascinavano fino alle prime ore del mattino. Il rumore non lo infastidiva. Era il silenzio ad essergli estraneo e difficile da sopportare.

Come il silenzio a casa di Kita, eccetto per il fatto che quel silenzio era reverente, non logorante. Il silenzio del suo appartamento temporaneo era simile a quello di una tomba, e più Atsumu ne era immerso, più si sentiva seppellito vivo.

Si scrollò il pensiero dalla testa e si chiese invece come stesse Kita. Atsumu non lo aveva sentito neanche una volta da quando aveva preso il treno per Tokyo. Aveva parlato ogni giorno con Osamu, e Suna si era fatto sentire un paio di volte, perfino Aran e Oomimi lo avevano chiamato per chiedergli come se la stesse cavando.

Ma Kita non gli aveva detto nulla.

Atsumu si chiese se forse Kita fosse sollevato, ora che si era liberato di lui, se quella minaccia alla vita dei fratelli Miya non avesse avuto anche dei pro per lui. Kita non aveva chiamato perché era contento che Atsumu se ne fosse andato. Non stava nemmeno cercando di risolvere il mistero dei loro aspiranti assassini. Non voleva che Atsumu tornasse da lui.

Atsumu fece un cenno più insistente per chiamare il cameriere. Non poteva permettersi di pensare a queste cose. Non sarebbe andata a finire bene.

“Miya-san.”

Ad Atsumu ci volle un po' più del dovuto per riconoscere Akaashi. Lo aveva incontrato solo una volta, quasi una settimana prima. Atsumu si guardò intorno, aspettandosi di vedere Bokuto da qualche parte lì intorno, ma evidentemente non c'era.

“Ehi. Ti chiami Akaashi, giusto?”

“Sì. Posso portarti qualcosa?”

“Sì, posso avere un paio di shot di, uh...” Atsumu provò a ricordarsi se Bokuto gli aveva detto il nome, ma non ci riuscì. “Quella schifezza tipo acido di batteria che Bokuto tiene sotto il bancone. Aveva detto che lo importa da, uh... un qualche posto lontano.”

L'espressione di Akaashi non cambiò.

Atsumu riprovò di nuovo. “Senti, non so come si chiama. È una roba trasparente, quando la bevi sembra che ti si sciolga la gola.”

“So di cosa stai parlando,” disse Akaashi. “Quello che non capisco è perché qualcuno oltre a Bokuto-san possa volerlo bere.”

“Ho bisogno di essere ubriaco da, tipo un'ora.” Atsumu cercò di dirlo senza far trasparire la disperazione che provava, ma non era sicuro di esserci riuscito. “Solo due shot di quella roba e poi continuerò con la birra. Va bene alla spina e da pochi soldi, non è importante.”

“Sono fortemente convinto che non sia una buona idea.”

“Sì, probabilmente non lo è,” gli diede ragione Atsumu. “Ma lo farò lo stesso.”

Akaashi lo guardò. Era attraente in modo quasi tagliente, Atsumu pensò che toccarlo probabilmente sarebbe stato come stringere in mano dei cocci di vetro. “Bokuto generalmente tiene la sua scorta personale per sé, ma credo che farebbe un'eccezione per te, Miya-san.” Akaashi andò verso il fondo del bancone e Atsumu lo guardò, con le dita che tamburellavano sul bordo del tavolo in un ritmo impaziente. Quando Akaashi fece ritorno, aveva con sé due shot e un bicchiere di birra color caramello.

“Grazie,” disse Atsumu, mentre prendeva in mano uno degli shot. “Sei il migliore, amico. Una delle mie persone preferite. Ti lascerò una bella mancia, cacchio. Mettimi su un conto.” Provò a non pensare a quanto avrebbe bruciato quell'alcool giù per la gola. Ci pensò comunque, e nonostante questo non era pronto per come gli tolse il respiro. Sbatté il bicchierino sul bancone e si voltò per tossire nel gomito, troppo preso dal bruciore che aveva in gola per sentirsi in imbarazzo.

“Devo temere che ti soffochi, oppure posso tornare al mio lavoro?” chiese Akaashi.

Atsumu fece un cenno con la mano per congedarlo, mentre gli occhi gli lacrimavano. Prese il secondo shot in una mano e la birra nell'altra, e si spostò verso uno dei tavolini che si trovavano allineati sul muro in fondo al locale, per essere più isolato possibile in mezzo a una folla del genere. Si sedette con le spalle al muro, fece un respiro profondo e poi ingoiò il secondo shot. Lo colpì come un pugno sullo stomaco, ma riuscì a respirarci dentro. Un sorso di birra alleviò un po' del bruciore, e mentre appoggiava il bicchiere sul tavolo sentiva già il caldo formicolio del liquore nelle vene.

Considerò l'idea di chiedere ad Akaashi un altro di quegli shot ma scartò l'idea. Voleva dimenticare tutto quello che era successo quel giorno, ma voleva ricordarsi come tornare nel suo appartamento.

Bé, non nel _suo_ appartamento. Il suo vero appartamento era molto lontano da lì. Pensò che si sarebbe ricordato come tornare a Hyogo indipendentemente da quanto fosse ubriaco. Magari avrebbe potuto ubriacarsi di brutto e salire sul prossimo treno verso casa. Avrebbe avuto una scusa. Da ubriaco non avrebbe saputo cosa stava facendo. Magari Kita lo avrebbe lasciato stare da lui. Avrebbe dormito nella stanza sul retro, sarebbe stato un ottimo ospite, e Kita lo avrebbe lasciato rimanere lì per sempre.

Ma avrebbe funzionato solo se fosse piaciuto a Kita, almeno un po'. Visto che non si era nemmeno preoccupato di chiamarlo, Atsumu aveva il forte sentore che non fosse così.

Finì il resto della birra in alcuni lunghi sorsi e agitò il bicchiere intorno finché non catturò l'attenzione di Akaashi. Quest'ultimo fece un gesto con le dita che poteva voler dire _va bene_ oppure _smettila_. Atsumu non ne era sicuro, ma sperava fosse il primo dei due.

Si accasciò sulla sedia e toccò in giro in cerca del suo telefono. Pensò quasi di averlo lasciato nel completo buttato a terra sul pavimento del bagno, ma lo trovò in tasca alla terza volta che lo cercava lì. C'erano tre chiamate perse da Osamu e un messaggio tutto in maiuscolo che diceva “CHIAMAMI, PEZZO DI MERDA.”

Atsumu avrebbe dovuto farlo. Osamu avrebbe captato anche nella minima sfumatura della voce di Atsumu e gli avrebbe detto di tornarsene a casa. Era ciò che gli serviva, probabilmente.

Ma Osamu gli avrebbe anche chiesto cosa c'era che non andava, e avrebbe insistito finché Atsumu non glielo avesse detto. Ma Atsumu non voleva parlarne, e soprattutto non voleva parlarne con lui.

Rispose con un messaggio che recitava “SONO IMPEGNATO, COGLIONE.” Lo rilesse più volte per essere sicuro di non aver invertito i caratteri per l'ebrezza.

Akaashi arrivò con un'altra birra. La appoggiò sul tavolo di fronte ad Atsumu e raccolse i bicchieri vuoti. “Miya-san, mi sento in obbligo di chiedere se stai bene.”

“Sì, sto benissimo.” Atsumu prese il bicchiere. “Da dio. Un bijoux, cazzo. Grazie per averlo chiesto.” Bevve un sorso, e poi uno più corposo.

Le labbra di Akaashi formarono una linea piatta. “Questo è il tuo comportamento normale o è qualcosa a cui dovrei mettere un freno?”

Atsumu cercò di ricordare l'ultima volta in cui era stato ubriaco marcio e decise che doveva essere stato durante il suo compleanno due anni prima. Lui e Osamu avevano fatto baldoria e si erano svegliati sul marciapiede a due passi dal loro appartamento, con addosso vestiti mai visti e delle borse di pane pita fresco e smalto per unghie color indaco.

Di sicuro questo non era un comportamento tipico per lui, ma Atsumu scrollò le spalle e rispose, “Nah, è normale. Bevo sempre, sono a posto.”

Sakusa qualche giorno prima gli aveva detto che era un pessimo bugiardo. Osamu glielo aveva detto centinaia di volte.

Ma Akaashi accettò quella risposta e tornò al bancone del bar. Atsumu si chiese se l'avesse convinto oppure se ad Akaashi non importasse e basta.

Atsumu finì la birra, e in un intervallo di tempo indefinito che potevano essere cinque o quarantacinque minuti, Akaashi gliene portò un'altra. Akaashi gli chiese qualcos'altro. Atsumu lo ascoltò e gli rispose, ma non appena Akaashi se ne fu andato, non riuscì già a ricordarsi che cosa si fossero detti.

Era piacevole. Un po' di perdita di memoria a breve termine era proprio quello che stava cercando.

Qualcuno gli batté la mano sulla spalla e Atsumu realizzò che aveva appoggiato la testa sul tavolo. La alzò e strizzò gli occhi alla persona in piedi vicino a lui. Akaashi stava sorridendo, i suoi capelli erano troppo vistosi e la sua voce era cambiata in qualcosa di più caloroso.

Atsumu sbatté le palpebre e capì che non era Akaashi. “Hinata?”

“Ciao, Miya-san. Posso sedermi con te?”

Atsumu sbatté di nuovo le palpebre. Non sapeva perché Hinata fosse lì. Non era abbastanza grande per bere. No aspetta, certo che lo era. Avevano bevuto insieme, c'era anche Bokuto, qualche ora o giorno o settimana prima. Il tempo sembrava una cosa strana e gommosa che non aveva nessun senso, un po' come il formicolio sul braccio non aveva senso finché non capì che l'aveva usato come cuscino. Vide anche due bicchierini da shot vuoti sul tavolo, ma non ricordava cosa c'era stato dentro.

“Sì. Fai pure,” disse Atsumu. Non sembrava la sua voce, ma doveva esserlo, perché le parole erano state nella sua testa prima di filtrare nella stanza. Sbatté le palpebre e Hinata era seduto vicino a lui, con la sedia girata per mettersi di fronte ad Atsumu.

“Stai bene, Miya-san?” chiese Hinata.

“Bene. Benissimo. Super bene.”

Hinata fece il broncio. Sembrava più giovane così, dimostrava circa quattordici anni. “Non mi sembra che tu stia bene. È successo qualcosa? Vuoi parlarne?”

Atsumu rise. Era una risata strana, distorta. “No.”

“Non è successo niente oppure non ne vuoi parlare?”

“La seconda.”

Il viso di Hinata si fece più serio, e passò a sedici anni. “Sei andato in giro con Sakusa-san oggi, vero? È stato... Ha fatto qualcosa?”

Atsumu rise di nuovo. Stavolta suonava ancora più strano. “Credi di sì, vero? Ma no, Omi non ha fatto niente di peggio del solito. Quasi lo odio ma un po' anche no... hai presente?”

Hinata sbatté le palpebre come se non avesse presente.

“Oh. Ok. Umm, ma allora perché... sei così?”

Atsumu non sapeva esattamente. Se lo sarebbe ricordato se ci avesse provato, ma non voleva. Davvero, davvero non voleva. Sapeva questo, almeno. “Sono successe delle cose. Non voglio pensarci.”

“Va bene...”, Hinata rispose poco convinto. Sporse un po' il labbro e guardò in giro per la stanza. Atsumu non sapeva cosa stesse guardando Hinata, e non provò a seguire il suo sguardo. Era tutto un po' sfocato, compresa la faccia di Hinata, quando si voltò di nuovo verso di lui. “Meian-san ti ha dato un appartamento qui vicino, giusto?”

“Sì.”

“Vuoi che ti ci accompagno? Direi che hai bisogno di riposare, vero?”

Atsumu sbuffò e afferrò il bicchiere di birra. Era vuoto. “Cazzo. Nah, me ne serve un'altra. Solo una. Dov'è 'Kaashi?”

Hinata si voltò di nuovo dall'altra parte. Questa volta Atsumu strizzò gli occhi per guardare anche lui cosa ci fosse di così interessante, ma tutto cominciò a girare, quindi appoggiò la testa sulle braccia invece.

Sentì una mano sulla sua schiena, che lo massaggiava tra le spalle. “Va tutto bene, Miya-san. Qualunque cosa sia successa.”

Atsumu mormorò qualcosa. Le parole si persero nella manica.

“Cosa?” chiese Hinata.

Atsumu girò la testa dall'altro lato, verso Hinata. “Non chiamarmi così. Sono Atsumu.”

La mano di Hinata si fermò tra le spalle di Atsumu. “Oh. Scusami, Atsumu-san.”

Era ancora troppo formale, ma si sentiva meglio a sentirsi chiamare per nome, anche se da una voce poco familiare.

“Miya-san.”

Atsumu alzò la testa con riluttanza e vide Akaashi che torreggiava su di loro. Si alzò e cercò di afferrare la sua birra. Ma fu un bicchiere d'acqua a essere spinto nella sua mano. Atsumu lo guardò accigliato. “Non è una birra.”

“Bevila lo stesso,” disse Akaashi, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Ne hai bisogno.”

“Che cazzo ne sai di cosa ho bisogno io,” disse Atsumu. Era tentato di lanciare il bicchiere sul tavolo. Magari poi Akaashi gli avrebbe portato una birra.

Un ricordo vago di birra versata a terra e di schegge di vetro irruppe nella sua mente annebbiata. C'era anche Hinata, che era lì, a guardare Atsumu con occhi spalancati. Dodici. Massimo tredici anni.

Akaashi prese una sedia e si sedette dall'altro lato del tavolo. Diede uno sguardo a Hinata, e poi disse, “Miya-san, non ti conosco, quindi personalmente non mi interessa se intendi indurti un coma etilico e non svegliarti mai più. Ma se lavori per Meian-san, sento una certa responsabilità nel non permetterti di morire dentro questo edificio. Se insisti su questa strada, per favore vai da un'altra parte.”

Atsumu rise. Il suono della sua risata era distaccato, come se i fili si stessero assottigliando e la sua voce si stesse lacerando. “Hai mai incontrato Omi? Potreste andare d'accordo. Siete tutti e due degli stronzi bastardi.”

Akaashi non lo calcolò minimamente, con una finesse tale che Atsumu si chiese se gli aveva davvero detto quelle parole.

“Hinata-kun,” disse Akaashi, “ho chiamato Bokuto-san di nuovo ma è ancora impegnato con il lavoro. Dovrei provare con qualcun altro?”

“No, non serve. Mi occupo io di lui.” Hinata gli diede il bicchiere d'acqua. “Ecco, Atsumu-san. Bevine un po'. Ti sentirai meglio.” Diciassette.

Atsumu non si mosse. “Quanti anni hai?”

Hinata inclinò la testa di lato. “Ventisette.”

Atsumu continuò a fissarlo. Non era assolutamente possibile che avesse ventisette anni.

“Atsumu-san.” Hinata spinse il bicchiere sulle nocche di Atsumu. “Per favore?”

Atsumu guardò oltre al tavolo cercando Akaashi, perché se Hinata aveva ventisette anni, allora Akaashi ne doveva avere circa quarantacinque. Forse anche Atsumu, e se l'era dimenticato. Forse erano passati quindici anni da quando si era seduto su quella sedia e non se ne era accorto.

Akaashi se ne era andato, quindi non poté scoprirlo.

Prese il bicchiere da Hinata, con un movimento automatico. Lo alzò alla bocca, e anche se sapeva che era acqua, fu comunque deluso quando la sentì sulla lingua e non era birra.

“Ti sta suonando il telefono, Atsumu-san.”

Atsumu si toccò la giacca per cercarlo, ma si accorse che era sul tavolo di fronte a lui. Sullo schermo c'era la faccia di Osamu, con la bocca mezza aperta e i capelli sul viso. Dormiva quando Atsumu gli aveva fatto quella foto. Non era brutta tanto quanto quella che Osamu aveva di lui, ma ci si avvicinava.

Hinata guardò il telefono, poi Atsumu, poi di nuovo il telefono. “Uhm... non rispondi?”

Atsumu appoggiò di nuovo la testa sul tavolo. “No. Si incazzerà con me perché ho bevuto. Scrivigli qualcosa. Digli che sono occupato.”

“Va bene.”

Passarono alcuni minuti, forse. Atsumu non ne era sicuro. Cominciò ad andare alla deriva.

“Vuole sapere se sei ubriaco,” disse Hinata.

“Digli di no.”

“Ma lo sei.”

“Non sono ubriaco, cazzo. Digli di no.”

Passarono alcuni minuti. Un'ora. Sei giorni.

“Vuole che lo chiami,” disse Hinata. “Non mi crede.”

“Digli di andare a fanculo.”

“Questo non glielo dico, Atsumu-san.”

“Dammi quel cazzo di telefono allora, glielo dico io.” Atsumu lo prese di mano a Hinata, poi provò di nuovo perché aveva preso male la mira. Sbatté le palpebre allo schermo un paio di volte, scrisse alcune parole che spiegavano in modo esplicito ad Osamu che doveva farsi gli affari suoi, e sbatté il telefono con lo schermo sul tavolo. “Ehi, Hinata. Prendimi un'altra birra.”

“Non posso farlo.”

“Per favore?”

Hinata esitò, ma disse, “Non posso, Atsumu-san. Posso prenderti dell'altra acqua, se vuoi.”

“Ma l'acqua è stupida, cazzo.”

“Ti fa bene.”

Ci fu altro tempo vuoto. La gente alle freccette se n'era andata da quando Atsumu si era seduto. Era più tranquillo senza di loro, ma abbastanza rumoroso da essere confortevole.

“Sei pronto per andare a casa, Atsumu-san?” chiese Hinata. “Ti accompagno.”

“Casa,” ripeté Atsumu. La parola era strascicata e amara. “Questa non è la mia fottuta casa. Questa città è una merda, e Kita mi ci ha mandato solo perché sono una merda pure io. Avrà pensato che ci sarei stato bene, fanculo.”

“Sono sicuro che non sia vero. Sei grandioso, Atsumu-san.”

“Non sai niente di me.” Atsumu alzò la testa. Sembrava fatta di cemento, per peso e densità. “E poi che cazzo ci fai tu qui. Con Meian. Sei troppo...” Atsumu faceva fatica a trovare la parola giusta, non ci riuscì. “Non come uno yakuza.”

Hinata sbatté le palpebre. Non dimostrava ventisette anni. “Sono dentro la yakuza da quando avevo tredici anni. Sono stato a Miyagi per la maggior parte del tempo, poi sono venuto qui l'anno scorso. Sono bravo. Meian-san non mi avrebbe tenuto se non lo fossi.”

Atsumu aveva tantissime domande, ma non riusciva a metterne insieme nemmeno una. Provò a fare il conto, di quanti anni aveva passato Hinata nella yakuza, ma non ci riuscì. Pensò che erano comunque più di quanti ne avesse passati lui, il che rese il tutto ancora più confuso.

Tredici anni, Hinata era entrato a _tredici_ anni.

Atsumu aveva sempre pensato che lui e Osamu avessero iniziato troppo presto, ma _tredici_ anni.

“Tieni, bevine ancora un po',” disse Hinata, mettendogli di nuovo il bicchiere d'acqua in mano.

Atsumu bevve. Gliene colò un po' sul mento e l'asciugò con la manica.

“Ti accompagno al tuo appartamento,” disse Hinata. Si alzò senza aspettare una risposta, e rimise la sedia al suo posto sotto il tavolo. “Andiamo, è molto tardi. Il bar chiuderà tra poco.”

Atsumu alzò la testa. C'erano ancora persone, ma meno di prima. C'era ancora qualcuno dietro al bancone a servire, ma era tutto troppo sfocato perché Atsumu potesse essere sicuro che si trattasse di Akaashi.

“Non mi piace lì,” disse Atsumu. “C'è troppo silenzio.”

“Possiamo mettere su un po' di musica, se vuoi. Andrà tutto bene, Atsumu-san.”

Non era quello che intendeva Atsumu. Prima che potesse cercare di spiegarsi, Hinata lo tirò via dalla sedia con una dose di forza sorprendente. Lo prese per le spalle per tenerlo in piedi, il che fu una fortuna. Atsumu sarebbe finito a terra, altrimenti.

“Vieni, da questa parte,” disse Hinata. Si mise un braccio di Atsumu intorno alle spalle e cominciò a camminare, così Atsumu non ebbe altra scelta che barcollare vicino a lui.

Akaashi, da non molto distante, disse, “Ce l'hai?”

“Sì, siamo a posto!” disse Hinata, con voce normale, come se non stesse reggendo almeno metà del peso di Atsumu. “Grazie, Akaashi-san!”

Atsumu cercò di voltarsi verso Akaashi, ma erano già fuori sul marciapiede, e non lo vide da nessuna parte. Non c'era molto traffico. Atsumu non capì subito perché.

Arrivarono di fronte al palazzo dove si trovava l'appartamento, prima che Atsumu riuscisse ad avere abbastanza testa per chiedere, “Che ore sono?”

“Le due passate,” disse Hinata.

“Cazzo.” Atsumu provò a ricordare a che ora era entrato nel bar, senza riuscirci. “Sarà super incazzato.”

“Chi?”

“Omi, cazzo.”

Hinata disse qualcosa, ma Atsumu non riuscì a cogliere le sue parole. La sua concentrazione era tutta sull'alzare i piedi abbastanza per salire le scale.

Arrivarono in cima, ma non senza che Atsumu inciampasse un bel po' di volte, e non senza molto sostegno da parte di Hinata. Atsumu si chiese come avrebbe fatto senza l'aiuto di Hinata. Probabilmente sarebbe rimasto disteso ai piedi delle scale aspettando il mattino.

Atsumu sbatté le palpebre, lentamente, ed era nel suo appartamento, aiutato a sedersi sul divano. Hinata si alzò dritto in piedi e Atsumu si accasciò di lato.

“Dovrai alzarti e chiudere la porta quando esco,” disse Hinata. “Puoi farcela?”

“Sì, certo.” Gli uscì dalla bocca come un mormorio appiccicoso.

Hinata fece una pausa. “Forse è meglio che rimanga qui con te, per essere sicuro che stai bene? Per me non è un problema.”

“Nah, non serve. Sto bene.”

“Umm... va bene, allora. Vuoi che metta su della musica, così non sarà troppo silenzioso?”

Atsumu grugnì.

Hinata stava ancora parlando. Atsumu lo sentì vagamente, ma non riusciva più a dare senso alle parole. Si distese un po' meglio, finché la sua testa non fu sul bracciolo del divano. Le gambe erano messe in modo strano e scomodo, ma non provò a muoverle.

Voleva dire qualcos'altro, ma prima di riuscire a decidere cosa fosse questo qualcosa era già collassato. Il suo ultimo pensiero fu che sperava di svegliarsi a casa.

Atsumu aveva preso delle decisioni pessime nella sua vita. Non tutte avevano a che fare con l'alcool, ma almeno metà sì.

Si svegliò infreddolito e irrigidito, e il suo primo pensiero conscio fu che era così che doveva sentirsi un cadavere. Si raggomitolò come una palla per cercare di non provare dolore, ma la testa gli pulsò e lo stomaco si rivoltò, e si rimise dritto. Ma non andava meglio.

Qualcosa gli premette la spalla. Capì che non era la prima volta, e che doveva essere la stessa cosa che lo aveva svegliato. Provò a ignorarla, ma questa lo spinse di nuovo, più forte.

“Smettila, 'Samu,” disse. La voce gracchiava, rauca.

“A questo punto non dovrei nemmeno sorprendermi,” disse una voce sopra di lui. “Forse dovrei soffocarti con un asciugamano e liberarti dalla tua infelicità?”

Non era Osamu.

Atsumu alzò la testa e strizzò gli occhi annebbiati. La luce del bagno era forte abbastanza da fargli pulsare la testa di dolore, ma il più era bloccato da Sakusa, che stava in piedi sopra di lui con le braccia incrociate e una smorfia che era evidente anche sotto la mascherina.

“Cazzo.” Atsumu si distese di nuovo. “Che cazzo ci fai qui?”

“Mi stavo preparando a riportare la tua morte. Vedo ora che sei vivo, ma è ancora nel range delle possibilità.”

Atsumu mosse il braccio sotto di sé e si tirò su. La stanza affondò da un lato e poi dall'altro, come se fosse sulla cresta di un'onda di marea. Il suo stomaco si rigirò e Atsumu deglutì forzatamente. La bocca sapeva di vomito. “Perché sei nel mio appartamento?”

Sakusa fece un paio di passi indietro, come se stare troppo vicino ad Atsumu fosse pericoloso. “Hai ignorato tutti i miei messaggi. Sono venuto a vedere se eri stato assassinato nel tuo letto, e la porta non era chiusa a chiave. Chiaramente non ti hanno ucciso. Alzati e preparati, abbiamo del lavoro da sbrigare.”

“Giusto,” disse Atsumu. Si era dimenticato del lavoro. Si era dimenticato di praticamente qualsiasi cosa. Non sapeva neanche quando era arrivato in bagno. L'ultimo ricordo annebbiato era del divano.

Era comunque quello che aveva sperato. Aveva dimenticato quello che era successo il giorno prima, anche se solo per un po'.

Il ricordo tornò su di nuovo, portando con sé un nuovo conato di nausea. Atsumu si affrettò verso il water e fece giusto in tempo a vomitare nella tazza. La gola era già irritata. Faceva male, molto. Tossì, sputò, e si mise in piedi barcollante per sciacquare la bocca nel lavandino. Sakusa se ne era andato. Atsumu pensò che forse si era immaginato l'intera conversazione.

Atsumu non si guardò nello specchio. Non voleva vedere quell'orrore che era il suo viso in quel momento. Si aggrappò alla porta per avere sostegno mentre usciva dal bagno e scoprì che Sakusa era davvero lì. Si era ritirato vicino alla porta d'entrata e stava in piedi con le braccia strette intorno al petto, con le sopracciglia corrucciate in qualcosa che doveva essere disgusto. Era difficile dirlo non vedendogli la bocca.

“Ti prego, dimmi che hai i postumi di una sbronza e che non ti sei davvero ammalato,” disse Sakusa.

“Non sono ammalato.” Atsumu si tirò via i capelli dalla fronte. Era bagnata di sudori freddi.

“Dammi cinque minuti per ripulirmi e sarò a posto. Magari siediti o che so io.”

Sakusa non si mosse. Atsumu, in realtà, non si era aspettato che lo facesse.

Atsumu si ritirò nel bagno e chiuse la porta. Rimase lì in piedi per un minuto, per capire se avrebbe vomitato di nuovo. L'urgenza passò, così Atsumu aprì l'acqua calda ed entrò nella doccia. Sperava che lo facesse sentire meglio, ma quando uscì diversi minuti dopo, si sentiva ancora uno schifo. Si lavò i denti per togliersi il sapore acido dalla bocca, lasciò perdere i capelli che non volevano collaborare, e si mise un asciugamano intorno ai fianchi mentre usciva dal vapore caldo del bagno. Sakusa era ancora in piedi sulla porta, con le braccia ancora conserte, e cercava di non toccare nulla.

“Ti ho detto che non sono ammalato,” disse Atsumu. La voce era un po' più forte stavolta, anche se il mal di testa era peggiorato. “Sederti sul divano non ti ucciderà”.

“Ho un forte sospetto sul fatto che invece potrebbe.”

“Va bene, come vuoi.”

“Muoviti.”  
“Sì, sì.” L'asciugamano scivolò e Atsumu se lo tirò più su mentre entrava in camera da letto. Sentiva che Sakusa lo stava guardando quando era girato, e chiuse la porta con un calcio. Lo sbattere della porta lo fece sussultare.

Atsumu non voleva altro che buttarsi nel suo letto e dormire finché non si fosse di nuovo sentito funzionante. Chiaramente quella non era un'opzione percorribile, quindi lanciò da parte l'asciugamano e si vestì in un completo nuovo. In un'altra occasione avrebbe apprezzato quanto gli stava bene, ma in quel momento stava troppo male per curarsene. Controllò due volte i bottoni della camicia per assicurarsi che fossero allineati correttamente, altrimenti Sakusa gli avrebbe detto di nuovo che era trasandato. Non appena fu soddisfatto, tornò in bagno per recuperare pistola e fondina. Fece fatica ad allacciarsela, consapevole che Sakusa lo stava giudicando mentre lo fissava dalla porta del bagno.

“Hai dormito stanotte?” chiese Sakusa. “Stai da schifo.”

“Stavo dormendo quando sei entrato, no?” Atsumu cercò di rispondere con veleno, ma non funzionò.

“Eri svenuto sul pavimento del bagno. Non conta come dormire.”

“E allora no, probabilmente non ho dormito. Non me lo ricordo, ok?” Mise la pistola al suo posto e cercò di evitare che la sua testa pensasse al giorno prima. “Sono pronto. Andiamo.” Tornò in camera, prese la giacca, e se la mise addosso mentre si avvicinava alla porta d'entrata. Appena prima di seguire Sakusa nel corridoio esterno, si accorse che aveva lasciato il telefono sul lavandino del bagno, e tornò indietro a prenderlo. Chiuse a chiave la porta dell'appartamento, e mentre scendevano le scale, Atsumu si ricordò vagamente che Hinata alcune ore prima lo aveva aiutato a salirle. Non era sicuro di quante ore finché non controllò il telefono e vide che non erano neanche le nove del mattino. Allora o Sakusa era in ritardo, oppure aveva passato molto più tempo di quanto si aspettava ad attenderlo.

Atsumu non ebbe tempo di chiederglielo perché fu distratto dalla quantità di messaggi non letti sul suo telefono.

“Cazzo,” mormorò, mentre si avvicinava all'auto di Sakusa.

“Se vomiti nella mia macchina, ti spezzo l'osso del collo,” disse Sakusa. “Non sto scherzando.”

“Non lo farò. Sto bene. Respira, cazzo.”

Sakusa lo guardò truce prima di aprire la portiera e di mettersi al posto di guida. Atsumu lo imitò dall'altro lato, mentre stava già rispondendo con un messaggio a Osamu. Scrollò la conversazione della notte precedente, scritta da Hinata.

_Salve! Atsumu-san dice di essere impegnato e che non può parlare ora, mi dispiace._

_Con il cazzo. È mezzanotte passata, non è impegnato. È ubriaco?_

_Dice di no._

_Non ho chiesto cosa ha detto lui. È ubriaco?_

_No?_

_Non so chi sei ma ridagli il telefono e digli di chiamarmi immediatamente, cazzo._

A quel punto si fermava l'intervento di Hinata, e Atsumu era un po' infastidito dal fatto che non avesse mentito un po' meglio. Non poteva esserlo troppo però, visto che non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a tornare nel suo appartamento se Hinata non lo avesse aiutato.

Il messaggio successivo era di Atsumu stesso. Non si ricordava cosa aveva cercato di dire, e non era chiaro dai caratteri che aveva usato.

Gli altri messaggi di Osamu erano molto chiari però, e nonostante la riluttanza di Atsumu e la consapevolezza della vicinanza di Sakusa, digitò il numero di Osamu e si premette il telefono contro l'orecchio.

Sakusa lo guardò, ma avviò il motore senza commentare.

Osamu rispose al primo squillo. “Avrei dovuto mangiarti nell'utero, brutto pezzo di _idiota_.”

Atsumu sussultò e abbassò il volume. Il modo in cui Sakusa lo guardò suggeriva che aveva sentito molto chiaramente l'insulto.

“Smettila di urlare, cacchio,” disse Atsumu. “Manco non mi fossi fatto vivo del tutto. Sei ore fa ti ho detto che stavo bene.”

“No, sei ore fa mi hai detto che eri...” Osamu fece un rumore che assomigliava in modo sorprendente alla serie di sillabe a caso che gli aveva inviato al posto di qualcosa di intellegibile. “Il che significa che eri ubriaco marcio nel bel mezzo di Tokyo con un diamine di sconosciuto che mi scriveva dal tuo telefono. Ma a che cazzo stavi pensando?”

Atsumu si abbandonò sul sedile. “Ho avuto una brutta giornata.”

“Sticazzi,” gli urlò Osamu. “Se stai cercando di farti far fuori, saresti dovuto rimanere a Hyogo. Sarebbe stato più semplice che andartene fino a Tokyo per farti prendere sotto da una macchina o checcazzo ne so, mentre sei ubriaco marcio.”

Osamu non perdeva la pazienza molto spesso, e Atsumu odiava quando succedeva. Era Atsumu quello rumoroso e drammatico. Non gli piaceva quando Osamu prendeva in prestito il suo ruolo.

Inoltre, quando Osamu gli urlava, era di solito perché se l'era meritato.

“Sto bene, ok?” disse Atsumu. “È fatta e sto bene. Non lo farò di nuovo. È un caso isolato. Andiamo avanti.”

“Come se credessi a una singola parola che esce dalla tua bocca, bugiardo,” disse Osamu. “E con chi ieri, che ti chiamava _Atsumu-san_?”

“Uno degli uomini di Meian-san,” disse Atsumu. “Non ti preoccupare.”

“Se ti portano in giro a farti ubriacare e fare cazzate, mi preoccupo.”

“Non lo fanno. Lui non stava nemmeno bevendo. Ero solo io. Lascia stare, cazzo, 'Samu.”

“Se ti fai ammazzare là, vengo a prenderti a calci nel tuo culo penitente, mi hai sentito?”

“Sì, ti ho sentito. Chiunque nel raggio di un cazzo di chilometro ti ha sentito.” Atsumu lanciò uno sguardo verso Sakusa; aveva gli occhi sulla strada, ma la sua attenzione era chiaramente sulla conversazione di Atsumu.

“Senti, devo andare. Sto lavorando.”

“ _Lavorando_?” ripeté Osamu, troppo tagliente.

Atsumu si accorse troppo tardi che non avrebbe dovuto dirlo. “Non tipo... _vero_ lavoro. Vado in giro con uno di loro. Facciamo le ronde, hai presente? Niente di importante.”

Sakusa cambiò corsia e alzò un sopracciglio guardando Atsumu, che gli fece cenno di lasciar perdere con una mano.

“Non dovresti essere in giro. Dovremmo essere da qualche parte al sicuro, è quello il punto. Lo sa Kita-san che vai in giro con loro?”

“Probabilmente no,” disse Atsumu, con tono più duro di quanto si aspettasse, “considerato che non ha nemmeno chiamato per vedere se siamo ancora vivi.” Ci fu un breve silenzio. Atsumu si prese la base del naso tra le dita e sospirò. “'Samu, devo andare adesso. Ti chiamo più tardi, ma solo se non mi urli.”

“Non posso promettertelo,” disse Osamu. “Prenditi cura di te, coglione. E rispondi a quel cazzo di telefono quando ti chiamo.”

“Sì, sì. Ciao.”

Atsumu abbassò il telefono con uno sbuffo e abbandonò la testa all'indietro sul sedile. Chiuse gli occhi e fece finta di non sentire che Sakusa lo stava guardando.

Ci vollero quasi due minuti prima che dicesse, “Omi, accosta un attimo.”

“Siamo quasi arrivati.”

“No, sul serio. Accosta.”

“Miya-”

“Vuoi che vomito nella tua auto?”

Sakusa si buttò attraverso le corsie trafficate, finendo quasi addosso a tre diversi veicoli, e si fermò in uno spazio con divieto di sosta. “Esci,” disse. “Muoviti a scendere.”

Atsumu non rispose. Aprì la portiera e uscì barcollando, con una mano sul portellone del bagagliaio, piegato su se stesso mentre la nausea gli saliva su per la gola. Ebbe un conato, poi due, prima che la nausea passasse e lo lasciasse con il fiatone. Sputò un filo di saliva sul marciapiede e si rialzò, ignorando gli sguardi dei passanti mentre rientrava nell'auto.

Le mani guantate di Sakusa erano strette sul volante, e la sua mascella era serrata quando Atsumu si era rimesso seduto al suo posto e aveva chiuso la portiera. “Sei sicuro di non essere malato?”

“Ma che sei, germofobo?” disse Atsumu. “Sì, sono sicuro. Penso solo che sia questo mal di testa del cazzo a darmi la nausea.”

Sakusa si avvicinò e Atsumu si schiacciò sulla portiera, convinto che sarebbe stato preso a sberle o in ogni caso, assalito. Sakusa sbuffò divertito e aprì il vano portaoggetti dove teneva i guanti. Tirò fuori una bottiglietta con delle pillole e aprì il tappo. “Tieni.”

Atsumu gli tese la mano, confuso, e Sakusa fece cadere un paio di pillole bianche sul palmo. Le buttò giù senza acqua, facendo una smorfia per il gusto amaro, mentre Sakusa metteva la bottiglietta a posto e richiudeva lo sportellino. Prima che lo facesse, Atsumu vide per un attimo alcuni degli altri oggetti all'interno; bottigliette di igienizzante per le mani come quello che Sakusa teneva in tasca, un pacchetto di mascherine, altre medicine, sapone per le mani.

Forse l'ipotesi di Atsumu sulla germofobia non era troppo lontana dalla realtà.

“Grazie,” mormorò Atsumu, quando Sakusa riprese a guidare.

“Qualunque cosa pur di evitare che tu faccia un disastro dentro la mia auto,” disse Sakusa. Fece la curva successiva più lentamente, come se avesse paura che un movimento brusco potesse stimolare di nuovo dei conati. “Ti riaccompagno al tuo appartamento se stai troppo male per lavorare.”

“L'ho appena detto tipo dieci volte che non sto male, cazzo. Smettila.” Assomigliava troppo alla conversazione che aveva appena avuto con Osamu.

Forse Sakusa stava pensando la stessa cosa. Alcuni minuti dopo, disse, “Era tuo fratello.”

Non era una domanda, ma in ogni caso Atsumu rispose, “Seh.”

Sakusa tornò silenzioso. Rallentò a un semaforo che stava cambiando colore e disse, “Hinata ha detto che non stavi molto bene ieri notte.”

“Cosa?”

“Hinata,” ripeté Sakusa. “Mi ha chiamato a tarda ora e mi ha chiesto cosa doveva fare con te. Era preoccupato, e Bokuto era impegnato con un lavoro.”

Atsumu si sentì tradito. Di tutte le persone che Hinata avrebbe potuto chiamare, aveva dovuto proprio scegliere Sakusa. “Perché ha chiamato te?”

“Perché stiamo lavorando insieme, suppongo,” disse Sakusa. Si spostò sulla corsia di sinistra e fece un parcheggio a esse in un posto libero. Aveva parcheggiato ma non si mosse per scendere. “Mi ha detto cosa stavi blaterando mentre eri ubriaco. Ha detto che qualcosa che era successo ieri ti tormentava. L'unica conclusione a cui sono giunto è che eri turbato perché avevi dovuto uccidere una donna.”

Lo stomaco di Atsumu si rivoltò; non perché Sakusa avesse ragione, ma perché gli aveva ricordato di cosa lo stesse affliggendo realmente.

Non uccideva volentieri le donne, nemmeno quella arrabbiata e violenta a cui aveva sparato ieri quando lui e Sakusa avevano trovato un paio dei loro obbiettivi. Era feroce, aggressiva, e se Atsumu fosse stato da solo, forse lei avrebbe anche potuto ucciderlo.

Ma non era quello il problema.

Il problema era che nemmeno lei era sola.

“Ma non ne ero convinto. Non del tutto.” Le mani di Sakusa scivolarono dal volante per appoggiarsi sul grembo. Guardò Atsumu, così da vicino da metterlo a disagio. “Non riuscivo a immaginare che potesse averti disturbato così tanto da spingerti a bere per dimenticare.”

“Non era la prima volta che uccidevo una donna. Non ha importanza.” Non succedeva spesso, ma non era nemmeno una novità. Atsumu era per le pari opportunità quando si trattava di uccidere. Se qualcuno se lo meritava, se lo meritava, indipendentemente dal genere. “Possiamo passare oltre? Oggi stiamo ancora cercando il tizio dell'agenzia immobiliare, no?”

Sakusa lo ignorò. “Non capivo,” disse, “ma ora penso di aver capito.”

“E che ti frega, scusa?” rimbrottò Atsumu. “Non te ne frega un cazzo di me, quindi non far finta di interessarti. Finiamo questo lavoro così posso tornarmene...” stava per dire _a casa_ , ma si censurò. “...al mio appartamento.”

“È per sua sorella, non è vero?” disse Sakusa. “L'hai guardata mentre vedeva sua sorella morire. Ecco cosa ti ha turbato.”

Atsumu inspirò. Faceva male. Si voltò lontano da Sakusa per guardare fuori dal finestrino, perché non riusciva a togliere la smorfia dal suo viso.

Sapeva prima ancora di entrare in quell'edificio che le donne erano sorelle. Gestivano l'attività insieme, insieme rapivano i bambini di famiglie ricche per guadagnare denaro, e insieme avevano rubato circa un milione di yen a Meian. Atsumu lo sapeva, ma non aveva realizzato cosa significava finché Sakusa non aveva ucciso una delle due.

Aveva visto l'altra crollare. La donna aveva guardato il corpo della sorella sul pavimento e questo l'aveva ridotta a pezzi. Atsumu glielo aveva visto sul viso, negli occhi, nei solchi sanguinolenti che si era scavata sulle guance mentre urlava. Poteva ancora sentire quelle urla, che gli echeggiavano nella testa come fantasmi. Era disperazione, stridula e dolorosa. A quel punto era scattata, come un animale selvatico, con furia e fuoco e nessun interesse per la sua stessa vita.

Atsumu le aveva sparato prima che potesse farlo Sakusa. Lo aveva fatto per compassione di tutti loro, lei compresa.

Da quel momento non era passato un singolo attimo in cui avesse smesso di immaginare Osamu morire di fronte a lui in quel modo.

Non finché non era troppo ubriaco per riuscire a pensare.

“Siete gemelli?” chiese Sakusa. Il suo tono era piatto, come sempre. “Ho sentito quello che ha detto, sul mangiarti nell'utero. Vorrei che lo avesse fatto.”

“Non dire una parola, cazzo,” disse Atsumu, guardando ancora fuori dal finestrino. Sentì dolore al dito e si accorse che si stava mordendo le unghie. Raccolse le mani tenendole strette. “Non mi conosci.”

“Ho ragione, allora,” disse Sakusa, anche se non sembrava compiaciuto. “Ti sei ubriacato stanotte perché non riuscivi a smettere di pensare a tuo fratello che moriva.”

“Ti ho detto di non parlarne!” La voce di Atsumu era troppo alta per l'abitacolo dell'auto.

“Anche lui è nella yakuza?” chiese Sakusa. “A Hyogo?”

Atsumu diede un colpo con la mano sul cruscotto così forte che sentì dolore alla mano. “Chiudi quella dannata bocca, Sakusa.”

Sakusa lo fece, ma solo per raccogliere i suoi pensieri. Nonostante la tensione che Atsumu emanava come calore del deserto, Sakusa disse, “Mi sembra qualcosa di più. È quasi morto di recente? Probabilmente eri lì con lui quando è successo.”

Atsumu si spostò nell'auto fino ad afferrare la camicia di Sakusa e a ringhiargli in faccia. “Non dire un'altra parola su mio fratello. Non sto scherzando. Non farlo.”

Gli occhi di Sakusa divennero gelidi. “Lasciami andare. Subito.”

La stretta di Atsumu si fece più decisa. I loro sguardi erano taglienti come lame; il fuoco di Atsumu contro il ghiaccio di Sakusa.

Lentamente, Atsumu lasciò la presa e si rimise seduto. Sakusa raddrizzò la sua camicia, lo sguardo immobile.

Sembrò passare un'eternità prima che Sakusa guardasse altrove. Aprì la portiera e uscì dall'auto. Atsumu non voleva seguirlo. Era troppo arrabbiato. Pensava che avrebbe fatto qualcosa di cui poi si sarebbe pentito. Ma non aveva molta scelta, quindi scese dall'auto e si ficcò i pugni nelle tasche, dove non sarebbero volati verso la faccia di Sakusa.

Aspettò che Sakusa si dirigesse verso la fila di edifici che fiancheggiavano la strada, ma lui non si mosse dal suo posto vicino all'auto. Guardò il traffico scorrere, per un attimo, prima di guardare di nuovo verso Atsumu. Le schegge di ghiaccio nero nei suoi occhi erano meno affilate.

“Non conosco la situazione,” disse Sakusa, con voce piatta, “ma non ne ho bisogno. Kita-san ti ha mandato qui. Magari ha mandato tuo fratello da qualche altra parte, o magari è ancora a Hyogo. Non importa. Qualunque cosa Kita-san abbia fatto è per il meglio. Ha fatto la scelta migliore per entrambi. Puoi preoccuparti, ma non puoi lasciare che abbia potere su di te. Se perdi il controllo ogni volta che ci pensi, sei tu quello che verrà ucciso, e tuo fratello sarà quello che rimane a portare il lutto per te.”

Atsumu strinse i denti così forte che gli fece male. Voleva urlare, forte, così tutte le persone in quel quartiere lo avrebbero sentito. Voleva afferrare Sakusa di nuovo, scuoterlo finché non si fosse rotto, finché il calore nella gola di Atsumu e dietro i suoi occhi non si fosse raffreddato.

Deglutì, con sforzo. “Lo era?”

Sakusa continuò a guardarlo, insopportabilmente calmo. “Cosa?”

“La scelta giusta,” disse Atsumu tra i denti. Volse una smorfia truce al cemento sotto i suoi piedi. “Kita-san ha fatto la scelta giusta? Davvero lo ha fatto per il meglio? Perché 'Samu è a due ore da qui, e se gli succede qualcosa non posso farci niente.”

Il peso dello sguardo di Sakusa era pesante. “Hai fiducia nel tuo Kumicho?”

Atsumu sbuffò. “Sì. Forse. Pensavo di sì, fino a ora. Finché non ci ha mandati via.”

Passò un momento. Risuonò un clacson, dei piccioni tubarono, una bambina rise dall'altra parte della strada.

“Non sono sempre d'accordo con Meian,” disse Sakusa. “A volte penso che prenda decisioni con la logica di un bambino dell'asilo. A volte ha torto, e io devo raccogliere i pezzi.” Sakusa si mise le mani nelle tasche. “Ma non prenderebbe mai una decisione che potrebbe mettere qualcuno di noi in pericolo. Gli uomini di un Kumicho sono la sua famiglia. Tu e tuo fratello siete la famiglia di Kita-san. Anche se non sei d'accordo con lui, questa è stata la sua migliore strategia per tenervi entrambi al sicuro. Ha considerato tutte le opzioni e questa era quella che aveva meno probabilità di finire male. Siete entrambi nella posizione più sicura possibile.”

Atsumu non disse nulla. Si morse il labbro così forte da farsi male.

“Come ho detto, se passi il tuo tempo a preoccupartene, rendi le cose più pericolose per te stesso. Giudicando dal modo in cui tuo fratello ti ha fatto il culo al telefono, posso immaginare che sia della stessa opinione.”

“Non parlare di lui,” disse Atsumu, ma questa volta non c'era nessuna scintilla di calore nella sua voce.

“Devi darti una regolata, Miya. Nessuno ti incolpa se sei turbato, ma sei troppo drammatico. Non ossessionarti su cose che non puoi cambiare. Lascia che accadono, fai quello che puoi per tenerti in vita, e abbi fiducia nel fatto che tuo fratello farà la stessa cosa. È tutto quello che puoi fare.”

“Ti odio, cazzo.”

“Va bene. Non rende meno vero quello che ho appena detto.”

Aveva ragione, e Atsumu lo odiava ancora di più per questo motivo.

Ad eccezione del fatto che non lo odiava, non davvero. Era consapevole, oltre alla sua frustrazione e preoccupazione e fastidio, che Sakusa stava cercando di aiutarlo. Era anche consapevole, con suo enorme fastidio, che Sakusa avesse ragione.

Atsumu sospirò finché i suoi polmoni non furono vuoti, e inspirò per riempirli di nuovo. Si passò le mani tra i capelli, li tirò finché non fecero male, e li lasciò andare di nuovo. “Sì,” disse. Si sentì quasi nauseato di nuovo, ma pensò che era una reazione emotiva più che fisiologica. “Sì. Immagino... immagino che non tu non abbia completamente torto.”

“Non ammette quando qualcuno ha ragione,” osservò Sakusa. “Un altro difetto nella lista. Appena sotto a 'Non conosce i suoi limiti con l'alcool'.”

“Sei uno stronzo,” disse Atsumu. “Andiamo o no?”

“Dipende. Sei in grado di veder morire qualcuno senza vomitare sulle mie scarpe?”

Atsumu alzò gli occhi al cielo e partì, anche se non era sicuro di dove stessero andando. Saltò un passo e aspettò che Sakusa lo raggiungesse perché potesse fare strada. “È l'unica cosa di cui sei preoccupato, in realtà. Hai detto tutte quelle cazzate solo perché non mi ubriacassi di nuovo perché non sopporti l'idea che io vomiti.”

“Ovviamente.”

Atsumu sbuffò una risata. “Che stronzo.”

Sakusa aprì una porta, e senza nemmeno controllare dove stavano andando, Atsumu entrò. Esitò mentre passava, la sua spalla aveva quasi sfiorato quella di Sakusa.

“Ehi,” disse Atsumu, a bassa voce. “Grazie, Omi.”

“Ringraziami recuperando il tempo che abbiamo perso per colpa tua.” Sarebbe dovuto essere tagliente, ma Sakusa parlò piano come Atsumu.

Diverse volte quel giorno Atsumu pensò alle sorelle che avevano ucciso il giorno prima. Era impossibile non pensare a loro.

Ma lo fece senza il soffocante nodo di ansia nel petto, perché Sakusa aveva ragione. Atsumu doveva prendersi cura di se stesso, e avere fiducia che Osamu facesse la stessa cosa.


	8. Chapter 8

“Cos'è che avevi detto a Meian-san?” chiese Atsumu, mentre salivano in auto e Sakusa sbatteva la portiera. “Non era qualcosa del tipo, _Completerò la lista in una settimana_? Quanto è passato, Omi? A me pare che sia passata una settimana.”

“Stai zitto,” sbottò Sakusa, mentre si tirava la cintura sopra il petto. “Finiremo oggi. Porto sempre a termine i miei lavori.”

Atsumu mugugnò scettico, e controllò l'ora. Erano le sei e mezza. Stavano inseguendo un uomo, l'ultimo della lista, dalle otto di quella mattina. “Non la vedo molto bene per te, eh?”

“Guarda che ci sei dentro anche tu.” Sakusa girò la chiave con troppa forza per avviare il motore. Ringhiò quando il motore emise dei lamenti. “Se fossi in te non sarei così rilassato. Se non lo troviamo, avrai fallito anche tu.”

“Con il cazzo. Non conosco per niente Tokyo. Come faccio ad essere d'aiuto?”

“Potresti cominciare smettendola di darmi sui nervi, così posso pensare. Sarebbe un buon inizio.”

“Eddai, sei un killer grosso e cattivo, Omi,” disse Atsumu, distendendosi e spingendo i piedi in avanti il più possibile. “Dovresti avere nervi d'acciaio.”

“Li avevo, finché non sei arrivato tu.”

Atsumu sbuffò una risata. Sakusa invece non sembrava trovarlo divertente.

Avevano girato in auto in lungo e in largo tutto il giorno, da un lato all'altro della città, inseguendo piste che non portavano a nulla. Cercavano un agente immobiliare, lo stesso che stavano inseguendo da qualche giorno. Atsumu aveva pensato che uno del genere non sarebbe stato difficile da trovare, considerando gli altri viscidi bastardi che avevano messo in trappola.

“Se sua moglie non fosse sparita insieme a lui, lo avremmo trovato facilmente,” disse Sakusa, tagliando la strada a un'auto che stava arrivando mentre si rimetteva in corsia. Un clacson suonò dietro di loro e Atsumu non ci fece nemmeno caso. Si era abituato alla guida potenzialmente letale di Sakusa.

“Pensi che abbiano lasciato la città?” chiese Atsumu.

“Difficile a dirsi. Se lo avessero fatto, qualcuno lo saprebbe. Nessuno scompare di punto in bianco e basta.” Sakusa entrò nel parcheggio di un distributore di carburante senza rallentare. Atsumu quasi schiantò il cranio contro il finestrino.

Atsumu sbuffò, ma aveva fatto così tanti commenti sul modo tremendo di guidare di Sakusa, che farne un altro sembrava ridondante. Invece disse, “Hai preso in considerazione il fatto che forse, se non avessi ucciso quindici persone questa settimana, una di queste magari avrebbe saputo dirti dove trovare questo qua?”

“Noi,” lo corresse Sakusa. Si spostò per tirare fuori il portafoglio dalla tasca dietro i pantaloni. “Noi le abbiamo uccise.”

“E vabbè.”

Sakusa mise la sua carta di credito in mano ad Atsumu. Lo fece senza nessun contatto fisico, anche se stava indossando i guanti. “Fai il pieno.”

“Oh, mi dispiace, non mi ero accorto che sei pure incapace di farti il pieno da solo. Colpa mia.”

“Spari alle persone quando ti dico di farlo, ma su questo metti dei paletti,” disse Sakusa con tono asciutto. “Interessante.”

“Ehi, vaffanculo,” disse Atsumu. “Quello è lavoro. Invece questo è solo perché sei pigro.” Eppure, spalancò la porta e uscì. Poi si ripiegò in avanti nell'abitacolo per dire, “Ora imparo a memoria il numero della carta così posso rubarti l'identità. Mi dai l'idea di avere un ottimo credito. Mi comprerò un sacco di roba.”

“È chiaro che non sai nulla di come si ruba un'identità, Miya. Il che non mi sorprende, visto che non sai niente di praticamente qualsiasi altra cosa.”

Atsumu gli mostrò il dito medio prima di sbattere la portiera. Pagò, guardò la stringa numerica sulla carta, e immediatamente rinunciò all'idea di memorizzarla. Batté sul finestrino dal lato di Sakusa con l'angolo della carta finché quest'ultimo non lo abbassò e strappò la carta dalla mano di Atsumu.

Atsumu si appoggiò al lato della macchina mentre i numeri salivano sulla pompa di benzina, in parte perché così era più comodo, e in parte perché pensava che avrebbe dato fastidio a Sakusa. Tamburellò le dita contro il finestrino proprio per il secondo motivo, e rise quando Sakusa lo guardò male.

Un'auto si fermò alla pompa vicina alla loro. Era nera come quella di Sakusa, ma i finestrini non erano altrettanto scuri, Atsumu riusciva a vedere dentro l'abitacolo. Vide due uomini con lo sguardo minaccioso che lo fissavano. Controllò dietro alla sua spalla se stavano guardando qualcun altro, ma non c'era nessuno in giro. Uno degli sconosciuti uscì dall'auto e fece un passo nella loro direzione. Atsumu si rialzò dalla sua posizione comoda mentre un campanello d'allarme risuonava nel suo cervello.

Non conosceva l'uomo. Non l'aveva mai visto una sola volta nella sua vita. Ma sapeva riconoscere uno yakuza quando ne vedeva uno, ed ebbe la netta sensazione che questo in particolare non appartenesse ai Black Jackals.

Atsumu batté il pugno sul finestrino di Sakusa con urgenza, mentre lo sconosciuto si avvicinava. Sakusa gli sbottò contro di smetterla, la sua voce era ovattata dentro l'abitacolo. Atsumu lo fece di nuovo, e questa volta Sakusa aprì la portiera. Sakusa stava per parlare, poi però seguì lo sguardo di Atsumu, e scese dall'auto. La portiera si chiuse nel momento in cui lo sconosciuto gli si mise davanti. Era alto, largo, e aveva la faccia dura come la pietra. Indossava un completo grigio, e Atsumu sapeva per certo che c'era almeno una pistola nascosta da qualche parte sotto quella giacca. Atsumu mosse il braccio per sentire il peso della sua pistola contro le costole, come silenziosa rassicurazione.

“Sakusa,” disse l'uomo, la voce era un gorgoglio basso. La sua attenzione passò ad Atsumu, e aggiunse, “Non ti conosco.”

“Che ci fai qui, Ushijima?” Sakusa parlò nel suo solito modo, con tono passivo, indifferente. Se Atsumu non fosse stato insieme a lui nell'auto per tutta la settimana, non avrebbe notato che gli angoli degli occhi si erano stretti, trandendo la sua tensione.

“La stessa cosa che stai facendo tu, suppongo,” disse l'uomo, Ushijima.

La pompa di carburante rinculò con uno scatto, e Atsumu trasalì. Armeggiò con la bocchetta, tenendo gli occhi su Ushijima, e rimise a posto goffamente il tappo del serbatoio prima di chiudere il portellino. La pompa sputò la ricevuta e Atsumu la prese senza guardare.

“Riformulo la domanda,” disse Sakusa, ancora perfettamente calmo. “Che cosa stai facendo in una delle attività di Meian? Lo sai che questa strada è nostra.”

Ushijima inclinò la testa. “Ci siamo trovati a corto di carburante mentre stavamo svolgendo le nostre mansioni. Questo è il primo distributore che abbiamo trovato. Non staremo qui a lungo.”

Sakusa espirò, e la tensione nei suoi occhi si sciolse. Guardò Atsumu, per un attimo, e abbassò la voce. “State diventando imprudenti, Wakatoshi. Tutti voi. Meian sa che state facendo accordi nelle sue strade. Dovrà occuparsene molto presto, se continuate.”

Un lato della bocca di Ushijima si piegò verso il basso, solo un po'. “Sto solo eseguendo gli ordini. Nulla di più.”

“Eseguire gli ordini potrebbe farti uccidere, un giorno. Te l'ho già detto.”

“Lo rammento.”

Atsumu li osservava. Era ancora teso, ma era anche confuso. Non aveva mai assistito a una conversazione così civile e ostile allo stesso tempo.

Sakusa lo guardò. “Sali in macchina.”

Atsumu non si mosse.

“Sono sorpreso di vederti con un compagno,” disse Ushijima, studiando Atsumu. “In particolare con una persona che non conosco. Sangue nuovo, immagino.”

“Non esattamente. Ti ho detto di salire in macchina.”

“No,” disse Atsumu. “Non finché non lo fai tu.”

“Vado,” disse Ushijima, facendo un passo all'indietro. “Semplicemente non volevo che ti facessi un'impressione sbagliata. Ce ne andremo non appena avremo fatto rifornimento. Se devi riferirlo a Meian-san lo capisco, ma preferirei che non lo facessi. Non voglio causare della tensione non necessaria.”

Sakusa non rispose. Atsumu pensò che non avrebbe aggiunto altro, e che la conversazione fosse finita lì. Proprio quando Ushijima si stava voltando per andarsene, Sakusa disse, “Ehi, Wakatoshi.”

Si voltò nuovamente, il suo viso era scolpito nel granito.

“Non glielo menzionerò,” disse Sakusa, “se mi saprai dire dove posso trovare una certa persona.”

“Non riesco a credere che Sakusa Kiyoomi sia in realtà un losco bastardo.”

Sakusa non distolse lo sguardo dalla strada.

Avevano girato per un'ora; all'inizio a caso e poi con una meta, quando Sakusa aveva ricevuto un messaggio. Presumibilmente da Ushijima, presumibilmente contenente l'indirizzo dove avrebbero trovato il loro sleale agente immobiliare.

“Dico sul serio. Proprio tu, di tutte le persone,” disse Atsumu, gesticolando mentre parlava. “Bokuto? Sì, certo, forse ha fatto cazzate discutibili. Hinata? Sembra puro come un angelo, ma avrà sicuramente un curriculum non proprio pulito. Ma _tu_? Sakusa, che deve essere impeccabile in ogni momento della giornata, è in giro a lavorare con i cattivoni? Cazzo, non è possibile.”

“Posso terminare questo lavoro da solo, se preferisci camminare fino a casa,” disse Sakusa piattamente.

“Davvero lo terrai segreto a Meian-san?”

“Non è un segreto.” Il tono della voce di Sakusa era duro, d'acciaio. “Non c'è niente che devo dirgli. Ushijima non stava facendo niente di losco.”

“Così ha detto. Mi ricordo cosa ha detto Meian-san, in quell'incontro segreto quando sono arrivato qui la prima volta. Ha detto che se qualcuno vedeva gli Adlers doveva chiamarlo subito.” Meian non lo aveva detto in quel modo, e Atsumu non sapeva che si chiamavano Adlers finché Sakusa non aveva usato quella parola qualche giorno prima, ma ci era andato vicino. “Ed è quello, Ushijima, no? Uno degli Adlers? Lavora per Hirugami o come si chiama?”

Sakusa non rispose.

“Quindi non dovresti chiamare Meian-san adesso?”

“Ushijima non stava facendo affari sulla nostra proprietà,” disse Sakusa. Girò su una laterale. Non c'erano lampioni, la strada era buia. “Non c'è nulla da dire.”

“Magari mentiva, sai.”

“Ushijima non mente.”

“E tu come lo sai?”

Sakusa frenò, un po' troppo duramente, e parcheggiò l'auto. Si appoggiò al sedile, e lasciò scivolare le mani via dal volante. Tenne lo sguardo puntato in avanti e chiese, “Glielo dirai tu, allora?”

“Cosa?”

“A Meian. Glielo dirai?”

“Di questa faccenda di Ushijima?” disse Atsumu. Il pensiero non lo aveva nemmeno sfiorato. Non aveva considerato che poteva essere ugualmente responsabile nel riportare avvistamenti degli Adlers. Sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare, in realtà. Meian era il suo capo ora. I suoi ordini erano assoluti.

Sakusa lo stava guardando ora, con un'espressione vuota, il volto coperto dalle ombre.

“Nah.” Atsumu alzò le spalle. “Se non glielo dici tu, non glielo dico neanche io.”

“Perché?”

“Cosa pensi, che ti pugnalerei alle spalle o robe del genere?” disse Atsumu. Sbuffò una risata. “Sì, esatto. Non sono così, Omi-kun. Siamo in questa cosa insieme. E poi, ehi, abbiamo trovato il nostro uomo, non è vero? Per quello che mi riguarda, ha funzionato.”

Sakusa lo studiò. Atsumu sentiva il suo sguardo addosso senza vederlo.

“Andiamo, allora,” disse Sakusa. Aprì la portiera dell'auto, con attenzione. La luce interna non si accese, doveva averla disabilitata. “Facciamola finita.”

“Molto teatrale, Omi,” bisbigliò Atsumu, mentre emergeva dal suo lato dell'auto e chiudeva la portiera piano. “Mi piace.”

Sakusa gli fece cenno di seguirlo, e Atsumu lo seguì. Andarono lungo una stradina adiacente pavimentata con asfalto vecchio e crepato. L'erba che ne usciva si impigliava sulle scarpe di Atsumu mentre camminava.

“Ma davvero,” disse Atsumu, tenendo la voce bassa, “perché ti fidi di Ushijima? Se è uno di loro, intendo.”

Non si aspettava che Sakusa rispondesse, perché anche Atsumu sapeva che non erano affari suoi.

Ma Sakusa disse, piano, “Abbiamo lavorato insieme.”

Atsumu cercò di guardare Sakusa in faccia ma a causa del buio non ci riuscì. “C'è un sottinteso?”

“No, idiota. Lavoravamo con gli Adlers una volta, quando Meian e Hirugami erano in buoni rapporti. Abbiamo fatto dei lavori insieme.”

“Quindi non te lo sei fatto?”

Sakusa si voltò verso di lui, di scatto e con aggressività. “Ma che problemi hai?” gli sibilò contro.

“Era solo una domanda!”

“E perché dovresti chiedermi una cosa del genere?”

“Me lo stavo solo chiedendo!” disse Atsumu, il suo bisbiglio un po' meno silenzioso. “C'era tensione nell'aria!”

“Certo che c'era tensione. Se si trovava lì per rubare affari a Meian, probabilmente poi sarei stato mandato a ucciderlo. E lui lo sa.”

“E lo uccideresti?” disse Atsumu. “Se Meian-san te lo dicesse? Anche se avete lavorato insieme?”

“Certo che lo farei. È il mio lavoro.”

“Fai paura, Omi-kun.”

“Stai zitto e andiamo.”

Sakusa se ne andò infuriato e Atsumu lo seguì, un po' a disagio. Non avrebbe dovuto essere sorpreso. Una settimana con Sakusa era sufficiente per rendersi conto che Sakusa non lasciava che i suoi sentimenti interferissero con il suo lavoro. Non era nemmeno sicuro che Sakusa ne _avesse_ , di sentimenti.

Si chiese se Sakusa avrebbe ucciso anche lui, se Meian glielo avesse ordinato.

Il suo dubbio ebbe vita breve. Sapeva già la risposta.

“La casa all'angolo,” disse Sakusa. Si fermò alla fine della via e fece cenno con la testa verso l'altro lato della strada, verso una fila ordinata di casette a schiera. “Li ospita il padrino della moglie. Ecco perché non riuscivo a trovarli. Non hanno relazioni di sangue.”

“Come faceva Ushijima a saperlo, allora?”

“Questa parte della città è territorio neutro, ma è più vicina alla zona degli Adlers che alla nostra. Conosce molte più persone qui intorno.”

“Pensi che sia questo il motivo per cui il tizio dell'agenzia immobiliare è scappato qui?” chiese Atsumu. “Pensava di essere più al sicuro.”

“Probabile. Non era un piano malvagio. Sfortunatamente per lui, non ha funzionato.” Sakusa sbottonò il davanti della sua giacca, lasciandola aperta mentre si dirigeva verso la strada vuota. Atsumu fece lo stesso, strofinando le nocche contro l'impugnatura della pistola prima di lasciar cadere la mano.

Quella zona della città non era animata. Alcuni lampioni illuminavano il marciapiede, ma era per lo più buia. Sakusa si mimetizzò nell'ombra mentre approcciava la casa a schiera, tenendosi raso muro mentre si avvicinava alla finestra di fronte. Le tende avevano un'apertura di pochi centimetri, e Sakusa si avvicinò per guardare dentro. Atsumu lo seguì, tenendo d'occhio la strada vuota.

“È qui,” disse Sakusa, sottovoce. “Riconoscerei quel naso ovunque.”

Atsumu sentì delle voci provenire dall'interno della casa, miste ai forti rumori di una TV. “Quante persone?”

“Almeno cinque,” disse Sakusa. Si spostò alcuni capelli dal viso con la mano guantata. “La moglie, il padrino, due bambini.”

“Bambini?” ripeté Atsumu. Una voragine gli si aprì nella pancia. “Ha dei figli?”

“Aveva già figli quando ha scelto di rubare da Meian,” disse Sakusa. “Sapeva cosa stava facendo.” Sakusa mise la mano nella giacca.

“Ehi. Aspetta.” Atsumu si avvicinò e Sakusa si allontanò di lato. “Non lo ucciderai qui, vero? Non di fronte a loro.”

“È il modo più semplice.”

“Sono bambini, Omi.”

“Impareranno dagli errori del loro padre,” disse Sakusa, mentre si incamminava verso la porta d'entrata.

Atsumu afferrò il braccio di Sakusa.

Si rese conto immediatamente che non avrebbe dovuto.

Sakusa si voltò, con la pistola che saettava in aria. Atsumu incespicò all'indietro, abbastanza velocemente da evitare un naso rotto. Gli occhi di Sakusa brillarono pericolosamente, anche al buio. “Non mi toccare.”

“Va bene, va bene!” Atsumu alzò le mani. “Ascoltami un attimo! Deve esserci un altro modo. Rovinerai la vita a quei bambini.”

“Non mi interessa.”

“Sì? Bé, a me interessa. Eddai, Omi. Come ti saresti sentito se qualcuno avesse fatto fuori tuo padre di fronte a te quando eri bambino?”

Il volto di Sakusa era completamente inespressivo.

Atsumu respirò a fondo. “Sul serio? Cazzo Omi, è assurdo. Non pensavo che-”

“Vuoi chiudere quella dannata bocca?” sbottò Sakusa. “Non abbiamo tempo per questi discorsi. Mio padre sta benissimo, non che siano affari tuoi.” Fece un unico passo indietro. “Se vuoi farlo a modo tuo, fai pure. Se sbagli, non esiterò a dire a Meian che è stata colpa tua.”

“E va bene!” Atsumu si girò verso la casa, ma si immobilizzò. Una donna li stava guardando da dietro le tende, con gli occhi spalancati dalla paura e il telefono schiacciato sul lato del viso. I suoi occhi erano puntati sulla pistola di Sakusa.

Atsumu ebbe la brutta sensazione di sapere esattamente chi stesse chiamando.

“Porca puttana,” disse.

Qualcosa sbatté con violenza. Sakusa cominciò a correre verso il retro dell'edificio e Atsumu lo seguì immediatamente, con le scarpe che battevano contro il marciapiede.

Qualcosa si muoveva alla fine della stradina dietro alle case a schiera. Era così buio che Atsumu riconobbe a malapena la sagoma di un uomo, che si fermava a guardarli, prima di saltare oltre a una staccionata e di sparire dall'altro lato.

“Non possiamo perderlo,” disse Sakusa, correndo più veloce. “Sarà impossibile trovarlo dopo quello che è successo.”

Atsumu aumentò il ritmo, raggiungendolo. “Non lo perderemo, lo abbiamo in pugno.”

Raggiunsero la staccionata e Atsumu la saltò senza rallentare. Da lì partiva un'altra stradina stretta dietro a una fila identica di case. Il loro obbiettivo era avanti, un po' più vicino.

Atsumu si fiondò in avanti e infilò la mano nella giacca per prendere la pistola.

Non fu un lungo inseguimento – cinque minuti, forse – ma Atsumu stava ansimando quando lo raggiunsero. Misero all'angolo il loro target dietro a un condominio, rinchiuso in un vicolo stretto tra due muri e una alta recinzione metallica. L'uomo si fermò, ma quando si girò e vide Sakusa e Atsumu che si avvicinavano, ricominciò a muoversi. Si buttò sulla rete e cominciò a risalirla, lento e goffo.

“Fallo,” disse Sakusa, sorprendentemente composto nonostante la corsa folle. “Prima che vada oltre.”

Atsumu avrebbe detto qualcosa di sarcastico, se avesse avuto fiato. Ma non ne aveva, quindi si fermò e prese la mira. Si ricordò cosa gli aveva detto Sakusa sul colpo perfetto alla testa, e cercò di prenderla al meglio.

Il colpo fu silenzioso, grazie al silenziatore di qualità sulla pistola di Atsumu. Fu più rumoroso il tonfo del corpo che cadeva a terra da tre metri di altezza.

Atsumu si piegò in avanti ansimando, con i polmoni che bruciavano per avere ossigeno. Sakusa fece qualche passo in avanti e Atsumu gli si trascinò dietro.

Sakusa si piegò per guardare il cadavere con una specie di distacco clinico. Atsumu si abbassò vicino a lui, appoggiando un ginocchio sul cemento.

“È stato terribile,” disse Atsumu tra un respiro e l'altro. “Devo fare un po' di cardio.”

“Sei davvero inutile, Miya,” disse Sakusa, rialzandosi. “Ma il colpo non era male.”

Atsumu sorrise sornione mentre si alzava. “Ma guardati, fai il sentimentale con me. Sono lusingato, Omi.”

“Non esserlo. Era appena un complimento.” Sakusa mise via la sua pistola. “Dobbiamo metterlo in un sacco e andarcene prima che-”

Una sirena risuonò distante. Le parole di Sakusa scivolarono nel nulla e il cuore di Atsumu gli scese nello stomaco.

“Oh, cazzo.”

Sakusa si voltò verso la fine del vicolo. Non c'era nessuno. Non ancora. “Tre minuti. Forse meno.”

“Cazzo. Dobbiamo-”

“Installeranno un perimetro,” disse Sakusa, ancora incredibilmente calmo. Tirò il bordo della sua mascherina, aggiustandola sotto il mento. Un solco profondo tagliava le sue sopracciglia. “Non riusciremo ad arrivare alla macchina senza farci prendere.”

“Dobbiamo andarcene, Omi-kun. Adesso.” Atsumu fece alcuni lunghi passi, ma si voltò quando capì che Sakusa non si era mosso. “Andiamo.”

“Non mi stai ascoltando, ma non sono sorpreso,” disse Sakusa. “Se fuggiamo entrambi, continueranno a cercarci. Ci prenderanno. Uno dei due deve distrarli.”

Era difficile respirare, più di quanto non lo fosse quando stava correndo. “Che intendi, con distrarli?”

“Uno di noi o entrambi,” disse Sakusa.

Ad Atsumu quel discorso non piaceva. “Dobbiamo scappare.”

“Non servirà a nulla. Ci prenderanno per uno stupido fottuto errore.” Sakusa si tolse la giacca e la lanciò ad Atsumu, che la afferrò d'istinto. “Odio queste cose,” sputò Sakusa, mentre si toglieva le cinghie delle fondine. “Odio la polizia. Pensano di essere tanto intelligenti ma sono solo degli inutili idioti.” Liberò le fibbie e si tolse l'imbragatura delle fondine dalle spalle. Lanciò anche quella ad Atsumu, che non ebbe altra scelta che prenderla. Sakusa si riprese la giacca e se la mise addosso. “Datti una mossa, Miya. Sopra la ringhiera. Vai.”

Atsumu lo fissò. “Cosa?”

“Mi hai sentito. Passa sopra la rete metallica. Fai una strada diversa e non passare vicino alla casa. Torna all'auto e vattene via da qui.”

Le chiavi dell'auto arrivarono al volo, Atsumu le prese giusto prima che lo colpissero in faccia. “Omi, non so di cosa stai parlando. Cosa pensi di fare?”

“Se hanno un sospettato di fronte a loro, non continueranno a cercare. Vai. Mi occupo io di loro.” Sakusa si sistemò la giacca, le mani incerte come se sentisse la mancanza della pistola al di sotto. “Non mi tratterranno.”

“Che cazzo dici che non ti tratterranno?” disse Atsumu, che stava alzando la voce. “Abbiamo appena ucciso una persona! Andrai in prigione!”

“So quello che sto facendo.”

“Evidentemente no, invece!”

“Miya.” Sakusa si girò verso di lui, con occhi di onice. “Pensi davvero che sia così stupido da rischiare di essere gettato in prigione?”

Atsumu non riusciva a respirare, anche se era ancora fermo. Si sentiva intrappolato in un angolo, anche se non c'era nessun poliziotto in vista. “No.”

“Bene, allora. Fidati di me e vattene da qui.” Diede le spalle ad Atsumu e cominciò a camminare verso la fine del vicolo, con le mani lungo i fianchi. “Chiama Meian, ma solo quando sei dentro l'auto. Torna a MSBY, passerò a prenderla più tardi. Se me la rovini, ti conviene chiamare la polizia e costituirti. Sarà meno doloroso del modo in cui ti ucciderò.”

“Omi?”

“ _Cosa_?”

Atsumu deglutì a forza. “Sono un pessimo autista.”

“Vai via, Miya.”

Atsumu sapeva di non avere scelta. Si appese la fondina di Sakusa al collo e infilò le dita nella rete metallica. Le sirene si sentivano più forti e penetranti, e ad un tratto tornò il silenzio.

Non era un buon segno. Significava che erano vicine.

Atsumu salì sulla rete il più velocemente possibile. Quando era vicino alla cima rischiò di scivolare, perché le sue mani erano finite su qualcosa di bagnato. Si accorse, con una torsione disgustata del suo stomaco, che era sangue. Passò la gamba dall'altra parte della rete e si buttò dall'altro lato, poi guardò attraverso verso Sakusa, che stava calmo in piedi all'inizio del vicolo. Non era più buio. Ci fu un flash di luce blu, che diventava sempre più luminoso.

Atsumu mollò la presa e scivolò giù, sbuffando quando arrivò a terra. Guardò un'ultima volta Sakusa, immerso nelle luci blu, prima di voltarsi e correre.

Atsumu aveva sofferto molte lunghe notti da quando era arrivato a Tokyo, ma questa fu la peggiore.

Arrivò all'auto, ma non senza fatica. Si perse diverse volte, e finì quasi sulla strada principale dove sicuramente qualcuno lo avrebbe visto e avrebbe chiamato la polizia per segnalare un uomo che correva con una pistola che gli pendeva dalle spalle. Ma ci riuscì, e l'unica cosa più stressante della fuga fu guidare la scintillante e perfetta auto di Sakusa.

Chiamò Meian mentre guidava, tenendo il telefono in una mano e il volante nell'altra. Non conosceva i limiti di velocità. Non sapeva come funzionassero le regole del traffico a Tokyo, o come tornare a MSBY. Non riusciva quasi nemmeno a capire come accendere i fanali.

“Me ne occuperò io,” disse Meian, mentre Atsumu si fermava nel modo più cauto possibile al semaforo.

“Tu torna qui sano e salvo, va bene? Hai bisogno che ti mandi qualcuno a prenderti?”

“No,” disse Atsumu. Le mani gli tremavano ma fece finta di no. “Sono a posto.”

Era una bugia. Non era a posto. Nulla di lui era a posto.

Ma Meian gli credette, e Atsumu fece cadere il telefono da qualche parte sul tappetino quando la chiamata terminò.

Un'ora e mezza dopo, Atsumu parcheggiò la macchina sulla strada fuori da MSBY. Era un miracolo che l'avesse trovato. Si era arrangiato guidando senza meta, cercando qualsiasi riferimento che potesse fargli ricordare la strada. Aveva visto finalmente il ristorante dove lui e Sakusa erano stati la settimana prima, quello di proprietà della famiglia di Meian. Era da qualche parte nella zona giusta della città, e da lì in qualche modo aveva trovato la strada.

Fu ancora più miracoloso trovare tre posti liberi in fila, così Atsumu poté parcheggiare l'auto senza manovre e senza dover tentare un parcheggio a esse. L'auto era intera, senza graffi o botte. Sakusa sarebbe stato contento.

Questo se in quel momento Sakusa non fosse stato seduto in una cella di prigione per colpa di Atsumu.

Si fermò a metà delle scale e cercò di buttare fuori quel pensiero dalla testa. Non era per colpa sua. Non era stato lui a metterli in quella situazione. Erano stati entrambi sfortunati.

Se non fosse che, se Atsumu non avesse fermato Sakusa dall'irrompere nella casa per sparare a quell'uomo prima che qualcuno potesse chiamare la polizia, forse non sarebbero stati in quella situazione.

Atsumu se ne pentiva, ma anche no. Uccidere persone era una cosa, aveva fatto diversi aggiustamenti al suo codice morale per poterlo accettare. Era parte del lavoro. Una necessità, a volte.

Ma traumatizzare dei bambini innocenti non era qualcosa con cui poteva sopravvivere. Non con una coscienza pulita. Non dopo le cose che aveva visto da piccolo, cose che non avrebbe mai dimenticato e da cui non si sarebbe mai ripreso.

Voleva chiamare Osamu. Lo voleva così tanto da avere già il telefono in mano, il pollice già sulla foto di suo fratello, quando si accorse che non poteva farlo.

Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? Non poteva di certo dire a Osamu quello che aveva fatto. Atsumu era a Tokyo per stare al sicuro, non per sparare alla gente per strada e scappare dalla polizia. Osamu sarebbe andato su tutte le furie, e avrebbe avuto ragione. Atsumu si sarebbe infuriato a sua volta, se fosse stato Osamu a mettersi in situazioni che potevano costargli la vita o la libertà.

Atsumu mise via il telefono e salì i restanti gradini fino al suo appartamento. Appoggiò la fondina di Sakusa sullo schienale del divano, con la pistola che luccicava pericolosa nella luce che filtrava da fuori. Era più bella di quella di Atsumu. Atsumu non sapeva molto di pistole se non come usarle per uccidere, ma ne sapeva abbastanza da capirne la qualità con uno sguardo. Anche la fondina era migliore, forse era di vera pelle e presa in in negozio specializzato. Era tutto nero. Atsumu pensò che forse ogni cosa che Sakusa possedeva fosse nera. Gli si confaceva, anche se sarebbe stato troppo su chiunque altro.

Atsumu affondò nel divano e appoggiò la testa all'indietro. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò, lento e a fondo, ma non servì a calmare il battito nervoso del suo cuore.

Se Sakusa fosse finito in prigione, Atsumu non avrebbe saputo che fare. Forse Meian gli avrebbe dato la colpa. Forse Atsumu sarebbe morto a Tokyo, dopotutto; la sua vita in cambio della libertà di Sakusa.

Era solo un pensiero di passaggio. Non era questa la sua vera preoccupazione. Era più che altro in pensiero per Sakusa, perché nonostante le sue decisioni discutibili quando doveva uccidere, non meritava di stare in prigione per il resto della sua vita.

Atsumu si chiese se forse non sarebbe dovuto andare alla stazione di polizia. Non era sicuro di cosa avrebbe potuto fare, ma qualunque cosa sembrava meglio che starsene seduto ad aspettare.

Ma Meian gli aveva detto di rimanere lì, e Sakusa che sarebbe passato a prendere l'auto.

Atsumu soppesò le chiavi sul palmo della mano e le lanciò sul tavolino.

Se Sakusa non fosse tornato, Atsumu avrebbe distrutto l'auto sul primo idrante per dispetto.


End file.
